Uninvited
by nacobe
Summary: Goten and Bra's 'little' secret is out the bag, ChiChi says Gohan is going to kick Pan out, Trunks and Vegeta turned Super and are going after Goten! Geez! G/B and T/P Please Reveiw.
1. Uninvited

**Uninvited **

**By: NaCoBe**

_Hey all. I just want you to know I haven't abandoned my other stories. I'm just taking a break from them. I've been wanting to write this story for the longest. It's a Bra and Goten get together but it's not your same old story where one of them are hopelessy in love with the other and wishes the other feels the same and they magically get together. I didn't write this with the intention of anyone being out of character, so if anyone is, sorry. Again, if you know me, it follows my Saiyajin Revived timeline. R&R please._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I don't own "Uninvited" by Alanis Morisette. If there is a fraternity out there named Zeta Pi, I didn't know._

* * *

Bra doodled on her notepad as she listened to the representative from Body-Matic Exercise Equipment Company explain how much Capsule Corp. would benefit from the merger with his company. She glanced over to her brother, who looked as though he was asleep with his eyes open. Her attention went back to her notebook sheet, which was home to over twenty hearts and stars. Finally, the representative finished his spill and Bra lifted her head and said,

"Thank you Mr. Fugimoyu. Our procurement team will get back to you within ten days with our decision." Mr. Fugimoyu nodded to the young executive and exited the room, along with the executive management team, leaving her and Trunks the only two in the vast conference room.

She walked over to her brother and realized that he was indeed sleeping.

__

How does he sleep with his eyes open? Eww, that's freaky!

She leaned close to his ear and said quite loudly,

"TRUNKS, QUICK HERE COMES MOM!" Trunks jolted up and begin scribbling on the notebook in front of him. Bra broke out in a fit of laughter and Trunks turned and frowned at his sister.

"That was NOT funny, bitch." Bra poked her brother in the side and replied,

"Yes it was. And I got your bitch here." She then punched him in the arm and ran out the room. Trunks jumped out of the chair and chased her.

The two demi-Saiyajins ran through the halls of the Capsule Corp. Headquarters yelling at each other every few seconds. Their employees had become accustomed to the President's and the future Co-President's antics over the past six months.

Bra had completed her MBA in international business and was now learning the ropes of being the president of her family's company. Some of the employees felt weird taking order from their 31-year-old, Adonis-like president, but now they were also taking orders from his 18-year-old sister, who was Venus in the flesh.

Most of the older employees compared Bra to her mother. Like Bulma and Trunks, Bra completed high school, undergraduate, and graduate school before reaching twenty. The fact that she was a carbon copy of the Chairwoman of the Board didn't help the comparison any. Since Bra had come aboard on the executive team, the morale of the male employees has gone up tremendously, much like what happened to the female population when Trunks became president.

Bra reached the 42nd floor with Trunks hot on her heels. She ran into the Trunks' office, which at the time she was sharing with him until the interior decorator was finished with her office. Trunks flew into the office and yelled,

"I'm gonna get you! You blue haired broad!!" He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his 'model of the month', Sora, standing in the middle of the office. Trunks' blushed knowing the auburn haired beauty never saw him act so childish before. Sora turned and smiled at Trunks. Trunks walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips and said,

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" Sora smiled at Trunks and said in a soft little voice,

"I wanted to surprise you. Do you remember what today is?" Trunks looked over to his sister, who was acting as though she was gagging and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, could I have a clue?" Sora wrapped her arms around Trunks and said,

"It's our two-month anniversary silly! I wanted to take you to lunch. Are you available?" Trunks put a sheepish look on his face and said,

"Well, actually, I had some reports to look over and stuff." Before Trunks could back out of the invitation, Sora waved her hand and said,

"I'm sure Bra could handle that for you. I mean, really, isn't that was she's here for?" then laughed. Bra looked over at the woman and frowned. She got up from her temporary desk and said in a sarcastically sweet voice,

"Despite what you think Sora, I have my own work to do. So why don't you be a doll and reschedule lunch with my brother." Sora shot Bra a look that would cause the average person to shy away. Bra instead smirked and folded her arms across her chest. Sora giggled and said as she was pulling Trunks out the door,

"Oh Bra, dear, I know you can help your brother out. Be a sweetie for once." Bra watched the woman saunter out of the office with her brother in tow. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing Trunks would get his either from her, Sora, or Bulma, then started on the mound of paper work on her desk.

Seven hours later, Bra sighed as she leaned back in Trunks' leather desk chair. She had just finish hers and Trunks' paperwork.

__

He knows he's going to owe me big time. This is the 4th, no 5th time I've ended up doing his work for him. I should just leave it, but I know mom is going to yell at both of us if I do.

She glanced over at the clock radio on her desk and rolled her eyes.

__

11:37pm. I guess I won't be able to go to the frat party with Pan and Maika tonight. Bra-chan, you better get used to it. Your life as a co-ed. is over before you reached 21 years old.

Bra forced herself out of the comfortably soft leather chair and started towards the elevator. She listened attentively as she waited for the express, but still too slow, elevator to arrive. Although she was undoubtedly one of the strongest women in the world, possibly the universe, she was afraid of the huge corporate office of Capsule Corp. at night.

Finally, the elevator arrived and she quickly entered it and press the 'door close' button. Once the door was closed, she sighed then pressed the button to the executive garage. She leaned against the wall, enjoying the cool metal against her face. She closed her eyes, realizing how tired she was.

__

I can't believe I'm this tired! All I did was sit and do paperwork!

The elevator door opened and Bra was greeted by two loud talking hyper females.

"Bra, why aren't you dressed! You can't possibly go to the party in a suit! And your eyes, are those circles I see?" the tall redheaded woman blurted before Bra was out of the elevator. Bra looked over to the brunette, who was slightly shedding her tomboy attitude as of late. The small framed woman looked at Bra with a slight frown on her face and said,

"He did it to you again." Bra nodded and proceeded to walk towards her new red Corvette. The brunette sighed loudly and said,

"Bra you know he's going to keep throwing his work on to you as long as you do it!"

"Pan I just don't want mom to yell at us for the paperwork falling behind. You know how she can be." Pan folded her arm across her chest and nodded. Maika walked past the two childhood friends and said,

"Trunks could ask me to do anything for him. Hell, if he asked me to drink his bath water, I would do it. He so fine and he's charming." Bra looked at her college friend as if the woman had lost her mind. Pan laughed at Bra's expression and said to Maika,

"We're going to hold you to that request one day." Maika turned around as if she were dancing and sang out,

"Any day sister, any day."

* * *

Goten kicked at his invisible assailant then bounced away in a back flip. He then lunched himself forward and began to throw a series of punches at the imaginary foe. After he finished the combination, the room broke out in a thunderous applaud. He turned and bowed to the spectators and said,

"If you train and practice correctly you too can do the same. I want to thank you for attending tonight and Mr. Satan welcomes you all to his dojo." The new students gathered their belongings and left the training area.

After everyone was out of the room, Goten began lifting two 60lb dumbbells, only because it made him look busy. Occasionally when he noticed he had a spectator, usually a teenage girl, he would frown he face up to make it seem as though he was really working out. Every once in a while, when one of the female students waved he would wink his eye, just to play with their minds.

Goten was the general manager of the Satan Enterprises Dojo in Satan City. Thanks to his sister-in-law, he has a job that pays him to play all day long. He still had time to spend some 'quality time' with his parents. And the job lets him maintain his 'oh so important' social life, which was normally hanging out with Trunks. It was also fun to work next to his niece, when he saw her.

Although he and Pan were still very close he was beginning to see less and less of her. If she wasn't in class, she was studying. If she wasn't studying, she was on a date with one of her four boyfriends (he still couldn't understand how she managed to keep that from Gohan, even Goku noticed). If she wasn't doing who knows what with one of her boyfriends she was with Maika, Bra, and Jyana, her 'girls' as she called them. Lately, work and her uncle became the last things on her lists. It's not like he didn't understand; she was becoming an adult.

Gohan walked in the training room laughing at his brother act like his was actually working. Goten turned around and smiled at his big brother, which actually looked about the same age as him despite the 10-year difference between them.

"What's up bro?" Gohan looked at his brother acting like he was having a hard time lifting a dumbbell he could've played with when he was three years old.

"Oh nothing. So what are you doing tonight?" Goten looked at Gohan with suspecting eyes.

"Why?" Gohan shuffled his feet a little, knowing what he was about to ask his brother was wrong.

"Well, Panny went to a frat party and I know the particular frat that's having the party was wild when Videl and me were in college. On top of that her boyfriend, Chris, Mike, whatever his name is, is apart of the fraternity…" Goten placed the dumbbell on the ground with a loud thud and said,

"You want me to spy on her." Gohan blushed profusely and said,

"No! Just keep an eye on her, please?"

"Gohan she'll be 19 years old next week and she's with Bra. Shouldn't you trust her a little more than this?" Gohan quickly rebuttalled and answered,

"Yes Goten, I do trust my daughter. But I don't trust these beer-guzzling fraternities. You don't realize how many cases of date rate I see when I worked the emergency room. I don't want that to be Pan that's all. Besides you can still pass for a college student." Goten shoved Gohan and said,

"You could too if you stop wearing those dorky ass glasses! I'll do it, besides Trunks is with his flavor of the month and I don't have a date tonight." Gohan shrugged and asked,

"Goten, what ever happened to Parisu?" Goten looked down at the dumbbell that he dropped a couple of minutes ago and mumbled,

"She wanted more than I could give her. I just didn't feel she was the right one for me to marry." Gohan nodded and said,

"You know mom's worried about you." Goten smiled and said,

"What's new about that!"

* * *

Pan and Maika managed to convince Bra to go to the party. They assisted her with getting ready and with 20 minutes Bra was dressed and set to party. As if on cue, the forth member of their little exclusive clique, Jyana, honked the horn to her luxury SUV and the girls ran down stairs.

Vegeta almost got trampled as his daughter, his pupil, and their loud human friend ran out the door.

Once in the truck, all the young women talked about men, music and fashion. Even Pan said a few things about the newest styles. Jyana looked in her rearview mirror and asked Pan,

"So Pan who are you with this week? Chris, Mike, Ihetei, or Hotiko?" Pan looked out the window and said,

"I don't know they're all getting on my nerves. I think I'm going to break up with all of them." Maika looked at Pan and said,

" WHAT!! WHY? All of them are rich, smart, handsome, and they have, well, big feet!" All of the women laughed and Pan responded,

"Girl if you've forgotten, my family is pretty well off, I've seen finer men and I'm not sleeping with any of them. But the last one is part of the problem." Bra looked in the back seat and said,

"What they can't get it up?" Pan laughed and said,

"Just the opposite. It's always up. All four of them seem like nymphos. None of them feel right to me." Bra fully understood, knowing Pan wanted to wait until she was bonded to sleep with anyone else. Bra remembered Pan's first time. Pan was a junior high school and she was in her third year of college. After Pan gave herself to her boyfriend at the time, he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Pan then vowed the next time she would give herself to anyone, he would be her mate for life.

Bra understood but felt differently, she lost her virginity to a 20-year old undergrad at 15 years old. She used to lie about her age so people wouldn't isolate her. She just knew she was in love with this guy and that he loved her. But after they had been intimate, he acted as though he didn't know her. She vowed to herself that she would never allow anyone to touch her heart, no matter what.

The girls arrived the West City University and Parked in the visitor's parking lot. They walked on the campus as some people pointed at Bra and Pan, recognizing them from the society page of the local newspapers and various magazines. Everyone knew Bra was the sister of the 'one and only' Trunks Briefs and that she was a third generation multi-millionaire and Pan Son, her best friend, was Mr. Satan's granddaughter and the daughter of the former Great Saiyaman and Videl.

The foursome arrived at the Zeta Pi fraternity house and made their way through the crowd until they saw something they thought they wouldn't see that night. There was Goten being the center of attention by dancing with three very scantly clad women. Maika leaned over to Pan and asked,

"Isn't that your uncle? Is he a Zeta?" Pan blankly shook her head and replied,

"No, I didn't even know he was going to be here. I just hope doesn't he notices me and start hovering over me tonight." Maika pointed at the blond haired woman, who was grinding against Goten and said,

"Well I don't think he'll be bothered with you tonight." The two women walked away from the scene in search of their own party pleasure.

Jyana and Bra stood watching Goten sway to the pulsating music on perfect beat. Jyana watched the man's chiseled body move and wondered if he moves that way in everything he does. Bra, on the other hand, was surprised at Goten's graceful moves.

__

When did his movements become so fluid? Even in fighting, he's been kind of clumsy. He actually looks…sexy?

* * *

Goten walked into the frat house and was immediately greeted by a very talkative woman beckoning him to dance with them. He shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

__

I'm supposed to look like I'm partying so why not.

The blond, who quickly introduced herself as 'Muffy', took him out onto the assumed dance floor and began gyrating her hips on his thigh. He smiled noticing that he could do the same without embarrassing himself too bad. He started to listen to the music and allowed his body to guide him. Before he knew it, there was two other women dancing with him and a crowd had formed around him.

__

Well, I guess I'm not as bad as I thought at dancing. Hmm, I wonder if Panny's here.

As if on cue, he noticed his niece and her 'girls'. He took note that Pan had actually started wearing make-up but refused to let go of her orange bandanna. Maika and Jyana looked nice, as usual. But a certain blue-haired female seemed to become the center of his attention. She was dress in a blue spaghetti strapped mini dress and matching strappy sandals.

__

Damn!! When did Bra become so fine! She looks… edible.

Goten's thoughts were broken by a certain part of his anatomy reacting his thoughts of the Saiyajin Princess and Muffy's consistent grinding. He pulled the woman a little closer and thought to himself,

__

Well, I guess I won't be watching Pan after all.

* * *

Jyana's lightly shoving her interrupted Bra's thoughts of Goten. She looked at her friend and smiled. Jyana smiled back and said,

"I know what you were thinking about because I was thinking the same." Bra's smirked much like her father and replied,

"And what was that?" Jyana folded her arms under breasts and said,

"Is Goten's smooth moves just restricted to the dance floor. Don't deny it because you were drooling." If Bra was capable of being embarrassed, she would have been completely red. She hadn't really thought about Goten sexually, but now that it was mentioned she wondered if he was clumsy or graceful in bed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if I want to know I can find out." Jyana's smile widened at Bra's remark, then she said,

"Really, well Miss Briefs, I dare you to find out." Bra leaned against the door jam she was standing next to and asked,

"Why won't you do it?" Jyana quickly replied,

"For two reasons. One, Pan would kick my ass and you are the only one of us who doesn't seem phased by her tantrums. Two, I've seen how Goten looks at you. I wouldn't stand a chance against you." Bra's smirked deepened,

"What are you talking about? How does Goten look at me."

"Like he's soaking you up." Bra sighed and said,

"I accept your dare."

* * *

****

Well, that's chapter one. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah next chapter will be sort of a lemon. PEACE!! NaCoBe


	2. I double dare you

****

I double dare you

Hey everybody! Thank all of you for reviewing. You all are angels! For all of you who didn't review… WHY! Just tell me good job! I have the enhanced statistics and I know how many hits this story has received since I posted it (363). Come on… I know you like it, review. Please?

The soft light of the rising sun hit Goten's face, waking him from his peaceful slumber. Out of habit, he opened one eye, catching the blinding light within his sight. He then felt a light shift in his bed, which made him look over. On the side of his bed was a blond mess of hair.

__

Who is this?!

Goten racked his sleepy brain to remember where the woman sleeping next to him came from.

__

Okay Goten, we were at a party and was dancing with her, I think. We saw Panny, Jyana, Maika, and Bra. Bra!? No she has turquoise hair.

He looked over at the woman as she turned and revealed a face through the mass of hair.

__

It's the girl I was dancing with! What was her name? Mandy? Melissa?

He looked over to the co-ed, who was now looking back at him. He smiled at her and began stroking the woman's hair. She smiled back and began playing with his wild black hair and said in a slightly drowsy voice,

"Good Morning" Goten propped up himself on one arm and replied,

"Hey. You sleep well?" The young blonde tucked her hair behind her ear and said,

"Mmm-Hmm. You were incredible. Too bad I can't remember your name." Goten inwardly smiled , not feeling as bad for the same thing.

"Well, don't feel bad. My name is Goten." The woman quickly perked up and asked,

"Are you Son Goten? The one who runs the Satan Dojo in Satan City?" Goten smiled but became a little apprehensive of the woman before him.

__

Please don't let her be one of those demented groupies.

Goten had always had his own little fan club, being the Capsule Corp. president's best friend. But since he has been manager of the dojo, his fan base has grown tremendously especially with the high school and college level. He tilted his head and said,

"I could be. Why?" The woman bounced in the bed and exclaimed,

"Oh my gosh! You are him! My friend was in your class last fall and she and I are huge fans of you. That's why I approached you last night! Because you like, well you!! Oh my gosh! Wait until I tell her!" Goten looked at the woman and sighed.

"Um, excuse me what's your friend's name?" The woman stopped freaking out and said,

"Her name's Muffy too!" Goten smiled at the fact that he didn't have to ask his next question; the woman's name.

Muffy went on ranting about how she got to sleep with 'the one and only' Goten. After a couple of minutes Goten grew extremely board with the woman and said slightly agitated,

"Well, um, Muffy I have an early class to teach so you can use the shower first." Muffy hopped out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around her, completely oblivious to Goten's snide tone and left the room. Goten shook his head at the fact that the woman was nothing more than a groupie.

A few seconds later Muffy returned to the bedroom with the sheet still around her. Goten looked at her slightly confused and asked,

"You're done already?" She shook her head no and replied,

"Um, I forgot to ask. Where's the bathroom?" Goten held back a laugh and said,

"Down the hall, last door on the right." Muffy smiled and bounced out of sight. Goten lied back in the bed and thought to himself,

__

I really need to stop these one night stands.

* * *

He kissed her neck as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She felt as though she was melting in his arms. The tip of his fingers grazed the area where her tail should be. She moaned as she felt his hot kisses trailing down her neck to the valley between her breasts. She tangled her fingers in his thick, wild black hair and smiled at the way he smells like the forest he lives in. She felt her legs go weak under her as he unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth. He looked up at her and said,

"You know we do have to go into work today. You can't sleep in because you decided to go hang out", and resumed to undressing her. She replied back,

"Goten you're not making any sense." Goten looked back up at her. But instead of seeing his soft brown eyes, she saw deep blue ones that looked a lot like her brother's.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. I don't own "Uninvited" by Alanis Morisette. If there is a fraternity out there named Zeta Pi, I didn't know.

* * *

"Bra get your ass up! We can't be late!" Bra snapped out of her steamy dream and saw Trunks standing over her looking quite angry. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up and found Trunks was still standing there.

__

Damn, when it was getting good.

"I'm up. Trunks, its Saturday. We don't have to go in today." Trunks looked at his sister and frowned.

"The board of directors called a meeting last night when you were out acting like a kid. Mainly, mom wants to ruffle some feathers." Bra pulled herself out of her comfortable bed and slowly walked to the washroom. She said to her brother,

"Fine, I'll be there in thirty minutes." Trunks said as he was walking out of her room.

"No, you have fifteen minutes to get dressed if you don't want mom tearing you a new asshole. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Bra moaned and slammed the bathroom door. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water trickle over her body.

The warmth of the water made her remember the dream. She began to make believe he was in the shower with her and decided to satisfy the burning desire within her. She completely lost track of time until she heard banging on the bathroom door and her brother screaming for her to hurry up. She quickly regained her composure and told him she will be ready in 5 minutes. She quickly dried herself by flaring her ki and dressed in a casual business suit. She then tied her hair in a conservative bun. Before she left her room, she grabbed two capsules; one with her attaché case and the other with her exercise clothes.

__

I think I'm going to make a stop to his job today.

Bra ran down stairs to find Trunks pacing back and forth mumbling about being late. She smirked at him and went to her father, who was in the kitchen fusing about fixing his own food and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Trunks, we can leave now." Trunks turned to her and frowned.

"Thanks to you, we have to fly in order to make it on time now." Bra walked past her older brother and said,

"Oh don't worry Trunks. You won't mess up your hair to much."

The siblings flew in silence for about a good two minutes before Trunks asked a question that was bothering him since he woke his sister up.

"B-chan, let me ask you a question." Bra looked over at Trunks and nodded much like her father. Trunks knew she was listening and continued,

"When I woke you up, you were talking to Goten. Why? What were you dreaming about?" Bra looked at Trunks intensely, surprised that he was actually asking her this.

__

Damn, can't I dream with him knowing about it?!

"I was dreaming about a sparring match with him." Trunks looked at his little sister, knowing she was lying but played along.

"That must have been one hell of a sparring session. You moaning like that." Bra looked over at her brother and spat,

"And what are you implying Mr. Briefs!" Trunks smirked, much like the one she wore earlier and said,

"I'm just saying you didn't sound like you were fighting him."

"Are you saying I'm trying to get with your best friend! My best friend's uncle!"

"No, neither of you are that stupid. Besides, you not his type."

"Whatever Trunks. I could say the same about you and your Pan fantasies." Trunks turned a beet red and yelled,

"I don't have fantasies of Pan!" Bra smiled and said in a smooth voice,

"Oh, really. Well how come you yelled out her name last night when you were with Sora? You didn't know I could hear you did you."

Trunks turned redder than what he was before Bra's remark and simply said,

"Fuck you Bra." Bra smiled wider and said,

"I'll let Pan do that for me", then thought to herself

__

And I'll let Goten do it to me.

* * *

Goten watched his students spar against each other and smiled. His two Saturday morning classes were his favorite. The two classes were younger children who seemed to be more interested in martial arts than their sensei. The few that were marveled by his name were because he was related to the former Great Saiyaman. They didn't care about who his best friend was or how many famous people he knew. This was his least stressful time of the day. He reveled in the feeling because he knew he third and final class of the day would be the one he dreads, but at the same time enjoyed.

His Saturday afternoon class was his adult class the happened to be 100 women. Week after week he watched the women compete for his attention but none of them wanted martial arts help. Most were looking for a rich husband or a stepping stone to Trunks.

__

It's a shame these beautiful women make such a fool of themselves.

Goten was brought out of daze by a child crying. Goten looked up and saw his youngest student, Yugi, sitting on the floor holding his ankle. He rushed over and knelt by the little boy.

"What's wrong sport?" The child tried unsuccessfully to stifle his tears as he said,

"I hurt my ankle." Goten looked down at the little boy's ankle and saw a bruise already appearing on the joint.

"What were you doing Yugi?" The boy looked at Goten shamefully and said,

"I was trying to fight like the actors in the old Cell Games tapes. They looked so cool." Goten sighed and picked up the child.

"What were you doing watching something so old? That was before I was born." Yugi looked at Goten and said,

"I know but my brother said one of the actors look just like you, and he does!" Goten sighed and said,

"They're just actors kiddo." He cringed as he said the remark but he agreed with Gohan and his dad that they wouldn't let people know the truth. It would make Mr. Satan looked really bad, and they couldn't do that. After all the man was a part of his extended family and his boss.

Goten put some ice on Yugi's sprained ankle and waited for the boy's mother to come for him while he watched his other students. One little girl in his class seemed to stand out. It wasn't because of her fighting skills, it was because her aqua colored hair reminded him of a certain Saiyajin princess. He couldn't get out of his mind how sexy she looked last night and how much he wanted her to be in his bed.

__

Goten, chill!! That's Trunks' sister and Panny's best friend! How would you feel if Trunks thought about Pan like this! But then again, I don't care. Bra Briefs I wonder, can I get you in my bed?

Goten looked over and saw his students' parents arriving to pick their children up. He quickly dismissed class and began preparing for his most trying class of the day. Once he saw the familiar women, all of them dressed more for an aerobics class, start filing into the room he knew he was in for a long two hours.

__

Dende' if you and my brother are as good friends as I believe you are, please spare me today.

* * *

Bra listened to her mother tell everyone about themselves, making sure not to exclude her own children, and what they need to do about it. The board was obviously agitated over the last quarter's motorsports sales, which was down 3.6 from this time last year.

She had made the mistake of saying that all companies in the motorsports industry sales were down due to the lack of interest in air bikes and jet skis and Bulma simply said,

"Excuse me Bra, but you of all people should know we, Capsule Corp., don't care about the other companies. We are the trend setters here and if our executive team can't maintain that statues we might have to find a new batch who can. We pay you enough to uphold the high margin we require." After that remark Bra remain totally quite throughout the meeting.

After the meeting, the entire executive team had their task clearly placed in front of them and was advised to start on it immediately. Bra and Trunks immediately went to their shared office and began working. About 2 hours into their work Bra stood and went to the washroom. When she came out she was dressed in a pair of navy leggings and a matching sports bra. Trunks looked at his sister and said,

"Where are you going?!" Bra walked over to Trunks' escape window and said,

"Out. I promised a friend a favor. Trunksy you can cover me this one time. Be a doll." Then flew out the window.

__

Goten's class should be over in about fifteen minutes. I'll make it there with about ten minutes to spare. I just hope Pan didn't decide to work today.

* * *

Goten sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Ten more minutes. I wonder if I could let class out early. Panny should be here to take care of these crazy women.

"Goten, am I doing the kick right?" Keyokei asked as she seductively lifted her leg and placed it on Goten's shoulder. Goten politely smiled and said,

"Um, Keyokei, the kick is supposed to be a defensive kick. You've made it into a ballet move." The woman smiled and said,

"I did, didn't I. I was wondering, what are you doing after class." Goten was about to answer until someone said,

"He's giving me my private lesson."

Both Goten and Keyokei turned to see Bra leaning against the wall watching them. She walked over and kissed Goten lightly, but seductively on the lips.

"Hi Goten-kun, I 'know' you didn't forget my lesson." Goten smiled and said in return,

"Not at all B-chan. We can begin after the class is over." Keyokei looked at Bra disdainfully and walked away. Once she was far enough away, Goten turned to Bra and said,

"Thanks for bailing me out. But if you're looking for Panny she's not here." Bra smirked and said,

"I'm not looking for Pan and I didn't bail you out. You're going to give me a private lesson Mr. Son." Goten raised an eyebrow in confusion and said,

"Really, what if I don't want to give you a lesson. You know how to fight anyways." Bra walked imposingly close to Goten and whispered,

"I never said I wanted a fighting lesson, but we can humor your groupies for a while." Before Goten could react, Bra walked away.

__

Did she just say what I think she said? Is she thinking the same thing I'm thinking? Oh, yeah, it's on!

The class had stopped their futile practicing and watched Trunks Briefs' sister seduce 'their' Goten. Bra and Gohan heard the whispers and the quiet sneers towards Bra but neither didn't care. Goten smiled at his class and brightly shouted,

"Okay, ladies, class is dismissed. I will see you next week!"

* * *

****

Okay, that wasn't a lemon, not even a lime. But I felt it was a good lead up to the next chapter. For those who keep yelling 'MORE' was that fast enough? Please R&R. PEACE!! NaCoBe

* * *


	3. So It Begins

****

So it begins…

Hey y'all!!! It's been a long time and I do apologize for that. School has taken precedence over everything and I must maintain a "B" average. But anyways, I want to address something that someone said in a review. Bra doesn't want anyone close to her heart. That doesn't mean she doesn't want the physical pleasure. I'm not making her a slut, just a mischievous single woman. Now that I've cleared this up I will release this chapter to you.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I thought of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT… but I can't. I can, however say that I thought up this story and the non-original characters in here. Neh!!!

I also wish I could say I thought up 'Uninvited' by angry Alanis, but again I didn't. :-(

"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts; **** is telepathic conversation; #### is flashbacks; is the song; 

__

I was working at my computer as the door to my office opened. There stood a beautiful young woman that I've known for almost 19 years now. It didn't bother me that she came unannounced, she's done it so many times before that I've come to expect it from her. I smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture. Instead she slowly walked to my desk and began undoing her long trench coat, which was weird since she never worn one before that I know of. As she unbuttoned the coat, I noticed she only had on black lace lingerie, one of my major turn-ons. I opened my mouth to stop her from approaching me but she simply said, 

"I know you've being thinking about me because I've been think about you Trunks. I want you and there's nothing to stop me. I don't care what everyone will say about it because you and I are the only ones that matter." I couldn't deny, I feel the exact same way. It made me feel good to know she felt the same. 

She walked around my desk and stood directly in front of me. I reached up to touch her silky looking skin and my hand was knocked away by a weak ki blast. Both of us looked in the direction of where the blast came from to see her father, grandfather, uncle, and my father standing in the doorway, all in Super Saiyajin form. All of them had disgust, shame, and anger written on their faces as they looked back at us. My father stepped into my office and said to me,

"You have always been a disgrace to the Saiyajin race, but now to take a woman 12 years younger than you!!! You are no son of mine!!!" I stood to explain my feelings for the woman standing next to me but then I felt a sharp jab to my back. I turned to find my sister, her best friend, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Trunks how could you!!! You're nothing but a perv!!! I hate you!!!" Suddenly the strongest man in the universe and his two sons attack me. Her grandfather, father, and uncle. My best friend and his family. I try fighting back but they are just too much for me. They beat me until I am an inch away from death. I look at her and beg her to tell them we love each other. She smirked at me and said in the coldest tone I've ever heard from her,

"I just did this to prove them right. You deserve this Trunks," she laughs as my last breath is taken from me.

Trunks jerked awake to find himself at his desk drooling on important papers. He was happy to realize he was only dreaming although one wouldn't have believed it judging by his heart rate. He quickly felt guilty for thinking of his long-time friend in a sexual manner.

__

*Maybe I am a pervert for thinking of Pan as more than a friend. I mean, geez, she's twelve years younger than me! I know I won't act on it but I don't understand why I'm thinking about her so much. For three years to be exact.*

He looked at the paper scattered on the desk and remembered his sister ditched him with her work. He looked over at her desk and saw the mound of work on her desk then sighed.

__

*I knew me ditching out on her so many times would come back and bite me on the ass. *

Trunks began reorganizing the papers on his desk as he turned on the CD player with the remote by his computer. Trunks frowned at the slow music blaring through the speakers, knowing his sister put one of her CDs in the player while he was gone. Suddenly, he heard the elevator open and someone walk towards the office. He thought it was his sister but he felt an all too familiar ki that made him jumped. 

Pan opened the door and smiled at her best friend. Trunks smiled back but still looked quite nervous. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he noticed the long, dark blue trench coat she had on.

__

*Dende, please tell me I'm not psychic. Pan, please have something on under that coat.*

"Hey Trunks!!" Pan said as she flopped down on the soft tan leather couch. Trunks ran his hand through he hair and said in a slightly choked voice,

"Hey Panny! What are you doing here?" Pan leaned back on the couch and began untying the coat's belt. She looked at Trunks and smiled. Trunks leaned further back in his chair trying to escape the déjà vu that was occurring.

"Well, if you must know, I came to talk to you. Trunks I never get to see you any more. You're always working or with Uncle G, or out on a date," she stood and began unbuttoning the coat as Trunks began sweating and looking flushed. Pan walked over to the closet in the office as she continued to unbutton the coat. 

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend and catch up on his life." Trunks jumped up out of the chair and practically ran to the door of his office to see if any of the Son family men or his father was standing anywhere near his office. When he turned around, Pan was standing behind him and made him yelp. She jumped from the sound and glared at Trunks.

"What the hell is wrong with you Trunks? You look like you got caught doing something wrong!" Trunks was afraid to look down at the petite quarter Saiyajin but took his chances. To his relief, she was wearing a light blue tennis dress and white gym shoes. He smiled sheepishly and asked her,

"Since when did you play tennis?" and walked past her to his desk. Pan blushed slightly and said,

" Since today. Me and Maika went to the Satan City country club. Grandpa Hurcule had some weird fund-raiser. I was told I had to attend so I decided to do something remotely fun instead of stand there and smile." Trunks smiled brightly realizing he mind was on overdrive for nothing but mentally sighed wishing she was coming to seduce him.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but you're going to have to be the talker today because I'm totally swamped. You're friend Bra ditched me." Trunks looked over at Pan who was lying on her stomach smirking at him. He couldn't help but notice the slight bit of cleavage showing but tried to act normal.

"Well it serves you right. You've left her hanging several times. She's just getting you back. Where did she go?" 

"I don't know. I thought she would be with you. She changed into some workout clothes and said she had a promise to keep to a friend." Pan shrugged and watched the corporate Saiyajin prince worked profusely at his computer. After about five minutes, she stood up and walked over to Trunks and sat on the arm of his chair and said,

"Would you like me to help you Trunks? You know I know how to do a lot of your work." Trunks glanced over at the beautiful young lady that was less than six inches away from him and noticed her perfectly tan thigh peeking out form under the short dress.

__

*Damn, she's gotten beautiful. Bra I need to thank you for bringing out some of Pan feminine qualities. Trunks stop!!! Remember the dream and the fact that she's like a sister to you and twelve years young than you!*

"Um, why are you so eager to help me? What have you got up your sleeve Pan Son?" Pan smiled and said,

"You know that new ice parlor that opened downtown?" Trunks nodded as he continued to look at her skeptically.

"Well, there this new movie theater next to it that's opening tonight…" Trunks smirked and responded,

" I know, I own it." Pan blushed; knowing he knew what she was getting at. She turned to him and said,

"Well, I want to go to the grand opening!!!" He wanted to laugh at Pan's actions. She looked like the little girl who hijacked the ship for the grand tour at that very moment. Instead he kept the slight smirk on his face and said,

"Fine, I'll call and make sure you're on the list, although you can get in on your own status." Pan frowned and said,

"I want to go with you Trunks. I want to do something with… with my best friend." Pan rolled her eyes as she mentally kicked herself for not having courage.

__

*Pan you came to tell him you loved him!!! You big stupid wimp!!!*

Trunks looked at him second best friend in the world and thought she was pulling the spoiled girl act. He smiled and said in a defeated tone,

"Fine we can go if you help me but you gotta let me do something." Pan turned and looked at him wondering what he was talking about. She frowned a little then said in a small voice,

"Like what?" Trunks smiled knowing she was probably thinking he was going to humiliate her he leaned back in the chair and grabbed her waist as the chair leaned back and said,

"Let me pick out your outfit." Pan laughed thinking he was joking but she quickly saw he was dead serious. She stopped laughing and said,

"What are you going to have me wear? I don't want to look like a fool you know." Trunks laughed this time and replied,

"Now Panny, would I ever make you look like a fool?" Pan jumped off of the arm of the chair and said in a clear confident voice,

"Yes Trunks. Yes you would make me look like a fool." Trunks quickly gave Pan's body a once over, hoping she didn't she him and smiled. He got out of the chair and stood directly in front of her then placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him as he smirked and said,

"Just trust me tonight okay?" Pan sighed and leaned slightly into him, taking in his scent and said,

"I'll try. But I have a feeling your going to make me regret it." Trunks placed his chin directly on top of her head and said,

"Never." He then pushed her away, not wanting give her an inkling that he loved her being so close and said,

"Let's get to work shorty." Pan rolled her eyes at the annoying nickname and said,

"Fine."

______________________________________

Bra quickly attacked Goten but he easily blocked all of her punches. He then grabbed her around her waist and softly flipped her onto the floor. To the women from Goten's class it looked like the two were really fighting but both demi-Saiyajins were toying around for the women's benefit. Goten smiled as Bra smirked at him and said low enough for only him to hear as she lifted herself off the floor,

"So tell me Mr. Son, are you as good a lover as you are a dancer?" Goten raised an eyebrow as he playfully blocked all of Bra punches and kicks.

"Who wants to know Miss Briefs, you or one of your friends." Bra smiled as she jumped over Goten's leg sweep.

"My friends want to know. I want to experience it." That remark distracted Goten as Bra took the opportunity to land a solid punch to his stomach. The spectating women gasped as Goten buckled over from the unexpected blow. Many of them looked scornfully at Bra as she stood with her arm folded and said loud enough for the female-only audience to hear,

"I think that's enough for today Goten. I'm going to change." She walked past the women with a deliberate smug look on her face. Once reached the entrance way of the room she turned and mouthed to Goten, who had stood and watched her saunter out of the room,

__

"Come join me if you want." Then continued to the woman's locker room. 

Once Bra was out of sight, Goten's admirers turned students rushed to see if he was okay. Goten blindly nodded but didn't hear anything the women said. His mind was on the 18 year old, blue-haired corporate beauty that just punched him.

__

*Is she serious? Or is this one of Panny's practical jokes. Okay, I'll play along for now princess but you may end up over your head. *

Like anyone worthy

I am flattered 

by your 

fascination with me.

Bra quickly showered and dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a rather small tank top that had the Capsule Corp. logo embroidered on the chest. She quickly slipped on her sandals and walked out of the locker room. As she came back to the training area, she heard Goten politely usher his lingering students/ groupies out of the door. She leaned against the wall and made sure she had her family smirk on her face. 

As she looked at Goten and she was marveled at how good he looked in his workout clothes. She laughed to herself as she remembered back to a point when she was head over heels in love with the infamous Son Goten.

__

*Jeez, I think I had a crush on him for like five years straight. Not even Panny knew about it. I was so jealous of Parisu back then. I wonder what changed that I just stopped drooling over him.*

Bra was brought back to reality with Goten's hand waving in front of her face. She quickly blinked and smiled at the man before her. He smiled back and asked the young executive,

"Bra did you say that stuff just to catch me off guard?" The young woman looked at the subject of her teenage crush and seductively smirked at him.

"No, I meant everything I said Goten. I've wanted to know for a while." Goten's head began to swim as Bra spoke those words.

__

*Whoa, she was serious!?! Okay, Goten, how do we react to this? Yeah ,I always thought Bra was pretty, no beautiful, no sexy as hell, but this is wrong. She's my best friend's little sister and my niece's best friend. *

Goten tried to keep a straight face but to no avail. Bra giggled at him looking shocked and trying to work everything out in his head. His face was always so animated when he was in deep thought. After he got himself together he said in a soft, gentle voice.

"Bra-chan, I was going to play along with your game, joke, or whatever this is but if you're serious I'm going to have to step back. I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Bra smirked in the same fashion her father and brother smirked when things are going their way and rebutteled,

"Goten I am dead serious about this, but I think you got me wrong. Did I ever say I wanted to be in a relationship with you?" Goten looked at the Saiyajin princess and asked,

"Well what are you looking for then?"

Bra looked at him knowing the answer would come to him in a couple of seconds. She realized that Goten wasn't dumb, he was just naïve and it took a little longer for him to process information than others. She assumed it was a characteristic of being Kakkorot's child, since Gohan and Pan were also pretty naïve about worldly things.

Just as predicted, Goten figured out what she was implying. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head before he managed to say,

"Um Bra, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Bra nodded as her smirk widened. If she didn't have her father's cold exterior and her mother's sauciness in her genetic code, she knew she would've been blushing profusely from her blatant advances right now.

__

*I can't believe I'm actually saying this to him. What if I ruin a friendship over this? Well, it's too late to stop now. Things will never be the same now anyways.*

"Bra, we can't do that!!! You're twelve years younger than me! I mean, I'm flattered that you'd consider me but we can't do that!!! Your brother would kill me. And your dad? Well, he would…" Goten was cut off by Bra laughing. He asked in a fearful voice, 

"What's so funny?"

Bra looked at Goten and said in a low sultry voice,

"It would be between you and me. Nobody else would ever know. You can't deny that you want me Goten. I saw you notice me last night. You had that hungry look in your eyes. So drop that 'Goku's innocent son routine' you do so well and let do this." She started walking towards him and ran her hand down his rock hard abdomen. She felt his body shudder under her touch and smiled. She looked up at him and said in a husky voice,

"So what do you say Goten, are you game?"

Goten sighed from both the predicament he was in and the feel of Bra's soft warm hand on his skin. 

__

*What do I do? It's apparent that she knows what I feel about her. This is a once in lifetime chance Goten. What harm could it do to sleep with her one time? Well, for one, Vegeta would kill you, bring you back to life, then kill you again very slowly and painfully. It's probably best to bow out of this situation. But if I do I would wonder what it would've felt like to be inside her. No, we can't risk ruining everything over one night with the sexy, beautiful, voluptuous Bra Briefs. No matter how tempting it sounds.*

Bra watched Goten's face go into its animated stage again and sighed. 

__

*I bet he's going to try and wimp out on me. But I won't make it that easy for him. Bra Vegeta Briefs was given a challenge and she doesn't back away of her challenges.*

Goten looked down at the young woman he's known she was a child and said,

"Bra, as tempting as your proposal sounds, I can't do…" Goten was again interrupted by Bra but this time she kissed him passionately. 

His mind panicked for a moment and he slowly began returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and wondered how he was able to do so without bending down. He then realized that she hovered up to his height. He also noticed how perfectly her body felt against his. He felt electricity all over his body as the two demi-Saiyajins kissed more fervently.

__

*Please do let anyone walk in on us. I shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong…oh what the hell. I've wanted this since she was like fifteen.*

Bra felt herself get light-headed in Goten embrace and allowed him to hold her in place. She felt her juices begin to flow and her heart beat a little faster. She knew this is exactly what she wanted and she was going to have it.

__

*Jyana, I'm going to win this bet and let you know all the details of my triumph.*

Like any hot-blooded woman

I have simply wanted an object to crave

^_^ Quit screaming!!! You're hurting my ears!!! I'll have more up a lot sooner than before. I've caught up on all my work and should have time to write more. Also, Someone to Hold will be updated this weekend for sure. Saiyajin Revived will be updated within two weeks, I promise. Don't forget to review. You all know that inspires me to write faster. PEACE!!!! NaCoBe

Be good to each other.


	4. Caught Up In The Moment

****

Caught Up in The Moment

HA!!!! I got this out before Thanksgiving!!! Why? Because I'm the bomb b*@#h!!! Actually, I just got inpired. Well here's the first of want people have been asking for. THE LEMON (Theactrical music in the background.) Well, I hope you like what you read. This won't be the only one I think I can get steamier if I try. Oh well, anyways read on.

Disclaimer: I tried to buy the Dragonball series from Funimation, TOEI, and Akira but they didn't take Monopoly money. I also tried to buy the publishing of "Uninvited" but Alanis made me depressed and I forgot my purpose. Seriously, I don't own them. Wish I did. Then I could pay off my tuition.

"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts; **** is telepathic conversation; #### is flashbacks; is the song 

Gohan came home much earlier than normal today. He had been in several meetings today about expanding the pediatric wing of the hospital. He had been the head surgeon of the Satan City General Hospital for almost a year now and the meetings and presentations were something that he wasn't quite used to yet.

__

*I went to school to be a doctor, not a marketer.*

When he entered his house, his wife's old childhood home, he sighed feeling more tired now that he was home.

__

*I good hot bath would do me fine.*

As he stood in the vast foyer, deciding if he should take the stairs or fly to his room, he heard his daughter's laugh coming from her bedroom. The half Saiyajin sighed and shook his head.

__

*I thought she was with Videl at the fund raiser. If she didn't go why didn't she go to work? I'm going to have to talk with her about her priorities.*

Gohan suddenly heard another voice. A male voice. The man frowned as he noticed whose ki signature he was feeling. None other than the Capsule Corp. president Trunks Briefs, his brother's best friend and the object of his daughter's teenage fantasies. It took him a lot of patience to keep his own ki down.

__

*Why is he here!?! In her bedroom! Panny, please tell me you have more sense and decency not to do with I think you're doing.*

It wasn't that he didn't like the man, but he's noticed since Pan has gotten older Trunks has been more affectionate to his little girl. He has seen the way Trunks looks at Pan at times and he didn't appreciate the gesture. Gohan has thought repeatedly about the year that Pan and Trunks spent out in space together. He was curious to know what happened between the two because ever since the two haven't been the same. Pan has slowly but surely shed some of her tomboy qualities and has become like one of the women Trunks dates. Trunks, on the other hand, was the ultimate playboy, never committing to one woman for too long and flirting with anything that had breast and smelled good. The man wasn't good enough and too old for his daughter.

As Gohan slowly walked up the stairs, Pan's voice and laugh took on that breathless tone. Trunks' voice sounded slightly muffled and he could feel a change in their ki. He began contemplating what he would do and what he would say if they were doing what he thought they were doing.

__

*I'm going to fucking kill the bastard that's what I'm going to do! *

As Gohan reached Pan's bedroom door, he wondered if he should just burst into her room or knock. As he stood in front of the door he heard his daughter giggle and say,

"Trunks take that off right now and come here. I want to show you something." , then Trunks respond with,

"Your wish is my command, madam."

That small, but very suggestive conversation made up Gohan's mind for him. It took everything for him not to go Super Saiyajin and killed the man with his daughter. He braced himself for whatever was on the other side of the door and turned the knob. As he opened the door he saw lavender hair draped over a pillow on Pan's bed. He couldn't see his daughter past the man larger body. As he opened the door wider, Pan sat up and said,

"Hey daddy! What are you doing home so early!" Gohan looked at his daughter and the man on the bed. It took him a moment to register that neither on was embarrassed. He then noticed that both were fully clothed, with the exception of shoes. He walked further into the room and saw several pictures and outfits spread across Pan's bed and floor. He blushed at the fact that his mind was in the gutter and said,

"I left after my meetings today. Who ever thought of having meetings on Saturdays." Trunks laughed and said, 

"My mom. She had a 'nice little meeting' with me, Bra, and the rest of the executives today." Gohan shuddered for the effects. He knew about Bulma's 'nice little meeting'. He worked for her when Pan was first born. Trunks and Pan laughed at Gohan's expressions. Gohan smiled and decided to ask a question he was burning to ask.

"So what are you two doing, besides making a mess?" Pan jumped off the bed and Gohan noticed his daughter skirt was pretty short but decided not to say anything about it. The young woman hugged her father and said,

"Trunks was picking out an outfit for me to wear tonight and we started going down memory lane when he found my shoe box full of pictures." Trunks then interjected and said,

"Then I found some of Panny's trendy phase clothes and decided to model a couple of hats to show her how silly she used to look." Pan started to laugh again and said,

"Yeah, I still can't believe I let Bra talk me into buying those hats." Gohan laughed along with his daughter and said to Trunks,

" I didn't know you were into woman's fashion Trunks. You leading another life I don't know about?" Trunks blushed and quickly said,

"No! Panny agreed to let me pick out her outfit if I took her to the grand opening of my new movie theater but I didn't find anything I wanted to see her in so I'm going to buy her an outfit."

Gohan kept a smile on his face, but his mind was screaming.

__

*He's taking her on a date!?! Over my dead body!!! But I can't just tell her she can't go. Think Gohan, think! The dinner tonight! That's it!*

"Um, Pan? Did you forget about your mother's campaign dinner tonight?" Pan face dropped as she realized she had forgotten her mother's social/ political event.

"Oh no!!! I forgot! What am I going to do?" Gohan put on his fatherly face and said,

"It's your decision, but be sure to prioritize. I'm gonna go take a bath and get a little rest before I get ready." 

As Gohan walked out the door a slight smirk form on his face. Pan didn't see the gesture but Trunks easily recognized it. He and his father wore the same smirk when they had gotten their way. Trunks in turn put his smirk on.

__

*Gohan I know what you're up to.*

He then said to Pan,

"Panny, let me make a few calls, you'll be able to go to your mom's dinner and to the premiere." Pan turned and looked at Trunks with hopeful eyes,

"Really?" Trunks smiled and nodded,

"Would I lie to my best friend?" Pan smiled brightly and ran over to Trunks and hugged him, which meant she was lying on top of him,

"You're my knight in shining amour sometimes." Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and said barely above a whisper,

"Always will be."

_________________________________________________

Bra and Goten fell onto the bed still locked in a passionate kiss. If someone asked them how they got to Goten's house, neither one would be able to explain it. Bra ran her hands under Goten's shirt and felt the man's silky soft skin over granite hard muscles. She knew Goten was quite popular with women but could never fathom him being so passionate. He hands seemed to set her on fire where ever they roamed. His touches were firm but gentle, a true sign of an experience lover.

__

*Bra keep your cool. You want to be in control here. Oh hell, I want him now.*

Goten could smell her ripeness through her clothes. He told himself that he had to be in control of this situation and not move to fast but his body was telling him otherwise. He manhood throbbed again his pants, pushing at the fabric and causing him intense displeasure. Bra grounded her hips against him and made him moan. She broke the kiss and looked down at the man's mid section and smiled,

"It looks like your experiencing a little discomfort." Goten nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Bra stood up and gestured for the man to stand. He quickly complied with no complaints. Once he stood the woman began undoing the drawstring on his sweat pants. As she loosened the pants she pulled them down and knelt down. She could see his gargantuan size bulging through his underwear. The size alone brought out some primitive beast within her as she ripped the man's underwear off of him.

Goten yelped out of the shear surprise of Bra's sudden aggressive move. Before he could say anything about it. He felt her warm lips on him. He moved his hips to the rhythm she was suckling and let out a deep throaty growl. Bra growled back in response with him still in her mouth. The vibration sent chills up the mans spine as he promised himself that he would repay her for such a lovely deed. 

Bra had to reposition herself, with Goten pumping and her suckling she was inadvertently deep-throating him. Normally she would do such a thing but for some reason, since it was Goten, she didn't mind. Actually, it kind of made her anticipate him doing the same to her more. For some reason, she knew he had decided to do the same to her. It was like he said it, but didn't. She didn't focus her attention on the thought too long because she felt Goten ripped off her shirt and started messaging her breasts. She leaned deeper into his hands as she moaned against him.

Goten couldn't take Bra torture anymore. He quickly pulled her away from his penis and began sucking on her breast and messaging the other one. His other free hand quickly yanked off any remaining clothes Bra had on. The young woman squirmed as the cool air hit her bare body. She moaned and buried her hand in Goten's wild thick hair. Goten made his way down the woman's firm, soft body until he arrived at her beckoning flower. He mercilessly buried his tongue into her vulva and began drinking her sweet juices. Bra practically sat up from the extreme feeling the man was giving her. As she screamed out his name, Goten's actions became more fervent as he stuck his tongue further into her. When she felt her body contracting, knowing she was almost at her point, he stopped his dutiful job. Bra practically cried as she felt Goten leave her treasured area.

"Why did you stop?! I need you. Now!" Goten didn't say a word as he smirked an evil smirk and climbed on top of the woman. Bra looked at the man wondering what he was doing. She could have swore he said,

********************************************

"_I'll give you what you need princess. Real soon_.", but she never saw his lips move. 

********************************************

Suddenly she felt the most intoxicating feeling she had ever felt. Goten plunged himself into her completely. She felt as though she was going to split in half from his size alone. His slow, magnificent motions were driving her to the brink of insanity. She began pumping against him and growling. Goten growled back and began moving in a more rigorous fashion. 

The two changed positions to where Bra was straddling Goten and pumping as if her life depended on it. Both began to reach their peak and Bra buried her face in the crook of Goten's next. Once she hit nirvana, she clenched her teeth into Goten's neck, drawing blood.

Bra's passionately painful bite immediately sent Goten over the edge. In his blind pleasure, he bit Bra back. Both were suddenly overwhelmed with each other's memories and emotions but neither was coherent enough to realize what happened. All they knew is that they had just had the best sex of their lives with their fantasy lover. What they didn't know is they had just bonded for life.

__

But you?

You're not allowed.

You're uninvited.

An unfortunate slight.

So… What did you think? Good? Bad? So-So? Tell me how you feel about this chapter and I bet I could top this the next time. (I'm smug ain't I?) 


	5. Bonded?

****

Bonded?

See you all have got me hype up on my own story and here I am updating so soon. I'm supposed to be updating 'Someone to Hold' right now!!! I going to answer a couple of questions here: 1. This story will have some Trunks and Pan scenes in it. I was going to write a completely different story about them but I guess I'll make this a story with two sets of main characters. Trunks and Pan's song is "What are We Going to Do" by Dru Hill 2. I CAN TOP LAST CHAPTER!!! I know it!!! But it's not in this chapter… 3. There will be a Trunks and Pan lemon. But later on in the story. It will be worth the wait. If you really need a T/P lemon, read 'Reaffirmed'. 4. It's supposed to be SATAN as in the devil. That Hurcule and Videl's last name. Stop watching Toomani and go to your local comic book store and get the real DBZ.

Disclaimer: I almost owned DB/Z/GT but my credit card was maxed out. Alanis refused to sell the publishing to "Uninvited" so I cried. I asked Dru Hill "What are we going to do" and they laughed at me. Oh Well…

"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts; **** is telepathic conversation; #### is flashbacks; is the song ****

As Gohan relaxed before his wife's dinner party, his daughter was one an extravagant shopping spree in another country courtesy of the most eligible bachelor in the world. 

After Trunks made his phone calls, he set his mental agenda in action. He and Pan flew to Capsule Corp. to take his private helicopter to West City International Airport. Once there they boarded the fastest jet, which happened to be a Capsule Corp. product, and headed for Paris, France; the fashion capital of the world. Once there, Trunks took Pan to the most exclusive boutiques owned by the most popular designers in the world to find the perfect outfit for their night out on the town.

For an hour straight Pan tried on various dresses of all shades of the spectrum, all types of fine fabrics, and the most intricate of styles. Now she was trying on a dress she swore she had already tried on. It was an amethyst silk dress with diamond spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. The neckline draped to expose a modest amount of cleavage. The dress fit close in the torso and hips, then hung loosely to the floor. 

__

*Trunks I think you're taking this 'perfect outfit' thing too seriously.*

From outside the fancy dressing room Trunks said,

"Panny come on, we still have to find shoes and that other stuff! Let me see how you look." She stepped out of the dressing room to model the familiar formal gown for her life long friend. 

When Trunks and the fashion consultant saw Pan both men gasped. Pan sighed, thinking they didn't like the dress,

"Trunks, I think I put this dress on before." The lavender haired man leaned back in the plush leather chair he was sitting in and said in a silky smooth voice,

"Yeah you did, but the one you tried on before was a size larger and had a higher neck line. This one," Trunks blushed and continued, "well it hugs you. Your, um, shape is accentuated more. I think this is the dress for you." Pan looked at the man and wondered why he was blushing so. She looked down at the elegant dress and blushed as she realized her body was indeed more profound. She smiled at the consult and back to her fairy tale prince and said,

"So this is the one huh." Trunks smiled and lifted himself out of the chair then walked over to the young woman as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I believe it is, lil bit." The two human-Saiyajin hybrids looked at each other for a moment. Trunks smiled and kissed Pan on top of her head and said in a small voice,

"That dress was made for you." Pan leaned on the man as she turned to look in the mirror. She noticed she and Trunks looked perfect together. She smiled and thought to herself,

__

*I wouldn't mind staying like this forever.*

Trunks closed his eyes and hugged his second best friend. His then said out loud,

"Yeah, me too." Pan looked at Trunks surprised at what he said. Trunks in turned smiled at the 18 year old. The woman stepped back from the man and asked,

"Did you just answer my thought Trunks?" The man smiled brighter and said,

"Go get changed. We still have to get you other stuff and we only have three more hours Japan time."

_______________________________________________

Goten turned in his sleep and snuggled up to something soft and warm. Once his mind registered that he was in bed with someone he slowly began to wake up. With his eyes still closed, he wondered if the 'event' with Bra was a dream and he was in bed with yet another one-night stand.

__

*Well, if it was yet another dream about her it was the best one to date.*

The man yawned and began to open his eyes. When he saw a mess of soft aqua blue hair before him he started to panic.

__

*Oh shit!!! It was real! I slept with Bra! Oh man, oh man, please don't let anyone find out about this or let it come back to bite me in the ass.*

Bra yawned and turned over to face Goten. When she saw his overly animated face, she slightly laughed. She then said in a drowsy voice,

"I already told you, no one's gonna find out. Quit worrying, I'm on the pill." Goten looked at the Saiyajin princess slightly confused,

"I didn't say anything. What are you talking about?" Bra laughed out loud this time and said,

"You're freaking out Goten. You started yelling about getting caught and us being together, one-time I might add, coming to bite you in the ass." Goten raised his eyebrow and sighed,

"I didn't know I said that out loud. Sorry," he then sat up on the edge of the bed. Bra noticed all the scratches on Goten's back and said to herself,

__

*I'm not usually one to get rough. Goten brought out a side of me that I didn't even know about. Wow.*

She sat up and said,

"Well, I gotta go. I have to get ready for Videl's dinner party." Goten put his head in his hands and cursed under his breath.

"Damn, I forgot about that. I got go over to mom and dad's to pick up my suit. Go ahead and take your shower. I need to change the bed and stuff. Pan has some extra clothes in her old room." Bra nodded and got out of the bed. She had the biggest urge to hold Goten and assure him that everything would be okay. His regret seemed to be radiating throughout the room. Instead she said,

"Goten, I just want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. I knew what I was doing. If it matters to you, I want you to know you are the best lover I've ever had." Goten sighed and said in a low grumble,

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm okay." Bra sighed and head to the bathroom. She knew he wasn't okay but decided it was something he would have to work out himself.

Once Bra left the room, Goten began cleaning the room. As he began to pick up the remaining shreds on clothes, he wondered what was on his mind when he did this.

__

*Damn, it's bad enough that I slept with my best friend's little sister, but did I have to rip her clothes off of her? I never do things like this. Not even with Parisu and I was in love with her. I think I need mental help.*

Suddenly, Goten heard Bra scream. He dropped the ragged clothing and ran to the washroom. He opened the bathroom door to find Bra standing in front of the full length mirror holding her shoulder. He looked around the washroom to see if there was someone in there or if there was any traces of blood anywhere. When he didn't see any sign of an accident or break in, he said in a slightly irritated voice,

"What?!?" Bra turned around with tears in her eyes and ran over to Goten and began pounding her fists in his chests and began yelling,

"How could you!!! You bastard!" Some of the punches hurt Goten but most didn't. He was more concerned about the young woman's mental state. He grabbed her small hands and said,

"What the hell is wrong with you!? How could I do what?" Bra sobbed and leaned against Goten. The man held her, unsure of what else to do. Once she calmed down he asked in a more relaxed voice,

"Bra what did I do?" Bra looked up at him, her eyes tearing up again, and leaned her head over. Goten didn't know what she was doing but began looking down at her neck. He saw a mark on the base of her neck but couldn't tell what it was because her hair covered it up. He moved the aqua locks and saw what caused the woman to go into hysteria. 

__

*Oh no. How could I?*

He stepped back from the woman and leaned against the wall. The entire time he stared at Bra's neck and shook his head. Bra said as the tears slipped from her eyes,

"You bit me, Goten. You marked me. How could you?" Goten looked at Bra as she broke down into tears. He swore he felt his heart breaking for her. He watched her fall to the ground and saw her body rack with each sob. His mind raced as he tried to think up how to fix such a major mistake.

__

*Think Goten, there's got to be some way to fix this. But the only person who would know would kill me if I asked his help. Why is it so cold?*

Goten looked down and noticed that he and Bra were still naked. He when into the washroom and grabbed a towel to cover himself then he grabbed his bathrobe for Bra. As he passed the mirrored medicine cabinet he noticed he too, had a bite mark on his neck. He shook his head and looked in the mirror again, but the bite mark was still there.

__

*No!!! This can't be happening! She bit me too?!? We can't be bonded. I don't love Bra like that. How can I fix this? Goten, you're the oldest of you two so you gotta fix it.*

Goten walked over to Bra and squatted down next to her and said,

"Bra, here put this on. Listen, I'll fix this somehow. I don't know how yet but I will." Out of the clear, Goten came up with a hopeful thought,

"Hey, we're Saiyajin but we're also human. Maybe our human side can overpower this bond thing." Bra looked at the hopeful man as if he had lost his mind. 

"What are you talking about Goten! I'm the one with the marking on me! Where's this 'we' shit coming from!?" Goten looked down like a guilty little boy and said,

"Well, I, um, have, um…You bit me also." He then turned his head to show her the bite mark on the base of his neck. She gasped then slumped her shoulders. She looked at the man and said, 

"You know we're fucked right?" Goten shook his head frantically and said,

"No! Bra we can beat this bond crap. I don't care what we were taught about it. Your dad was talking from a full Saiyajin's pint of view and we're not full Saiyajins!" Bra leaned on Goten's shoulder and said in a defeated tone,

"I hope you're right. Because as nice and sweet you are, I just don't love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you." Goten leaned his head on her head and said,

"Yeah, same here."

__

Must be strangely exciting

To watch the stoic squirm

****

I told you this one wasn't a lemon!!! But if you want one you better review or I'll stop. ^_^ I'm mean ain't I? PEACE!!!! NaCoBe


	6. Ignorance Should Be Bliss

****

Ignorance Should Be Bliss

Hey all. Yes, I finally updated! I'm so happy you guys love my story and urge me to update. But let me inform you about me. I am a full time college student with a full time job. Those two things are priority number one. Also, when I write I prefer to take my time and make sure I like it before I post anything. I would much rather give slow updates that are good than give fast ones that are garbage. I hope you all understand. But as of right now I have a two week semester break. I will try my best to get more out but at the same time, I have three stories including this one. But for sure you can expect another chapter from me well before the new year.

Discalimer: My parents said they will buy me Dragonball/ Z/GT, as well as, the publishing rights to Alanis Morrisette's "Uninvited" and *Nsync's "Just the Two of Us". But then again, they are habitual liars.

"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts; **** is telepathic conversation; #### is flashbacks; is the song

Bra flew home at a relatively slow pace as she replayed the last five hours in her head. She was still able to feel Goten all around her although she was about 20 miles away from his house.

__

*This can't be real!!! Me and Goten? Forever?!? No way. No fucking way!!! I mean yeah, he's a good lay and all but really Kami, Goten? He's my brother's best friend, my best friend's uncle! I'm bonded to cute, sweet, dopey Goten. Kami, that's not even my type!!!*

The Saiyajin princess' eyes began to cloud over with tears and she slowed her flight down even more. When her view was totally obstructed she stopped in mid-air and sobbed,

"This can't be happening to me! It was just a stupid bet." She began crying so hard that she forgot she was floating and lowered her ki so much that she wasn't able to support herself in the air. She fell to the ground into a shallow part of the forest.

Goten was at his parents' house helping ChiChi take the laundry off the line. Growled as he heard bits and pieces of Bra's thoughts.

__

*Hey! I didn't want this neither. You're twelve years younger than me for Kami's sake!*

The man was so engulfed in his and Bra's thoughts that he didn't hear his mother screaming at him,

"Goten, my sheets!?!" The man looked over at his mother and said slightly agitated,

"What mom?"

"That's my sheet you're shredding there! What's wrong with you? You've seemed so distant since you came over." Goten looked down at the ragged sheet and sighed.

"Sorry mom, I'll buy you a new set of sheets. I'm just a little stressed." ChiChi smiled and said,

"That's okay, it was old anyway. Let me guess, women trouble, again." Goten's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at his mother's remark.

__

*You don't know half of it mom. Let's try woman trouble.*

ChiChi sat the basket of clothes she was holding down and asked,

"So what is it this time son? Some woman is claiming to be pregnant by you, again? One of Trunks groupies tried to use you, again? You know you wouldn't have these problems if you would just settle down with one woman." Goten looked at his mother and thought,

__

*That's the problem!!! I unintentionally settled down to one woman!*

The man looked up at the sky and fought the emotional turmoil he was feeling from his unwilling mate. He looked down at his mother's soft brown eyes and thought,

__

*I could tell mom. Yeah, she's going to freak out at first, but she'll keep it between me, her, and Bra. She could also give us some advice on what to do. And Dende' knows I need some major help right know.*

Goten looked at his mother and began in a soft tone,

"Mom, I made a terrible mistake and I really need some help to fix it, if it is possible to fix." ChiChi studied her second child's face and saw pure desperation. 

__

*Kami, what could have done that got him so upset!!! *

As ChiChi said her silent prayer, she asked,

"Honey, what kind of mistake could be so bad that it can't be fixed?" The youngest Son male was about to explain when he abruptly felt a dull pain in the pit of he stomach.

__

*Something's wrong with her!*

He looked at ChiChi and said in a panicked voice,

"Mom, I gotta go!," then flew off towards West Capital City.

___________________________

He flew as fast as he could without going super. He didn't want to alert anyone, fearing that it would lead to questions he couldn't answer without them finding out about him and Bra. But at the same time he felt as though he couldn't get to her fast enough. Goten stopped over the west edge of the forest and began his search. He couldn't feel her power level but somehow he knew she was here. As he scoured the area, Goten shouted,

"Bra, can you hear me?" He waited a few moments to see if he could hear anything that would sound like her but the forest was completely quiet. 

*Dende, please give me something to know she hear!* 

Suddenly, the setting sun hit a rocky knoll and a patch of turquoise hair was highlighted. Goten quickly flew down to the area and located an unconscious Bra at the bottom of the hilly area. He carefully picked her up and sighed with relief. 

*She's hurt but it's nothing fifteen minute in the regen tank can't fix. I'm just happy I found her.* 

Goten slowly took of with Bra in his arms. He had never felt so afraid in his life and he hated her, as well as, himself because of this. He knew all too well it was the bond in effect.

__

*I got to find out how to break this damned bond shit before I go crazy!*

Although Bra was unconscious, she heard the man's comment clearly. She thought,

__

*My sentiments exactly.*

__________________________________

Pan sat in the plush leather seat on Trunks' private jet and closed her eyes, hoping to get a moment's rest. The shopping trip was a grueling event with trying on several dresses and countless pairs of shoes. Not to mention choosing from the myriad of exquisite jewelry Trunks insisted she get to accessorize the beautiful dress. But all of this was minuscule in comparison to what was on her mind. 

__

*After all these years, I finally know how he feels about me. He bonding to me!!! Me!!! Little Pan-chan!!! Thank you so much Kami!!! I thought my prayers and wishes were going unheard for so long.*

Trunks watched Pan snuggle into the seat as he talked on the plane's phone to Sora.

"No, Sora, I can't hang out with you tonight. I promised some associates that I would attend a function." On the other end of the line, Sora whined,

"But can't I go?"

"Sorry, it's more of a family thing. My sister, parents, and best friends will be there." Trunks thought to himself,

__

*And the woman I've loved for so long.*

He thought about breaking it off with the frivolous model right then over the phone but decided to do so in person.

__

*She is owed that much.*

As Sora went on and on pretty much about nothing, Trunks smiled as he noticed a light pink hue appear across the bridge of Pan's nose. He didn't hear the woman on the phone anymore as he though about his best friend before him.

__

*She's so beautiful, always has been. And tonight I'm going to tell her how much I've felt about her for so many years now. Knowing she feels the same makes my life seem brand new. Son Pan, you will be mine, no matter what our families think.*

See, I was thinking

Then it clicked one day

That no one else 

Has ever made me feel this way

______________________________________

An infuriated Gohan walked back and forth in his daughter's bedroom. He could still smell Trunks' cologne lingering on Pan's bed where he had laid earlier that day. He walked over to the bed and snatched off the sheets.

__

*I'm going to kill him or trap her in this house before this shit gets out of hand!*

The man looked at the peach colored paper taped on the bedroom door with his only child's frilly handwriting adorning it in turquoise ink; the two colors making a feminine version of his father's trademark colors; her colors.

__

--------------------

Daddy,

Trunks has whisked me away on the ultimate shopping spree. Can you guess where? Paris!!! We're going to find this 'perfect outfit' he's so bent on finding for me. Go ahead to the dinner without me. I'll see you and mom there.

Oh yeah, trunks and I have figured out a way to attend both mom's dinner and the theater opening. See, I'm prioritizing!!! Isn't that cool?

Love you,

Panny

---------------------- 

"Yeah, real cool Pan. You're doing who knows what in a completely different country with a womanizing, self righteous ass who's twelve years older than you!" Gohan frowned as he read the letter for the ninth time in a half hour, each time getting angrier. He looked over at the pictures on her mantle and frowned. He had never realized almost all of the picture on it had Trunks in them. Trunks holding Pan and Bra on his shoulder. Trunks in an eating contest with Goten. Trunks and Vegeta with the same stoic expression on their face.

__

*How come I never realized this!!! She's obsessed with the man! Yeah, she's had a crush on him, but this is more than that! It has been for almost three years. *

The legendary Saiyajin grabbed the only picture of Trunks by himself, which happened to be the largest, and yelled, 

"You bastard!!! You don't take a friend to Paris for one fucking outfit!!! What are you doing and what have you been doing with my daughter!!!", all the time wishing the picture was the real thing so he could pull out his lavender hair out strand by strand.

Pan and Trunks tensed up at the same time. Both felt Gohan's ki flare up then dissipate. Pan also heard her father's outburst and prayed he didn't hear any of her thoughts.

__

*Oh man! What am I going to do about daddy? He's going to kill Trunks if he finds out about us building a bond.*

She looked over at the object of affection and saw he'd turn a pasty gray. He held the, now crushed, phone in his hand as he looked straight ahead. Pan went ant sat next to him and said,

"You know you don't have to go to my mom's dinner. I could just meet you later at the theater." Trunks looked at Pan's reassuring face and felt the color come back. He also felt a primal flame ignited within him and smirked. 

__

*Gohan, I don't care how angry you are. Your little girl is my angel. You're going to have to kill me to keep me away from her.*

He said in a soft but firm voice,

"No, I'm going. And the best thing is, I'm going with my favorite girl. Nothing can stop that." Pan's smile widened as she heard him call her his 'favorite girl'.

__

*I haven't heard that in a long time. Since, I was sixteen to be exact. I used to think he said that just to get me to do what he wanted. But now, I know that phrase has always meant so much more.*

She blushed and said in a small squeak,

"Okay!"

__

Next time I saw you girl 

I knew I'd have to try

To tell you everything

That I've been feeling deep inside

So listen girl cause what 

I say is from my heart

So if you're ready

___________________________

Goten landed in the Briefs backyard with Bra in tow, Much to the man's dismay, his father and Vegeta were less than fifty feet away from him. Vegeta immediately noticed his daughter's limp form and pulled her out of Goten's arms, all the while silently demanding an explanation with his angry eyes.

"We were sparring and I guess I hit her too hard because she passed out. I think she needs the regeneration tank. I'll take her down." Goten gently lifted the woman from Vegeta's arms and headed in the house.

__

*Dende' please tell me they bought that! At least now the only thing I'll get from Vegeta is a long, extremely hard kick in the ass. But hey, it beats being dead!*

Once Goten reached the private medical area, made specifically for the Saiyajins by Bulma, he sat the young woman in the tank. He then secured the air mask and monitors on her, being careful not to touch her to intimately. He set the tank for twenty minutes and watched the blue liquid begin to fill the cistern and sighed as Bra began to float in the healing fluid. 

He watched her and noticed how peaceful she looked. He could feel it too. He slightly smiled as he noticed how much she looked like an exotic goddess with her long hair floating gracefully around her face. He touched the viewing glass and said,

"I really am sorry for this. I should've known better."

"Damn right you should've!" Goten spun around and saw Vegeta and Goku standing behind him. Vegeta walked up to the tank and looked at his daughter. He then turned to Goten and growled,

"Why was my daughter sparring with you? She doesn't fight." Goten gulped as he looked down at the older, much more powerful man. His voice quivered as he said,

"But she does practice martial arts. She said she wanted to learn some new sparring techniques. She didn't come to you because it was supposed to be a surprise." The Saiyajin prince stared at the man and asked in a low, menacing voice,

"Why didn't she go to your niece?" Goten felt like he was about to pass out as his mind screamed,

__

*I can't think!!! Oh no!*

He then heard Bra say clairvoyantly,

__

*****************

"Tell him I couldn't find her! Jeez!" Goten blurted out,

******************

"I think she said she couldn't find her?" Vegeta looked at the man and said,

"Gravity room, now!", then walked out the room. Goten acted as though he was upset but in actuality, he could've hugged the man. Vegeta bought his lies.

As Goten slowly walked out of the room, Goku said,

"Funny, I could never spar in the house. I wonder how you and Bra faired." Goten slowly turned and looked at his father. He tried to speak but everything came out a dry whisper. Goku smiled his typical trademark smile but his eyes said a different story. 

"And in the bedroom. You guys must really have a new technique although me and your mom call it sex." Suddenly, Goten couldn't breath and his mind kept screaming,

__

*I'm about to die!!!*

Goku watched his son turn deathly pale and knew he'd temporarily stopped breathing. He walked over to the man and said,

"Stop worrying. Do you actually think I'd tell Vegeta? That'll mean I'll have to kill him to save you." The demi- Saiyajin let out a breath as he thanked his father through facial expressions. He turned to leave again and Goku said,

"It's not like you bonded with her. Now if you did, which you didn't because you're not that dumb, Vegeta wouldn't kill you. He'd just make everyday of your life a living hell," Goku chuckled and continued, " but you don't have anything to worry about because you didn't bite her and she didn't bite you. Right son?"

Goten knew he had gone pale again as he answered,

"Um, yeah, right." Goku laughed and said,

"Goten, don't let him see the mark. It'll make both of your lives easier for now. Don't worry, no one else will know about this if you two keep you actions in check until you're ready to let everyone know." Goku then transported home. 

__

Must be strangely exciting 

To watch shepherd meet shepherd

Okay, now what did you think? I know I haven't met up to my challenge yet. But it's coming!!! F.Y.I. I'm thinking of removing my stories from FF.net. No!!! I don't have anything against the site, I actually like it a lot. I'm thinking about just posting on my upcoming website. Well, anyways, review dammit, REVIEW!!! PEACE!!! NaCoBe 


	7. Denial is the First Step

****

Denial is the first step

Hey y'all!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! I have over 100 reviews on this story! I'm happy to know there is someone out there that enjoys this story as much as I do. You all have touched my heart. That was a great Christmas/ Birthday gift and I hope in the New Year you all will continue to enjoy more of my stories.

Disclaimer: My parents said they will buy me Dragonball/ Z/GT, as well as, the publishing rights to Alanis Morrisette's "Uninvited" and *Nsync's "Just the Two of Us". But then again, they are habitual liars.

"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts; **** is telepathic conversation; #### is flashbacks; is the song

__

FYI: Someone e-mailed me and said that I put Goku out of character in my stories. Well just to let that person know, I don't believe he is out of character. Goku may not be a very smart person but he wasn't a complete ditz like a lot of stories portray him as. Goku was an innocent character but he had to know about sex and relationships. Come on, he had two kids!!! I don't think ChiChi produced them on her own. No matter how strong willed she is!

Anyways, on with the story. Be sure to review!!!

Vegeta stood in the middle of his private gravity room and smirked as Goten slowly entered. He turned towards the console as he said to the younger man,

"Seal the door."

Goten silently obliged and proceeded to punch the access code to seal off the room. Once the voice module declared the door sealed, Vegeta set the gravity to 200 time the earth's gravity.

__

*The fool should be able to move freely at this level.*

Goten immediately felt the gravity push down on his body and frowned. He was expecting a much higher level than what he was experiencing. A small alarm went off in his head as he thought,

__

*Okay, this isn't the usual punishment. He usually set the gravity so high that I could barely move and proceeds to kick my ass but I could move pretty free in this. He's up to something and I don't like it one bit.*

"Um, Vegeta? Wha…" Goten's question was cut off by a foot slamming into his mouth. He flew into a wall and slid down to the floor with a thud. Goten watched in horror as he saw Vegeta walking towards him with an expression that mirror one he wore when Babidi took over his mind. The young Saiyajin asked as he wiped the trickle of blood away from his mouth,

"Couldn't you have waited until I turned around? Geez!" Vegeta growled,

"Did you wait until Bra had her guard up before you knocked her out?" He then threw a ki blast at the man's face. Goten phased out just before the blast made contact with him and reappeared behind the Saiyajin prince hoping to get a quick hit in. Vegeta predicted this move and elbowed him in the stomach. Goten lurched forward and gasped for air.

__

*Shit!!! He's not punishing me, he's trying to kill me!*

Vegeta didn't wait for the man to catch his breath as he slammed his fist into the small of his back. If Goten was all human, the hit would have paralyzed him but the only thing that happened was Goten slammed into the floor again really hard, causing a couple of the floor tiles to break under him. The man tasted blood in his mouth as he slowly rose from the floor. Vegeta stood directly in front of him with a smirk, but this wasn't his usual smug look. The expression the man wore sent another wave of chills down Goten's spine.

__

*Okay, that look there confirms it. He wants to kill me. *

Goten crouched down into his fighting stance and waited for Vegeta to attack again. Instead of attacking, the full Saiyajin growled to the man,

"So you are going to fight back. I thought you were implying you only fought women since you've yet to hit me." Goten frowned and said,

"You attacked me so suddenly, I wasn't really given a chance"

"You have a chance now, come at me now if you are man enough. Or you the coward I'm taking you as boy." Goten growled and thought to himself,

__

*If he's this angry about a fight, I would hate for him to what really happened. Well, I guess I'll have to deal with this.*

Vegeta crossed his arms and said,

"Well boy?" The younger man took a deep breath and charged at the man.

__

*Hopefully, I'll make it through this and get home to my emergency senzu.*

_______________________________________________________________

Gohan walked into his wife's campaign office decked out in his tuxedo. He plastered a warm smile on his face although he was furious. As he walked passed many of the female workers they smiled and blushed. He knew from previous experience not to stop and hold conversations with the women. The nice chatter usually led to the ladies propositioning him. Of course he'd simply decline but he figured why even put himself in a position like that when he could avoid it completely by not stopping to talk. He knew almost everyone thought he was younger than Videl, he didn't look a day over thirty although he was closer to forty-five. 

__

*Despite how I old I look, it doesn't give these women the right to talk to a married man. What would their mothers think!!!*

As he entered his wife's office, his smile quickly turned into a scowl. Videl looked at him and asked as she kissed him,

"What has your pants in a bunch?" The man grumbled and said,

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, that's who." She raised an eyebrow and said,

"What has he done this time?" Videl knew Gohan has been apprehensive about Trunks' friendship with their daughter since the GT trip. She had to admit she understood her husband's suspicions. She too has been a little troubled about the same. Trunks and Pan were unusually close for two people with a twelve year age difference amongst them but she has decided to dismiss it as a brother/ sister relationship. After all, Trunks did baby sit Pan along with his sister.

Gohan sat in a chair in front of Videl's desk and said,

"The bastard took her to buy a dress." The woman wrinkled her nose as she said,

"So. What's so bad about that? He always buys her stuff." She added in her thoughts, hoping Gohan wasn't paying attention,

__

*And that sort of bothers me. But I guess we're used to it since it's nothing truly personal.*

The man looked at his wife and said,

"He took her to Paris to buy a fucking dress Videl! What kind of friend takes you to another country for a dress if something isn't going on between the two of them?!?" Videl gasped and said breathlessly,

"Paris? Wow! What's the special occasion?"

"Your dinner and his theater's grand opening. Even thought they're not saying it, they're going on a date. A damn date!!! Our 18 year old daughter is going on a date with a 31 years old man!" Videl sighed and sat in her husband's lap and asked,

"Are you sure Gohan? It's not like they haven't hung out together before. I mean, it is weird to take her all the way to France for a dress, but at the same time we are talking about Trunks. He never does things normal, everything has to be extravagant with him." The man looked at his wife and moaned in frustration.

__

*Maybe I am overreacting. I just don't know when it comes to Trunks. On one hand, he's a family friend who I should trust with my daughter. On the other hand, he's a womanizing spoil rich kid who knows he can pull at my little girl's heart. Something about him just pokes at me the wrong way when it comes to Panny.*

"I don't know Videl, their friendship scares me. I just don't want him to hurt our daughter." Videl smiled and hugged her mate. She looked him in the eyes and said,

"I tell you what, when they come tonight why don't we have a nice civilized, non-combative talk with them, okay?" Gohan smiled at the love of his life and said,

"That's fine with me. But if he said something crazy, I'll have to…" Videl glared at him and growled,

"GOHAN?!?" The man smiled sheepishly and said,

"Okay." She then kissed him on the forehead and thought to herself,

__

*I just hope our worries will be proven wrong. Panny, as much as you like him, I don't think he's the one for you.*

Gohan heard his wife's thoughts this time and replied intuitively,

*Likewise.* 

_______________________________________________________________

Bra opened her eyes as she felt the fluid drain from the regeneration tank. She stepped out of the apparatus and was over-taken by a dull pain in her stomach. She wondered if was she healed all the way until she heard Goten curse in her head. Her first instinct was to run to find him, but she forced herself to go to her room. Once she reached her room, she took a shower and changed her clothes, all the time still hearing Goten in her head. As she brushed her hair she yelled to the man,

__

***"Will you get the hell out of my head!"*** She then said out loud,

"It's bad enough I still feel around me." The young woman stopped fiddling with her hair out of frustration and went to lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to think of how to block out Goten until they found a way to break the bond. She tossed in her bed and realized Goten was fighting someone and losing horribly. She sat up in the bed and wondered out loud,

"Did daddy find out? Oh great he's trying to kill Goten!"

She hopped off her bed and ran down to the gravity room. Sure enough, there was Vegeta pounding the living hell out of Goten. The woman went over to the viewer her mother installed and punched the access code to speak to her father.

"DADDY STOP!" Vegeta turned around and saw his daughter with a look of fear on her face. He growled and walked towards the viewer and yelled,

"Why should I? He knocked you unconscious!" The young princess looked passed her father to her new mate, who was wiping blood out of his eye and said,

"It wasn't his fault daddy. I told him to come at me with everything he had. He tried to convince me otherwise but I refused. If you're going to mad at someone, be mad at me." Vegeta looked back at the man who was looking directly at his little girl. He looked back at Bra and saw she was looking at Goten the same way.

__

*What the hell!?! Why are they looking at each other like that? Something's going on. But what, I don't know.*

Vegeta turned to Goten and said,

"Ten minutes in the regen tank then leave. You and I will talk later." Goten quickly stood and said sarcastically,

"Yes sir.", then he walked out of the room. Vegeta turned to ask Bra what was going on only to find she had shut off the viewer.

*I'm going to find out what's going on. Why for some reason, do I feel Trunks in involved in this somehow.* 

_______________________________________________________________

Bra ran to catch up to Goten and said,

"Are you okay?" The man turned and said,

"My father knows." Bra stumbled against a wall and said,

"Oh great. Do you think he told anyone else? Like my parents?" Goten looked at the young lady and said,

"He said he didn't. I believe him." Bra sighed and asked,

"Do you think he will help us find a way to break this crap? I mean, without my parents finding out?" Goten laughed bitterly and said,

"You know Bra, it's funny. Not even six hours ago you were Miss Confident telling me, 'It would be between you and me. Nobody's going to find out'. Now that the shit has hit the fan you want to become a little girl and don't want daddy to know that you're a freak. Well, it's a little too late for that princess." Bra bit her bottom lip and said in a low growl,

"Hey! You fucking bit me! All I wanted was casual sex. One time, not lifetime, asshole!" Goten pushed Bra against a wall and growled,

"And who says I bit you first! You're the one who came pursuing me! You're the one who practically stuck your pussy in my face! And you fucking bit me first, little girl. Just as much as you hear and feel me, I hear and feel you. So you better be just as mad at yourself as your are with me." Bra rolled her eyes and began to rebuttal but Goten interrupted her by saying,

"Shut the hell up. I don't want to hear your voice right now. I'm going home." The man walked to the nearest window and flew towards his home. Bra watched him fly away with tears brimming her eyes. She was angry with the man but at the same time she knew he was right. As a tear ran down her eye she said,

"But you didn't even heal yourself."

_______________________________________________________________

Pan and Trunks landed back at the West Capital airport and quickly gathered their belongings and headed towards the man's limo. Once in the car, Pan said in a slightly panicked voice as she looked at her watch,

"You know we're going to be late right? I mean, I haven't done anything to my hair or figured out my make up and we only have two and a half hour before the dinner starts." The young woman groaned and said to herself,

"Daddy is not going to like this, not one bit." Trunks watched her chastise herself as if Gohan was speaking directly to her and leaned over to her and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him only to find his face only a couple of inches away from hers. He looked in her eyes and said,

"Don't you think I have all that figured out? Panny, just relaxed and let me take care of you. We are not going to be that late if we are late at all. So stop worrying about what Gohan is going to say, okay?" Pan smiled and nodded in response.

"I should have known. You're my savior Trunks." She leaned her head over and placed it slightly on his shoulder. He looked over at her and smirked. Pan looked at him and felt something inside of her ignite as her breathing changed slightly. She raised her hand up to move a strand of hair out of his eyes and allowed her hand to trace the outline of his face. As she moved closer to him, Trunks heard her say mentally,

***"_Kiss me._"*** He lowered his head and sighed then pulled away. Pan watched him with utter confusion in her eyes as she asked in a winded tone,

"Um, Trunks? Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" The man looked out of his tinted window and mumbled,

"Nothing's wrong. You didn't do anything. It's just, never mind." Pan scooted over to him and placed her hand on his back.

"You could tell me." He glanced over at her and said,

"If I kiss you I might not want to stop. You deserve something better than a back seat rumble." Pan giggled and wrapped her arms around Trunks' body. She got on her knees and nuzzled her face in his hair. She then pressed her body flush against his back and said,

"Who said I didn't want a back seat rumble with you." She nipped his ear lobe and added,

"And who said I would want you to stop?" Trunks turned to look at her and was pulled into a passionate kiss. He quickly responded by turning and lowering her onto the car seat. Pan moaned against his lips and entwined her fingers in his hair. Trunks suddenly felt an aching need to be closer to the woman he's loved so long as he pressed his body against hers and deepened their kiss.

Pan's hands ventured down to Trunks' waist as she started to pull at the man's shirt in hopes to pull it off. Trunks felt her rough tugs and smiled against her lips. He lifted off of her and removed his shirt. He looked down at the woman and saw her face was flushed with desire. He smiled warmly at her and asked,

"Are you sure you want this? You know all you have to do is say stop and I will." She responded by unbuttoning his pants and massaging his manhood. He closed his eyes and moaned. She smirked and asked barely above a whisper,

"Does this answer your question?" She continued to kneed his jewels through his underwear with one hand and run her delicate hand down his chiseled abs with the other. She felt him grow under her touch as he leaned his head back and groaned out her name. 

Pan smiled as she saw the effect she was having on the man, knowing this is something she has wanted to do for a long time. In the mist of her satisfaction, she felt a strong pair of hands clasps onto her hips as Trunks leaned down to kiss her again. She felt him massage her center and slide one hand up her side to her bosom. She closed her eyes and moaned against the man's lips. She continued her ministrations on him but found it harder to concentrate on her objective.

Trunks felt her writhe beneath him and smiled. As he felt her nipple harden into a little bud and her juices flow through her underwear, he had this instinctive urge to tear off her clothes and claim her savagely but willed himself to remain in control. He lifted the moist barrier out of his way and slid his fingers in her gentle valley.

Pan gasped and moved her hands to Trunks' tail spot then lightly ran her nails across it. Trunks sharply sucked in air as he experienced feelings he's never felt before. He stuck his finger deeper inside her and began thrusting in her. She quickly caught onto the rhythm of his thrusts and panted his name repeatedly. Soon Pan reached euphoria and she screamed out. Trunks kissed her to muffle her sweet cries but continued to massage her. Once she caught her bearings she looked at the man and said,

"I want you inside of me." Trunks smiled and began to kiss her softly. The salty taste of her sweat aroused him more than he ever thought he could be. He wanted her so badly that it was painful. As he pushed his pants down to free his aching member, the limo driver said over the two way speaker,

"Mr. Briefs, we are now at the manor sir. Will Miss Son need a ride home or will she be remaining in the presence of you and Miss Bra?" Trunks leaned his head against Pan's head and swore under his breath. He reached over the woman and said to the driver,

"Pan will be staying for a while. Thanks." He then looked down at the glistening beauty beneath him and said softly,

"How about we continue this inside." Pan smiled and said,

"How about later. We do have an agenda to keep." The man sighed and said as he lifted off of her, 

"Yeah, that's right. Maybe some other time then." She lifted up and kissed Trunks softly but with full of passion and whispered,

"You can guarantee that Mr. Briefs."

Both Saiyajins enter the Briefs residence looking and smelling very assuming. Of course the first person they run into is none other than the Prince of Saiyajins. Both try to scurry up the stairs without speaking or attracting any attention to themselves but Vegeta had other ideas.

"Nice to see you Pan." Pan smiled innocently and said,

"Hi Veggie-sama!" and tried to continue up the stairs. Vegeta walked closer to her and Trunks and said,

"You look rather content today. Doesn't she Trunks." The man turned to look at his father and said,

"Um, yeah, I guess. Look dad, you do realize we only have about two hours to Videl's dinner party. We need to get dressed and you do too. So, um, see you in a bit." Trunks grabbed Pan's arm and continued up the stairs.

Vegeta watched the two run up the stairs and was actually surprised to see them go in different directions. He started up the stairs towards his room as he thought to himself. 

__

*My son and Kakkorot's granddaughter. My blood and that idiot's blood. I should've known it was bound to happen. Well, it's out of my hands. Let her family deal with it. One thing, I don't understand, why would my princess and that fool Goten try to hide something out of their hands? Who knows. *

Well, this is a prelude to a very funny and interesting chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one though. Oh yeah, due to overwhelming e-mails and reviews I will keep this on FF.net as well as my sight. Next update I will give you my site address. Happy New Year!!! PEACE!!! NaCoBe 


	8. Amazing Discoveries

****

Amazing Discoveries

Goten slowly chewed on a senzu from his private supply. He vowed to always keep at least three around after the Bebi incident. He slowly felt his energy return and sighed. He headed upstairs to the shower and was overcome by the smell of him and Bra's lovemaking as he passed his room.

__

How could I have been so stupid!!! She's a child in comparison to me. I should have had more control.

He continued down to his bathroom and again was bombarded with the Saiyajin princess's enticing scent. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as apart of his thought about the woman's soft touch and sweet kisses.

__

Damn, she felt good. I could take her over and over and… Goten stop!!! You can't be thinking about little Bra like this!!! 

The man looked in the mirror and said to himself,

"I really have to find a way to break this hold. If I don't, I might dig myself deeper into a hole." He then looked around the bathroom, remembering her naked form was there hours ago, and said out loud to himself.

"We're already deep enough as it is."

As Trunks and Pan went up the stairs Trunks said,

"Panny go to the room you usually stay in and everything will be waiting for you." The young lady looked at the man and nodded. As they reached the top of the stairs, Pan had the urge to pull the man into a soft kiss but quickly remembered Vegeta watching them like a hawk. She looked at the man and thought to him,

__

"Thank you, for everything." The man smiled as he walked away from her and said,

__

"My pleasure. There's more to come tonight." Pan smiled and tried to hide the blush creeping up on her face but to no avail. She started to the guest suite next to her best friend's suite and said to herself,

" I bet there is, and I can't wait." 

As she passed Bra's massive bedroom she could've swore she heard soft whimpers coming from the woman's room. Pan smiled thinking the whimpers meant Bra was pleasuring herself.

__

Damn, she's got balls!!! Getting her groove on while her dad's right down stairs. Well as she said, 'When you need it, you get it.'

She stood there for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders and continued to the room. Once she entered her self-proclaimed room of the house, she was inundated by a team of stylists. They immediately pushed her to the bathroom and she was met by three women who had a warm bubble bath ready for her. She stood with her mouth agape and thought to herself,

__

Trunks, you've really outdone yourself this time.

__

This is all my fault. I should have never accepted that stupid, stupid bet! Now I've ruined a friendship with someone I've known all my life. He hates me now and I can't blame him. I just wish I could wish away this entire day then me and Goten won't be bonded and we'll still be friends. But I can't because…

Bra quickly sat up and said very loud,

"Yes I can!!! Goku's back, so that means the Dragonballs are back!!!" She stood and wiped away her tears and smiled,

"Damn, it's good being a genius like me!!!" She looked at the time and realized she only had an hour and a half to get ready for the dinner party. As she went to the shower she smiled and thought to herself,

__

I'll tell him at the party. See, I knew I would come up with something sooner or later. I am so good, it hurts!!

She quickly finished her shower and flared her ki to dry herself. As she did it, she frowned and said,

"I really need to break that habit. It surely doesn't do justice to my hair." The woman quickly dressed and fixed her hair and make-up. She then looked over to the clock and realized that she had completely dressed herself in twenty minutes; record timing for her. 

__

That's weird. It usually takes me about an hour to get dolled up. Did I forget something?

She looked in her full length mirror to examine herself and saw she looked impeccable. She wore an elegant ice blue floor length dress that was slightly off the shoulder. She wore clear high heeled shoes that allowed the dress to stand out. Her hair was up in a tight bun and held together by a muted silver band with bangs. Her exquisite diamond-accented white gold necklace and bracelet along with her soft make-up topped off the ensemble perfectly. She spun around in the mirror and noticed the color of the dress seemed to pick up highlights in her aqua locks the she didn't know she had.

__

Geez, I need to wear this color more often!!! Look at me! I look like Cinderella!

She looked over herself once more and left the room. She heard Pan talking to someone in the room next to her and decided to see what was going on.

__

I didn't know Panny was coming over. Hmm, maybe she told me and I forgot. Oh well.

She knocked on the door only to have a short pudgy man answer it and frown at her. Bra looked at the man wide-eyed and asked,

"Who in the hell are you!!! And why are you in her with Panny!" The man looked Bra up and down and said,

"If you don't know who I am you should." The man slid through the opening and closed the door behind him. He looked the young woman up and down and said very dramatically,

"I am Sergio Yusokage. Hair stylist to the elite! Miss Son is not to be disturbed at this time. You will have to see her later. Ta ta." Sergio then turned his back on the young Saiyajin princess as a gesture for her to leave. Bra looked at the man's back and smirked much like her father then said venomously,

"I don't give two shits if you're hair stylist to a dog! How in the hell are you going to tell me I can't see someone in my own house! Let alone someone who doesn't even live here! Do you know who I am!!!" The snobby stylist turned to Bra and said with just as much poison in his voice,

"Like I care who you are. Obviously, you must not hold too much weight around here to not know what happens in 'your' house. Mr. Briefs informed me not to let anyone, including his spoiled little sister with split ends, to disturb Miss Son while she is getting ready. You will have to wait until she is ready!" The man then opened the door and slid through the small opening and slammed it in her face.

It took everything Bra had to keep her from blowing down the door. She looked at the door for a moment and said,

"We'll see about this!!!" She turned and headed towards the wing of the house that Trunks' suite was in. He stayed away from the rest of the family in the east wing. As she walked to his room she thought to herself.

__

Who the hell is that roly-poly son of a bitch to talk to me that way! I should buy his salon and fire his ass just because! I don't have split ends!

A deep voice echoed in her head and yelled,

__

"Would you shut the hell up!!! Man, all you do is talk!" She immediately knew who it was and yelled out loud,

"Shut the hell up Goten!!! I wasn't talking to you was I!" Trunks peeked out of his room door and asked,

"Cracking up are we?" She turned to face her brother and turned bright pink and screamed,

"NO!!! I'm just under a lot of stress!" Trunks smiled derisionly and said,

"Yeah, sure. I bet." Bra rolled her eyes and said,

"Why can't I see Pan!!! And why do you have Sergio Yusokage primping and pampering her! Moreover, why don't I have the same treatment!!!" Trunks shook his head and said,

"I'm treating her out tonight because she helped me with _your_ work. If you want Sergio all you have to do is call him." She frowned at her brother and said,

"She never helps me!!! I bet you're doing this because you think you might get some from her. You better not let Gohan find out or I might be an only child." Trunks frowned at his sister and said,

"Get away from me Bra. I have to get ready.", then slammed the door in her face.

__

You know people are going to get enough of slamming doors in my face today. I don't know who they think they are but I'm not one to be played with. I'm gonna…

"Bra, would you shut up! I'm tired of hearing your banter!" Bra scowled and replied_,_

"I'm surprised you even know what banter means, you Neanderthal!!! I thought you didn't want to hear my voice!?!"

"I don't!!!"

"So why are you talking to me you dim-wit! I'll keep on talking as much as I want and your can't stop me!" She heard silence and thought to Goten,

__

"That's what I thought!" She then heard Goten yell like a kid,

__

"That's why you have split ends and dandruff!!!" She stomped her foot and yelled out loud,

"Why you asshole!!!" Trunks walked past her dressed in one of his many tuxedos and said,

"Yeah, I can see the stress. I hope those voices in your head are under control tonight." She glowered at her brother's retreating form and said,

"Screw you pretty boy!!!"

Across the massive house, in another wing, Vegeta stood in shock of what he was hearing. He wanted to talk to his daughter but she kept blocking him out and the only time he was able to get through to her he found she was arguing with Goten. He forced himself not to go off the deep end for his little princess' sake.

__

Kakkorot's brat and my princess!!! Bonded?!? I should kill him!!! No, I can't then she'll die. I'm going to torture him to death!!! No, but then she'll feel it. Dammit somebody's gotta pay for this shit! 

The man quickly blocked the bond between him and his daughter then quickly dressed. As he headed to the main foyer of their house, he saw Bra stomp towards her room muttering to herself. His heart dropped as watched her go past and not acknowledge him. He knew she was still talking to the man. The son of his long-time reluctant ally. The almighty prince's smirk slowly appeared on his face.

__

So I wonder how long is she going to hide this. How long have they been together? Child, you're going to learn don't try to deceive your father.

As he walked down the stairs to wait for the rest of his family, he thought about ways to make Goten's life a living hell. After all the man had to pay for being so foolish to sleep and bond with his daughter. As far as Bra, his own pride and joy, he'd make her pay for trying to hide something so important to her life. Once down the stairs he saw his son was in the living room looking out the window smiling. The man chuckled to himself as he thought,

__

Huh, I always thought it would be Gohan's brat and Trunks to hide a bond. Bra, Goten you two are going to wish you had just gone out and told me. 

He walked over to his son and said,

"I don't know why you're so happy. You might die tonight." Trunks looked over to his father and scoffed,

"Not if he wants Panny to be happy. I'm surprised you realized."

"I'm you're father. You can't hide things from me!" Vegeta abruptly made a discovery that made his stomach want to turn.

__

That idiot Kakkorot knows about this!!! Before me!!! 


	9. Aberrant Behaviors

**Aberrant Behaviors******

**Um, hello ^_^ (Peeks at the angry mob with torches and pitch forks) How are you? Before you kills me I do have a little gift for you. I've started writing again. I have a lot more time on my hands since I feel better and.. well.. my job fired me. Oh don't worry about it, I'll be okay. So what I'll be broke for a little bit but all is well that ends well. I hope you forgive me for being so stagnant. **

**Disclaimer: My parents said they will buy me Dragonball/ Z/GT, as well as, the publishing rights to Alanis Morrisette's "Uninvited" and *Nsync's "Just the Two of Us". But then again, they are habitual liars.**

**"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts; **** is telepathic conversation; #### is flashbacks; is the song**

Bulma came down the stairs once she heard Trunks yell the limo was waiting for them. As she came down she noticed her husband's face was more stern than normal. When she walked past him she asked in a slightly apathetic voice,

"What's wrong with you?" She half expected Vegeta to start moaning about going to the dinner party tonight as he did with all formal events. She was slightly surprised when he stood in front of her, placed his hand on her shoulder, and said clairvoyantly,

*********************

_"Have you noticed your children today? Answer me back mentally." She frowned slightly as she looked in her husband's eyes and answered,_

_"No, not since the meeting this morning. Is something wrong with them?" The man smirked slightly and responded,_

_"They're a little different since that time. You will see what I mean tonight."_

***********************

Just at that moment Trunks walked into the foyer and smiled at his mother. He came over and kissed her on the cheek and said,

"Hi mom. You look beautiful." Bulma smiled and said,

"Thank you! You're in a cheerful mood, something good happen?" Trunks smiled as he looked at his parents and said,

"You could say that.", then walked to the stairwell. Bulma watched her oldest child walk away with a spark in his eyes that he hadn't had in such a long time.

_*Well son, whatever has you so happy makes me happy.*_

Vegeta heard his wife's thought and speak out loud,

"I wouldn't be so sure.", then walked outside to the limo. Bulma looked at Vegeta's retreat form and decided to disregard his last remark. When she turned around she saw Bra coming down the stairs and smiled.

"Honey, you look adorable! I haven't seen you dress like that since you were fifteen!" Bra frowned at her mother's remark and said in a more churlish tone than she intended, making her sound like a female version of her father,

"Mother, I really don't feel like hearing how 'cute' I look. Please excuse me but I'm just not in the mood. I am only going to this event because Videl happens to be a close family friend." She cut her eyes to her brother and proceeded out the door to join her father in the car that awaited them. Bulma looked at her daughter then back at her son and wondered if his happiness was the cause of Bra's anger. 

_*I'll find out what's going on between these two. It's got to be something very important for Vegeta to say something about it.*_

She headed towards the door and said to Trunks,

"Trunks, everyone is outside. Let's go." When she didn't get a response from her son, she turned around to find him looking dreamily up the stairs. She followed his line of sight only to see an extremely beautiful young lady at the top. She watched the woman step down the stairs gracefully as she looked directly at Trunks with the same expression. Bulma smiled and said to herself,

_*Oh, so that's why he's so happy. New girlfriend.*_

As the young woman came closer, Bulma gasped as she realized that the woman was none other than Pan. She stepped closer and said in a breathless voice,

"Panny? Oh my, you look, gorgeous!!!" Pan blushed faintly and said in a soft voice,

"Thanks Bulma. You look great also." Pan then laced her arm in Trunks and started out the door with the man in tow. Bulma slowly followed, watching her son and you best friend's granddaughter walk to a completely different limo from the one she, Vegeta and Bra were riding in. Then, like a ton of bricks, she made the realization that Pan and Trunks were actually acting like a couple. As she walked to her limo she thought to herself,

_*Why do we always have to find out the shocking things right as a party is going on. Dende' please help keep Gohan and Vegeta from killing Trunks and Pan, or anyone for that fact, tonight.*_

Goten walked over to his parent's house to pick them up for the party. As his enter his childhood home, he heard his mother yelling at his father about something. He learned soon after Goku had returned from the other world after their fight with Buu that his parent's 'arguments' weren't always arguments. Like Bulma and Vegeta, they seemed to have a certain flare for verbal sparring, at least his mother did. He figured his father went along with it because it resembled battle to some extent, he never really thought to ask him. 

He sat in the living room and mindlessly flipped through the channels on the television and purposely ignored his parent's fussing, that is until he heard his name. Goten lowered the volume on the set and listened in on his parents' conversation.

"Goku, something's wrong with him and I know you know! So spill it!"

"He's a grown man ChiChi!!! If he wants you to know his problems he will tell you. Besides I never said I knew what was bothering him."

"You said you spoke to him at Bulma's house and that he seemed stressed! You're telling me that you saw the anguish your son was going through and never thought to ask him what was wrong?!?"

"Look, I spoke to him and he said he was going through a stressful time. I didn't feel the need to pressure him into telling me his problems. If he needs help, he knows he can come to us. Babe, stop freaking out over it. Like I said, he's a grown man and knows how to take care of himself." Goten heard his mother sigh in defeat and say,

"Goten never keeps anything from me. I'm just worried his got himself into something he can't get out of. He and Gohan are going to drive me crazy."

"What has Gohan done?"

"He called screaming something about Pan. I tell you, you'd think the girl was the devil's spawn the way he reacts about her sometimes."

"Let me guess, Trunks did something like bought her a car or something like that."

"I don't know. He should realize those two are friends, nothing more, nothing less." 

Goten sighed and leaned back into the crouch. He stopped listening in on the conversation once he figured he wasn't the major factor of their conversation. He closed his eyes and thought,

_*Dad won't be able to keep this bond shit a secret from mom too much longer if she's already pressuring him. I really gotta find a way to break this. Maybe he can help, since he already knows.*_

Goten opened his eyes just in time to see Goku come down the stairs dressed in his new tuxedo. He looked at his father and smiled, showing he liked the way the suit fit. Goku in turn held his arms out and turned to model the expensive outfit his youngest son bought for him.

"Very sheik dad. Very sheik." Goku smiled and said,

"Thanks! I must admit, you do have good taste in clothes." Goten stood and said in a jokingly tone,

"I guess I got that from mom." From the top of the stairs ChiChi said,

"That for sure. Your dad couldn't match socks to save his life." Goku looked up at his wife and said,

"Hey, that's mean!!!" As ChiChi came down the stairs, she walked over to her husband and pat him on the belly as she retorted,

"The truth isn't always nice. You know that." Goten shook his head as he head towards the door and said,

"Come guys, we're running late as is." 

As the three exited the house, Goku asked his son clairvoyantly,

*********************

_"So did Vegeta find out?"_

_"No. He still believes we were just sparring."_

_"You know, you two won't be able to hide this much longer. Everyone's bound to find out, I mean you and Bra are probably having a hard enough time just staying away from each other now." Goten looked at his father and replied mentally,_

"Dad, honestly, me and Bra don't want this and hopefully we will find some way to break this bond." Goku looked at his son as he helped his son in the car and said,

_"Son, I don't think that's possible." Goten looked at his father and said,_

_"Dad, you of all people should know anything's possible."_

*********************

Vegeta looked directly at his daughter as Bulma chattered about things he couldn't possibly find interesting. Bra nodded absently as she half listened to her mother and purposely tried to avoid looking at him.

_*Girl, you think you are so clever.*_

After a couple of minutes Bra turned to her father and said in an aggravated tone,

"What dad?" Vegeta smirked and said in a uncharacteristically innocent voice.

"What Bra?" Bra frowned and said,

"You've been staring at me since we got in the car. Is there something you want?" Vegeta leaned back into seat and said,

"as a matter of fact there is, why were you sparring with Goten this afternoon?" Bulma looked from Vegeta to Bra and asked in an upset tone,

"You went sparring when you should've been working?!? Bra, I'm not going to deal with you sneaking off too! Trunks just stopped doing it!" Bra rolled her eyes and said in a malevolent tone to her parents,

"FYI mother, he still does it. You just don't know about it because I cover for him. Today, he was paying back one of the many favors he owes me!," she turned directly to her father and continued, "Now as for me sparring with Goten, why not?!? He's my friend just as much as Trunks is Pan's friend and he doesn't try to beat the hell out of me when we spar!" Vegeta frowned and said in a forceful voice,

"First thing, you will control your tone and maintain the honor of your parents! Just because you are able to run your mother's company doesn't give you the right to disrespect either one of us! Second thing, I have every right to ask you why you were sparring with him when he brings you back unconscious! And if you haven't noticed, your brother and your best friend are more than friends these days. Is that the same with you and Goten?!?" Bra's eyes almost bulged out of her head when her father asked her that question.

_*Oh gosh!!! Does he know!!! Goku did you tell him?*_

"NO!!! Me and Goten are just friends!!! Why would you even ask me that!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched his daughter blatantly lie to him but remanded silent. Bulma looked from Bra to Vegeta and back to Bra. She watched the two have a staring contest with neither party wavering one bit. She decided to break the strained silence and said,

"Vegeta, you know Bra and Goten aren't like Trunks and Pan. They're more like brother/ sister than boyfriend/girlfriend." Bra raised an eyebrow and said as a sign to her mother's statement,

"Exactly!" Vegeta humphed under his breath and turned his head breaking the stare-down.

_*She thinks she's going to be able to lie her way out of this huh? Well Bra, you may have your mother fooled but I'm not her.*_

Bra mimicked her father's actions and thought to herself,

_*Kami please let this night go smoothly. First thing tomorrow morning, me and Goten are going to find the dragonballs to break this crap and make everyone forget the events.*_

The three Briefs sat in the car silence the rest of the way to the dinner party. Bulma occasionally looked from her husband to her daughter wondering what was going on. From time to time Vegeta caught his wife stealing looks at him and humphed. Once the driver announced that they had arrived to the banquet hall, Bra practically tore the car door off trying to get out of the car. Vegeta and Bulma slowly followed. On the way inside Bulma asked her husband,

"Vegeta, what's going on with Bra? She temperamental but not like this." Vegeta looked over to his wife and said,

"Just watch her tonight and you will understand."

Goku, ChiChi, and Goten arrived at the banquet hall right after Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra. As Goten got out of the car, he immediately spotted his unlikely mate. He could easily tell she was upset although she wore a warm smile on her face. He sighed thinking she was still upset over there little bickering match they had earlier and said telepathically,

********************

_"What's wrong with you."_

_"Goten, I don't want to argue right now. I think my dad knows about us." _

**********************

Goten immediately started to go into a panic and said out loud,

"He what!!! But how!!!" ChiChi and Goku quickly turned to their youngest son wondering what his outburst was about. ChiChi looked at him and said in a hushed voice,

"Please don't tell me I have to treat you like a little kid and smack you!" Goten looked over to his infuriated mother and said,

"Sorry mom. It won't happen again." As the three started to walk into the elaborate hall Bra continued her conversation with Goten.

************************

_"Real smooth Sherlock!!! While you're at it why don't you scream we're bonded!!!"_

_"Sorry. Are you sure he knows about us?"_

_"Not quite but he keeps asking what were you and I doing."_

_"Oh man, I'm going to die. I just know it."_

************************

By this time Bra and Goten were standing in front of one another and stopped their clairvoyant conversation. Goten looked at the woman and gasped at how pretty she looked. Bra heard his thoughts and blushed profusely.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." She eyed the man up and down willing herself not to tackle him. Goten in turn blushed hearing her thoughts about him. Both quickly remembered they didn't want to be together and turned away from each other and went their separate ways.

Across the room, two women looked at their youngest children with an odd expression. Bulma looked over to ChiChi and asked,

"What the hell was that?" ChiChi shrugged her shoulders and said,

"You got me. I've never seen to people walk mindlessly to each other, stand there, blush, then walk away." Bulma shook her head and said,

"That girl's getting weird."

"So is my son Bulma."

**So was that good enough? You'll let me live? Oh Thank you!!!! The only thing I ask is that you review. Thank you!!!**

**NaCoBe**


	10. Party Favors

Party Favors 

**You know, it's funny how you're supposed to be updating one story and you get all kinds of ideas on another.  Well, that's what happened today.  I was honestly trying to work on Saiyajin Revived when I couldn't get this damned chapter out of my head.  So… I wrote it!!!  Just to let you know, this chapter is mainly about Pan and Trunks but if you don't read it you might not understand the next chapter.  The main stars of this story will have a great time to shine very soon.**

**Disclaimer:  I'm not going through again!!!**

Gohan smiled as he shook hands with some political figure he didn't know.  He looked over to his wife, who was talking with more people he really didn't know about her proposed plans as the future mayor of Satan city.  He positioned himself so he could see everyone who came into the hall so he wouldn't miss his daughter's arrival.  He senses peaked as he saw Bulma and his mother, knowing Pan and Trunks was soon coming in.  As he saw members of his family and Trunks' family slowly enter, he heard Videl say intuitively,

*******************

_"Gohan, stay where you are when they come in, I don't want a scene." _

*******************

 Gohan looked over to his wife and sighed.  He stay rooted to his spot but soon realized Pan and Trunks wasn't coming in.  

_*Where the hell are they?!?  Everyone else is here, why aren't they?*_

Slowly, he inched away from Videl and went to his brother.  He noticed Goten looked a little tensed and asked in a concerned voice,

"Hey Goten, you okay?  You don't look so good."  Goten smiled and said,

"I'm fine.  I'm just a little stressed but hopefully everything will be okay."  Gohan nodded and asked,

"Have you seen Pan or Trunks around?  I need to talk to them."   Gohan shook his head no and said,

"I haven't seen Trunks in a couple of days.  The last time I saw Panny was at the party.  You could ask Bra though, she was at a meeting with Trunks earlier."  Gohan looked at his brother and asked,

"How do you know that?"  Goten frowned and exclaimed,

"You know she and I talk also!"  Gohan held his hands up and said defensively,

"Hey bro!!! Sorry!  I didn't mean anything by the statement."  Goten turned to walk away and said,

"Yeah, whatever."  The man watched his little brother walk over to a familiar group of men he recognized as Trunks' and Goten's group of friends.  He shrugged his shoulders and went to find the young Saiyajin princess.  Once he found the young woman he smiled at how sweet she looked.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"My dear princess, you look beautiful."  Bra turned and smiled at Gohan and replied,

"Thank you.  You looked very handsome also Gohan."  Gohan nodded his thanks and asked,

"Hey have you seen your goofy friend anywhere around here?  I've been looking all over the place for her."  Bra's eyes widened as she quickly said,

"Um, she's not here yet."  Gohan took note of the girl's facial expression and inquired,

"Didn't she ride hear with you, Trunks, and your parents?"  Bra looked down at her feet and said,

"Well, she and Trunks rode in a separate car from the rest of us."  Gohan's mind screamed every vulgar word he knew as he smiled and said,

"Oh, okay, thanks.  I guess they'll be arriving soon enough.", then walked away.  He thought to himself as he went back to his wife's side,

_*Trunks is so fucking dead!!*_

__________________  
  


Pan and Trunks rode in the limo snuggled close together, despite the spacious area they were in.  Trunks looked at Pan as though he was trying to remember every detail about her.  He took in a deep breath, smelling the gentle smell of her perfume and smiled.  Pan looked out the window and said,

"Trunks what are we going to tell everyone?"  The man raised an eyebrow and said softly,

"The truth."  She retorted, still not facing him,

"That's going to be hard,"  she then turn to the man and continued, "Our families are one thing, but you are president of the world's most innovative company.  The world isn't going to take lightly to the president of a company like Capsule being with an 18 year old.  I don't want to ruin everything your family has worked for."  Trunks sighed and thought for a moment before speaking then said,

"Let's deal with our families first.  If the media asks about use we'll just tell them the truth; you're my close family friend.  That's not a lie."  Pan gave a faint smile and said,

"But they're bound to find out."  Trunks smiled and said,

"I'll make an official statement before any rumors can really circulate.  Don't worry about the company.  We've dealt with my dad's explosive behavior, the gold fighter conspiracy and other weird things.  You and I won't break the camel's back."  Pan leaned her head on his shoulder and said, 

"If you say so."  Trunks gently pulled Pan's face to his and said telepathically,

*************************

_"Trust me,  everything will work out."_

*************************

, then he softly kissed her.  Just then the driver stopped in front of the hall.  Trunks smiled and asked Pan,

"Ready to face your parents with this news?"  Pan sighed and said,

"No, but I'm going to anyway.", and the two exited the car.

_______________________

Vegeta stood off to the side as he watched the various group of people interact, not that he was really interested in them.  He was more interested in eight particular individuals tonight.  

_The show should start as soon as Pan and the boy arrive, that is if they do.  Hmm, if they don't that will only make tomorrow even more interesting._

Just at that moment, he saw Gohan's sit erectly and look directly at the entryway.  He followed the man's line of sight.  He saw his son walk in with a beautiful young lady in a deep purple gown with her dark hair done in a elegant French bun.  Her makeup and demeanor made Vegeta search her ki signature to ensure that it was indeed Pan.

_*Well, the girl is pulling out some tricks I didn't know she had.  I must admit she looks somewhat worthy to be graced with my son's presence.*_

________________________

Bra looked over at her brother and gasped.  She went over to the woman standing next to her brother and said,

"Oh my God!!! Pan?  You look so good."  Pan smiled and forced herself not to blush from her best friend's loud compliment.  She looked over and saw a great deal of her mother's male contributors looking at her adoringly.  Bra pulled Pan away from her brother and started asking in a hushed voice,

"So what's going on between you and my brother?"  Before Pan could answer she heard her father behind her saying,

"That's exactly what I want to know."

Goten walked over to his friend and smiled.  Trunks, in return, gave a small nervous smile.

_*Oh man, I forgot about talking to Goten about this!*_

All the sudden, Trunks remembered a small conversation he and Goten had regarding Pan.

##############

"Hey Trunks, why do you stare at Panny so much?"  Trunks looked at his best friend wide eyed and said,

"I don't know, I guess I'm surprised she's almost a woman.  Why?"  Goten looked over to his niece and said to his friend,

"Gohan thinks you like her because you spend so much time with her and buy her things."

"Well, I do.  She's a sweet girl."  Goten shook his head as he said,

"Not like that.  You know, like a girlfriend."  Trunks immediately blushed and said,

"Hey!!! She just a little girl!  You know I wouldn't even think about trying to date her!"  Goten looked his friend directly in the eyes and said,

"You better not because you won't only have Gohan to deal with but me too."  Trunks smiled and jokingly said,

"Hey I can take you on any day man!"  His smiled faded as he saw Goten wasn't smiling,

"Trunks, I'm serious.  If you even think of dating Pan, you will immediately loose my friendship and gain a new life enemy.  She's too sweet and innocent for you."  Trunks gulped and said,

"I got you bro."

###############

What Trunks didn't know Goten was thinking about the exact same conversation.  

_*Man, I threatened him about Panny and look at me.  I'm bonded to his little sister.  I just hope he doesn't find out before I can get me and Bra unbonded or I'll end up eating my words.*_

"Hey man,  who was the babe you came in with?"  Trunks smiled and said,

"Oh dude!  You know her real good!  Her name is Pan."  Goten's almost choked on the champagne he was drinking, then said,

"What?!?  No way was that my niece!"  Trunks laughed at his friend and said,

"Check her ki."  Goten did just that and gasped,

"What, what happened to her?"  Trunks nonchalantly said,

"New dress, quick make over."  Goten looked at his lifelong friend intensely, making the man squirm a bit under the heavy surveillance.  He thought to himself,

_*He's up to something.*_

The wild haired man then asked,

"You did this?  Why?"  Trunks cleared his throat and said,

"Can't I repay my friend a favor?  She helped me today when Bra ditched out on me.  Most likely she went to meet one of her flings."  Goten's eye almost bulged out of his eyes at the mention of Bra's name.  The lavender haired man looked at his friend and asked,

"You okay?  You look sick."  Goten quickly replied,

"Yeah, I just did get enough rest and I've had a trying day."  It was Trunks' turn to look intensely at Goten and asked,

"What happened?"  Goten chugged the rest of the champagne in his glass and said with a light chuckle,

"You know, my Saturday afternoon class."  Trunks smiled and said, 

"Oh.",  as he thought to himself,

_*He's up to something.*_

Goten then  took the silence as an opportunity to change the subject by saying,

"Hey, Gohan was looking for you earlier."  Trunks sighed and lied, 

"It's probably about some of our new medical developments.  I'll talk to you later G." 

"Later."

As Trunks walked over to the spot where Gohan and Videl had Pan cornered, he said to himself,

_*Okay, this is it.  I hope Gohan doesn't try to kill me in public.*_

___________________

Videl looked at her daughter and exclaimed,

"Panny!  You look so beautiful!  I can see why Trunks went to Paris for this dress.  And your hair?  It's adorable!!! Who did it?"  Gohan looked at his wife as if she'd lost her mind.  Pan smiled at her mother and said,

"Sergio Yusokage."  Videl gasped and said,

"How did you manage that?"

"Trunks made a couple of phone calls."  Gohan frowned at the sound of Trunks' name and interjected,

"Why would he do this for you?"  Pan looked at her father with large eyes and said,

"Because I helped him today.  Bra left him with her work and when I went to visit him I helped him."  Gohan stared at his daughter.  Behind him he heard a low voice say,

"It's true, Gohan."  Gohan spun around to face the man whose caused him a great deal of stress,  he heard his wife tell him to keep his cool.  He closed his eyes and said in a calm voice,

"What are you doing with my daughter?  Don't tell me nothing because I don't believe that."  Trunks looked past Gohan to Pan and said, 

"Gohan, I'm in love with Pan.  You may not believe it but it's true."  Videl held her head down as she shook it.  Gohan on the other hand, looked at the man with a tensed face and said in a very low, staccato voice,

"WHAT ARE YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!"  Pan quickly interposed,

"Daddy!!!  Trunks and I aren't doing anything like what you're thinking!!!  He's been very respectful and treated me with honor."  Gohan slowly turned to look at his only child and said in a hushed voice,

"Pan don't give me that crap!!!  Since you two came back something weird has been going on between you and him!!!", he turned to Trunks and said, "You constantly buy her gifts and spoil her but you're fucking a different woman every other month!!!  You're just trying to take advantage of her because you know she's naïve and she has an infatuation with you!"  Pan held back her tears as she said,

"Daddy, I can't believe you!!!  Trunks has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me.  And for the millionth time, nothing happened on the trip!   And I'm not as naïve as you think!"  Videl and Gohan both  looked at their daughter with a surprised face.  Videl asked in a stern voice,

"Pan, what are you saying?"  Pan looked at her parents and said,

"I'm saying I'm not a virgin.  I haven't been for a while.  Don't look at Trunks because he and I have never had sex.  Mom, daddy, I love Trunks.  I have for a long time now." She then looked directly at the object of her affection, who had a quite surprised look on her face and said,

"And I'm bonding to him."  Gohan let out a loud sigh and yelled,

"Like hell you are!!!  I don't want you around him at all!"  Videl yanked at Gohan's arm and said,

"I do NOT want a scene!!!  This discussion is over for now. Pan, Trunks go to the theater premiere."  Gohan was about to disagree and Videl grabbed him and said,

"Gohan!  Not now.  We will talk about this at home.  Because I see this won't be dissolved calmly."  Gohan stared at Trunks and growled, 

"Touch her and I'll kill you.  You piece of shit."  Trunks frowned and was about to rebuttal until Pan pulled him away.  He looked at her silently demanding to know why she would let him speak his mind and she said in a weak tone,

"Not at my mom's campaign party, please."  He sighed and followed her out of the hall.

______________________

Vegeta looked on with Goku as Gohan spoke with Pan and Trunks.  Goku ;leaned in towards his friend and said,

"So they finally decided to admit they loved each other, huh?"  Vegeta looked up at the man and asked in a annoyed tone,

"How do you know this?"  Goku smiled and said,

"It's obvious.  Pan tried to forget about Trunks by dating four different guys.  Trunks tried to forget about Pan by flipping women every full moon.  But somehow, they become closer and closer."  Vegeta shook his head and thought to himself,

_*He's a dope when it comes to common sense but a damn genius at fighting and people.  Strange.*_

The Saiyajin prince  looked at his comrade with a sneer and said,

"Okay, oh great philosopher, what do you know about your idiot son and my little princess."  Goku looked at the man with a bewildered face and said, 

"I have no clue what you're talking about."  Vegeta growled and said,

"Don't give me that!  You knew when he brought her home."  Goku sighed and said quietly,

"Okay look, they didn't mean for this to happen.  It was supposed to be a one time thing.  From what I understand, they are looking for a way to try and break the bond, although I don't think it's possible with both of them being alive."  Vegeta shook his head and said,

"It's not.  They're both idiots!"   Goku looked at his comrade and said,

"Vegeta you can't say anything about what you know.  They're trying to keep it a secret.  I only know  because I felt the change in their ki signatures.  By the way how do you know?"  Vegeta continued to stare at his daughter watch her mate from across the room and said,

"I tried talking with Bra intuitively and heard her talking to him.  How long have they been bonded Kakkorot?"  Goku looked at his son, who was watching Bra from across the room and said,

"Since this afternoon."  Vegeta turned to look at Goku fully and yelled, 

"What?!?"

**Okay, I updated in record time.  Now I must write on Saiyajin Revived before the readers stick another pin in that damned voodoo doll.  Review!!!**

**NaCoBe******


	11. Feeling You

****

Feeling You

All right, I know people are really going to start expecting daily updates on this story if I continue this. But for some reason I really have a creative flow on this story these days. I'm going to have to deal with the sudden pains from the voodoo dolls until I finish this brain storm.

Disclaimer: We're not going to talk about it. Look at an earlier chapter.

Bra slowly sipped on a glass of champagne as she watched Goten laugh and talk with his friends. She rolled her eyes at the fact that he seemed to be having fun while she was worried about anyone finding out about them. She had made it a point to stay away from him since she ran into him when she arrived. As she looked around the room she noticed her father was looking directly at her with his normal scowl on his face. She turned away from him and turned directly into a very handsome man and spilled some of her drink onto him.

"Oh, please excuse me, I'm so clumsy." She immediately grabbed a napkin off of a near by table and began dabbing at the stain. The man looked down at her and said,

"It's okay, actually it was my fault. I shouldn't have crept up behind you." She looked up at the man and asked inquisitively,

"Why would you sneak up on me?" The man smiled and said,

"I was actually going to ask you for a dance. You know just happened to be standing here when you turned around. By the way my name is Alex." Bra smiled back and said,

"I'm Bra. Nice to meet you Alex." Bra held her hand out for a hand shake and Alex lifted her small delicate hand to his lips, then said,

"The pleasure is all mine. Bra, since I came over to ask you to dance, would you, um, like to dance?" She laughed at the man's awkwardness and said,

"Yeah, why not."

__

*Hell, Goten's enjoying himself. I'm going to do the same.*

___________

Goten listened as his friends told stories of their dates the night before and laughed at their odd situations. Suddenly, Akira, Goten's college buddy said,

"So Goten, what did you do last night? Better yet, who did you do." The other men laughed and waited for Goten's story,

"Well, I decided to play the co-ed role last night and…" Goten saw Bra dancing with Alex past his group of friends and felt anger like he's never felt before. Something inside of him wanted to kill the man with Bra, and he was willing to do it.

"Excuse me for a minute." Goten started towards the dance floor. The closer he stepped toward Bra and the man, the angrier he became.

Vegeta watched Goten with anticipation and said to Goku,

"Kakkorot, watch this. Your son is about to show his true Saiyajin side." Goku looked over the crowd and saw his son heading towards Bra and the man she was dancing with. Goku knew what was happening, Goten was feeling the rage of seeing his mate, willing or not, keeping company of another man. Goku immediately ran over to his son and grabbed him.

"Goten, what are you doing." The younger man looked at his father and growled,

"Get out of my way!" Goku put his arm around his son's shoulder and said,

"Son, come with me. You don't want to do what you're thinking." Goten frowned at his father and said in almost a trance-like state,

"Look, I just want to have a talk with the man dancing with my mate!" Goku sighed and said,

"I know, but talk to him later." By this time ChiChi and Gohan had come over to see what was wrong. Gohan asked,

"Dad, what's wrong with Goten? Why is he so angry?" Goku looked at his wife and oldest son and said,

"Your brother doesn't feel well. I'm going to take him home." ChiChi told Gohan to go back over to Videl and she'll be there in a moment. Once Gohan left, she said to Goku in an angry and worried tone,

"So is he working out his problems Goku?!?" Goku looked over at his wife and said in a stern voice,

"Not now ChiChi. He just had too much to drink and he's tired. I'll see you at home," then walked out of the hall with his son in tow. Across the room Vegeta chuckled to himself and thought,

__

*The perfect torture, let them delude themselves. Too bad Kakkorot stopped the boy, this dull party would've gotten very interesting.*

_____________

Bra danced mechanically danced with Alex. Of course she thought the man was handsome and somewhat funny but he just did feel right to her. She and Alex were holding a small conversation as they danced but her mind kept drifting to a certain set of strong arms around her. She forced herself to believe the arms weren't Goten's but someone else's. As she attempted to get into the dancing mood, she heard a scuffle to her left and looked over. There was Goten walking towards her with a frown on his face and Goku holding him back. 

__

*What's Goten doing?!? He looks slightly demented!*

Alex saw her attention was being drawn elsewhere so he asked,

"So Bra, what school do you attend?" Bra answered half hearted,

"I'm out of school." She continued to look at the angry man at her left and thought,

__

*Why is he so upset? *

The man she was dancing with replied,

"Really? Wow. Are you working?" The young woman said in a monotone voice,

"Yeah, I'm the co-president of Capsule Corporation." As she saw Goten being ushered out to the hall by his father and slight pain hit her in the pit of her stomach,

__

*He has burning rage! Because I'm dancing with this guy?!? Damn. *

Bra pulled away from Alex and said the first thing that popped in her head, which happened to be,

"Look, I'm sorry if I led you on, but I'm attached," and started after Goten and Goku. 

__

*I gotta let him know it didn't mean anything.*

As she got to the entrance way, Vegeta stepped in her path and asked,

"Where are you going?" Bra looked at her father and sighed,

"Out for some air. I feel a little queasy." Vegeta looked at her and said,

"I'll go with you." Bra looked at her father and said in a rushed voice,

"Actually, dad I want a little time to myself." Vegeta stared at his daughter and said, 

"Fine," then walked over to his wife.

Bra ran out of the hall and took flight to Goten's house.

__

*This doesn't make sense!!! How could he have burning rage!!! We're not in love! We really gotta get those dragonballs!!!*

__________________

Goku flew with his son back to his house. He actually had to knock the younger man out once they got outside in a secluded area. Goten was physically insisting he go back into the banquet hall and talk to the 'son of a bitch' who was dancing with Bra. Goku had never seen his son become so violent about anything. As he flew with his son on his back he thought to himself,

__

*Goten I hope you and Bra figure out whatever it is that you two are going to do because things are going to a lot worst if you don't.*

The young man stirred on his father's back but didn't wake up. Goku sighed and continued to Mount Poazu.

_______________

Pan leaned on Trunks' shoulder in the limo and silently cried. Trunks had wrapped his arm around her protectively and gently rubbed her arm. He looked over to her and said softly through their forming bond,

__

****************

"It's okay Panny. Gohan is just upset. We'll straighten everything out tomorrow."

****************

Pan looked over to Trunks and said with a distraught voice,

"Did you see how they looked at me? Like they were ashamed of me." Tears began to build up in the back of her eyes as she thought of the way Gohan and Videl looked at her when she confessed she loved Trunks and wasn't a virgin. Trunks held her tighter and said,

"I'm taking you home. You're too upset to go anywhere else." The young woman sighed as she leaned closer into the man. Trunks looked out of the window and thought to himself,

__

*Gohan, you not keeping me away from her. *

_______________

Bra flew to Mount Poazu with her heart beating in her ears. Her mind kept playing the expression of Goten's face as she saw him approaching her. She frowned and said out loud to herself,

"Goten you're not going to ruin our chance of breaking this with this burning rage!!! I can fix this, I know I can." She put a boast of energy behind her to increase her speed.

Goku laid his son down on the couch in the younger Saiyajin's living room. He stretched to loosen the muscles in his back where his son laid moments ago. The noble Saiyajin looked at his son and said,

"What have you and Bra gotten yourselves into son." Goku felt a young woman's ki signature behind him as he heard her say,

"Something terrible Goku." He turned to look at the young lady and sighed,

"Bra, I don't know if you being here is such a good idea. He's not going to be in a good mood when he wakes up." The turquoise haired girl looked at her parents' best friend and said,

"I need to let him know that it didn't mean anything. He's hurting Goku." The man looked at his granddaughter friend and asked, although he knew the answer,

"How do you know Bra?" She looked over at the man sleeping on the couch and softly said,

"I can feel it," she turned her attention to her mate's father and said, "I know you know, he told me." Goku walked over to the girl and said,

"Yeah, I do. I also know that you two didn't want this. But B-chan, you guys are going to have to work through it." Bra shook her head as she desperately said,

"No Goku, we can break this bond! Tomorrow, Goten and I are going to find the dragonballs and wish this bond away." Goku sighed and replied,

"I don't know if that's going to work." Bra looked up at the man with tears in her eyes and said,

"We gotta try it at least. Goku, as much as I love Goten, I don't love him enough to be his for the rest of my life. You gotta understand that." He simply nodded and said as he started out the door,

"If you need me, I'll be next door." Before he left, he watched Bra go over to Goten and place his head in her lap and rubbed the man's hair. He smiled and said to himself,

"Welcome to the family Bra."

___________________

The limo pulled up to Satan Manor and Trunks' exited with an extremely sad Pan in his arms. As he reached the door Julie, the resident housekeeper opened the door,

"Is everything okay with Miss Pan?" Trunks gave Julie a faint smiled and said,

"She'll be okay. She just had a disagreement with Gohan and Videl." The small maid sighed and nodded.

"Should I bring her some tea or anything?" Trunks looked at the woman and said in a smooth voice as he carried Pan up the stairs,

"No, she's just needs to relax a little." 

"Okay, should I prepare a room for you Trunks?" Trunks shook his head no and replied,

"I'll be leaving once she's sleep. Good night Julie." The woman looked up at the dashing man and said,

"Good night Trunks." As she walked to the area her room was she muttered,

"See you in the morning."

__________________

Goten groaned as he shifted in his forced slumber. He began to feel his head pounding and squeaked his eyes shut.

__

*What the hell happened?*

He then heard a soft, familiar voice in his head say,

"You were upset. But it's okay now." He quickly sat up as he remembered the vision of Bra and some man dancing. He frowned as he realized he was no longer at the party but in his house. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he quickly spun around on the couch to find Bra sitting there. His frown deepened as he said,

"What do you want." Bra looked down at the spot where Goten's head was laying and said,

"I didn't mean to cause rage in you. I-I thought since we weren't willing bonded it wouldn't occur." Goten cut his eye over to the woman and humphed like her father normally does. She looked over at the man, who had placed his head in his hand, trying to stop his head from spinning. She moved a little closer to the an and said,

"If it helps, I think I've figured out a way to break our bond. We can use the dragonballs." The man glanced over at the woman looking at her slightly worried face. He didn't hear a word she just said but something seemed to pull him to her. He sat up and leaned closer to her and growled. Bra looked at the man with a raised eyebrow and asked as she leaned back onto the couch,

"What's wrong with you? Did you hear me?" Goten moved closer to her as he ran his hand up her thigh, setting her skin on fire through the dress. She gasped and said in a breathless tone,

"Goten, the dragonballs?," she felt her heartbeat increase as she attempted to continue talking.

"We could, um, we could wish to, um, break the, the , um bond with one, wish and then…" She was cut off with Goten's lips pressed softly against hers. She heard him say as he deepened the kiss.

__

**************

"Stop talking for once."

**************

Although a tiny voice inside of her told her she should stop this, she wrapped her arms around the man's neck and relaxed into the kiss.

__

*I'll tell him tomorrow.*

______________

Trunks laid Pan down in her bed and began removing her shoes. She laid there like a beaten and battered childas she looked up at the ceiling. Trunks then sat on the bed and traced the outline of her face as he said in a soft voice,

"Panny, everything will be okay. I promise you that." Pan looked over to the man and attempted a small smile.

"Trunks, I love you." Trunks smiled back as he leaned down and said,

"I love you too. I think I always have." Pan lifted up to the man and hugged him. He quickly returned the gentle gesture. He then felt Pan's softly kiss him on his ear lobe and his hands moved to the base of her back. Pan sighed as Trunks pulled her closer and whispered,

"Don't leave me tonight. Stay with me, please." Trunks leaned back and replied by softly kissing Pan on the lips. Pan moaned against his lips and deepened her kiss with the man. Trunks' hands moved up to remove the small band holding the young woman's hair in place as he repositioned himself on the bed. Pan fell her hair spill down her back and Trunks' hand slide one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder. As she leaned back on the bed and pulled the man to her, she thought,

__

*Nothing will keep me away from you.*

Okay, you should know what the next chapter will be…DOUBLE LEMON TIME!!! Now this will take me a little longer to write because you know how I feel about my stories, especially about the lemons. Please review and encourage me. PEACE ****

NaCoBe ^_^


	12. There's no Denying it Now

****

There's no Denying it Now

Here it is. The one you've been waiting on for so long now. The answer to my own challenge. THE DOUBLE LEMON!!!! (Thunder claps in the background) If you are weak of heart, you shouldn't be here anyway!!!! Go watch Teletubbies!!! You all are SO going to owe me major reviews. By the way, THANK YOU!!!! I'm over 200!!! I love you all so much!!! (Wipes tears away)

Disclaimer: THEY SUCK!!!!

"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts; **** is telepathic conversation; #### is flashbacks; is the song; 

ENJOY ^_^

She closed her eyes as she fell his hot mouth suckle on her breast. A low moan escaped her throat although she was barely aware of it. As she felt his hands venture her naked body, she vaguely wondered what happened to her dress.

__

*Did he rip off of me? I… oh my!!!*

Her thoughts were disrupted by the extreme pleasure she felt as his tongue entered her center. Her world seemed to spin from the intoxicating feeling he was giving to her. He took heed to her moans and groans and went a little deeper into her. She sharply gasped as she grabbed hold to his dark, thick hair and screamed out,

"Oh God!!! Don't stop, please!!" In response to her plea, Goten again went deeper into her sweet mound. She wrapped her legs around his neck and arched her back, allowing him greater access to her treasure. In, turn, he began suckling at her gentle bud and lodged two fingers into her. He immediately started to thrust at a rigorous speed causing her to pull at his thick mane. Her breathing changed to short pants as she knew he was bringing her to her breaking point. 

"Oh Goten!!!" She mentally chuckled at how right that name sounds coming out of her mouth.

__

*It's gotta be lust. Oh.. he's so good at what he does.*

Then like a tsunami, she went over her edge. It was like she was at one with the core of the earth. She felt his soft kisses trailing up her stomach and his hands grazing her skin, making sure to hit all of her pleasure spots. She also her him say,

__

***"It's not over princess. You're mine tonight and no one else's." ***

She pulled him up to her face and violently crashed her lips to his as she replied,

__

***"And you're mine."***

__________________________
__

*Here I am, with him. The one I've love since forever. There's no where else I'd rather be at this moment. He's mine and I'm his from now on.*

She closed her eyes as his hot breath tickled her earlobe and his hands unzipped her lavish dress. She felt a cool breeze as she felt the clothing fall off of her in a graceful wave but it was quickly replaced by strong, warm hands cradling her breasts. She leaned back into his chest and felt his smooth skin and taut muscles and wondered when did he take off his shirt. She found her hands behind her trailing the outlines of his strong abdomen down to the top of his pants. She attempted to loosen the pants as her messaged her breast with one hand and rub on her hips with the other. She felt as though she was floating on the Nimbus cloud as he slowly set her on body on fire by venturing into her panties and softly brushed her mound. She leaned further into him as she felt the moisture within her increase and whispered in a raspy voice,

I need you Trunks. I need you closer." As a reply to her plea, he slowly inserted three finger in her and placed his thumb on her clitoris. She gasped as she felt her body stretch to accommodate for his thick fingers slowly gliding in and out of her. His thumb gently flicked at her love bud as he watched her buck slightly against his hand. He knew she would explode soon if her continued his ministrations on her so he removed his hands from between her legs and breast then moved in front of her. As she felt move away, her eyes fluttered open and she asked in a breathless, worried voice,

"Is something wrong, please don't stop!" They sat on her bed with him sitting in front of her and allowed his eyes to roam over her small, firm body. He leaned in towards her and said in a voice that rivaled his father's.

"There is something wrong." She looked into his cerulean eyes and asked in a squeaky voice, hoping he hadn't changed his mind about her,

"What?" He smiled and leaned closer, causing her to lay back onto the bed, then slowly ran his hand down her stomach until he reached the top of her panties and said,

"These are wrong. They gotta go." She sighed in relief and began to sit up to remove the moist barrier but he pushed her back down and swiftly ripped the panties off of her. She yelped in surprise at his suddenly aggressive move but quickly relaxed knowing he would never hurt her, although his expression seemed very cold and arrogant. 

He unhurriedly lowered his head towards her lovely flower then looked up and said clairvoyantly,

__

***"Pan, I've wanted you for so long. Are you positive you want me?"*** She looked at the son of the Saiyajin prince then smiled and replied the same way.

__

***"I've never been more positive about anything in my life."*** He smiled and kissed her inner thigh. He began placing gentle pecks all along her treasured area but never touching the moist jewel. She rolled her eyes, relishing in the feeling he was giving her.. Instinctively, she lifted her leg onto his shoulder and slightly pressed her hips towards him. He noticed her subtle gesture and began his sultry assault on her center.

As she gripped the sheet in fistfuls, she moaned as a response to the intoxicating feeling building within her. His tongue literally took on the job his fingers were doing just moments earlier. He closed his eyes, all the while enjoying her sweet, nature-given nectar as she thrashed and quivered with every stroke. Just as he thought she wasn't going to be able to take much more, she screamed out his name as her juices flowed into his mouth. He eagerly lapped up her sweet liquor making sure not to let one drop escape him. He looked up at her and swore her hair had turned gold, but with a blink of an eye, it was brown again and he dismissed it as his imagination. 

He lifted himself from between her legs and hovered over, so close that it looked as though he was lying on her, and looked into her passion-dazed eyes. Once he knew he had her attention, he smiled and said,

"I hope you're not tired because that was only the beginning." Although her hair was matted to her forehead and sweat glistened her body, she smirked at him and said,

"I know."

___________________

Bra climbed on top of Goten and straddled him at the waist. He, in turn, pulled her face down to his and kissed her roughly but at the same time passionately. She returned the kissed with just as much forced and passion, causing little sparks to fly around their faces. His hands ventured from her face to her bottom and he squeezed it firmly making her scoot up him slightly. At the same time she took one of hands and began stroking her lover's penis with a tight grip. He moaned involuntarily and pulled her hand away. She looked at him with roguish eyes and asked in a innocent voice, 

"What, you didn't like that?" He gave her the same looked she was giving him and said,

"You know I did. But I don't want you to use your hand." She smirked and said, 

"Son Goten, you are a bad, bad boy." He smiled that inherent smile and said almost convincingly,

"Who me?" She reversed her straddle so that her back was facing him and lowered her head to allow her mouth to take over for what her hand was doing. He groaned loudly and begin pumping inside of her mouth. In order to keep her balance, Bra laid flush against him and continued her seduction. Unbeknownst, to her, she was teasing her lover by literally rubbing her flower in his face. He could smell her honey begging to be devoured and feel the tickle of her pubic hair on his chin. Goten couldn't stand it any longer. He lifted his head slightly and began giving her the same treatment she was giving him. The young woman took in a sharp breath of air with him still in her mouth, causing a suction feeling to the man. 

"Oh, Bra!!!" The next thing she knew she was the one on the floor and he was straddling her. Just as fast as she wrapped her legs around him, he lodged himself into her. Although she ha felt his thickness earlier, she still arched her back to allow herself to stretch further to accommodate his size. 

The two demi-Saiyajins collided into each other with unmatchable speed and force. She felt her body being pushed to its limited in ways she had never felt. The woman actually felt as though she and Goten were creating electricity. She had her eyes closed as they began but when she opened them, she gasped in surprise as she saw Goten in Super Saiyajin mode. Instinctively, she powered up to shield herself from being hurt in the process of their loving-making. She knew without saying a word that this was the first time Goten was truly letting go and satisfying himself. 

__

*Hmm, I guess him being with frail all human girls never allowed him to totally let loose. Too bad ladies he's mine now.*

Both reached their peak at the same time and spilled onto each other. He roughly kissed her again and nipped her neck where he marked her earlier and said in a slightly lethargic voice,

"I love you woman," then felt asleep.

She laid beneath him and felt panic brewing within her as his last statement sank in. Then, as suddenly as a change in the winds, she smiled realizing that she enjoyed the fact that he loved her. She ran her fingers through his thick damp hair and said,

"That's good."

____________________________

Pan gripped hold to Trunks' shoulders as he slowly slid into her. Although she wasn't a virgin, he could tell she was afraid. As he entered her, his eyes closed as her extremely tight opening enveloped him and he thought to himself,

__

*Is she sure she's not a virgin? I mean, wow!!!*

He looked down at her and saw a tear drop trickle down the side of her face and leaned over to kiss it away. When he lifted up, he saw her big brown eyes looking at him with so much love. 

"It's been a good while. You're my second time," she whispered, explaining why she was crying. He leaned down again and kissed her on the lips and said,

"I'll be gentle. I promise." She smiled through her glassy eyes and said,

"I trust you," and placed one of her hands on his face.

Slowly, the uncomfortable feeling Pan was having left and was replaced by pleasure beyond any pleasure she'd ever known. Trunks noticed her reaction to him and gave an arrogant smirk as he quickened the pace and added a little more force to his motion. She seemed to take notice to this because she to started pumping against him. The two kissed, sucked, and licked on every accessible spot on the other as they continued their primal love-making. Then, surprisingly to both of them, Trunks began to reach his peak. Pan lifted slightly to hold the love of her life only to be overtaken by a painful but at the same time sensual feeling. She was then bombarded with memories that didn't belong to her. This was too much for her and she, too , went over the edge. Her Saiyajin side took over and she found herself sinking her teeth into Trunks' shoulder. The two held on to each other and fell asleep, never realizing that they, too, were now bonded.

_____________________

At a certain banquet hall, two father stood in shock of what they were feeling. One was angry with himself for never seeing this coming. The other was livid at the fact that he saw it coming but couldn't stop it. The two men looked at each other from a considerable distance away and thought to themselves.

*Damn, we're related now.* I see you blushing!!! Come on you know it was good!!! I worked hard as hell on this, give me some love people!!! REVIEW!!!!! ****

Next update….Saiyajin Revived

PEACE!!!!

NaCoBe


	13. The Morning After: Angry Parents and Idl...

****

The Morning after: Angry Parents and Idle Wishes

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've updated. Finally!!! And no, I didn't fall off the edge of the earth. I really had some hard times on me. But I somewhat past them and I decided, lets get to writing!!!! Well anywho, my more popular story continues…..

No more disclaimers for me!!!! Because I disclaimed my boyfriend once and I haven't seen him since.

Pan felt a slight breeze on her face and smiled as she opened her eyes. She looked over at her window and saw the sun beginning to rise the distance, a sight she rarely sees, and marveled at its beauty.

__

*I don't think I've seen anything quite as beautiful as this.*

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms pulled her into a contour brick wall that said, 

"I could say the same thing about you." She turned her head only to see a mess of lavender hair spewed across the pillow. She quickly jumped out of the bed and said in a surprised and hushed voice, 

"Trunks, you're still in my bed!" The man sat up and yawned as he said,

"That's usually happens when two people make love to each other Pan." The young woman then noticed the slight soreness between her legs and quickly remembered the events from the night before and blushed. She then said,

"Well, um, I know that but still, I know my parents are home and they're gonna be up soon!" The man raised a sleepy eyebrow and said,

"So? We're bonded now and there's nothing Gohan can do to me without causing you harm. There's no use in sweating what your daddy is going to do because he's going to do nothing." Pan looked at Trunks' shoulder and saw the bite mark and instinctively touched her own shoulder, feeling the now healing mark. Her eyes widened as she said breathlessly,

"You and I are bonded? Like as in life mates?" Trunks smiled at his woman as he kneeled on the bed to obtain the same height as his lover and said,

"For life and beyond. I'm yours and yours alone, just as you are mine and mine alone." He then kissed the woman wholeheartedly. She slowly responded to the kiss as she absorbed the fact that she finally had the man of her dreams. A tear escaped her closed eyes as she thought to herself,

__

*My dreams have been answered. Thank you Kami!*

She then heard her newly acquired mate respond,

__

*Ditto*

The two remained in each other's embrace for what seemed to them only a couple of moments but in actuality was over an hour. Pan broke their embrace and said,

"As much as I want you to stay, my parents are not going to take lightly of you staying the night after our conversation last night. Hell, my dad is going to be ballistic even before he finds out about the bond. We gotta get you out of here before they wake up." Trunks looked at her and sighed, not wanting to let go of his woman and said in a low grumble,

"Panny as much as I love and respect your parents, I'm not afraid of either one of them." She eyed Trunks' naked form and smiled then said, 

"I know, but I think it would be best if I talked with them alone. I think my dad is really out for your blood after last night." He shrugged his shoulders as he stepped out of the bed and began searching for his clothes. 

Pan could feel his frustration as if it were her own. She wrapped her arms around the man from behind and said clairvoyantly, 

__

*****

"Please don't be angry." He turned around to face her and said,

*****

"I'm not angry, just a little frustrated. I finally get to have you but now I'm going to have to deal with the consequences, meaning your dad and uncle, possibly even my dad." He bent down and gave her a soft, passionate kiss on the lips and said,

"It's a small price to pay for something so special…" He gave her another kiss, this time on her neck,

"…and beautiful…" Another kiss, now further down to the base of her neck as his hands cupped her behind.

"… and sexy…." He began to grind softly against the woman as he licked the top of her breast. Pan moaned and felt herself fill with desire. With all the will power she could muster, she gently pushed away from her lover and said,

"Trunks, sweety, I get the picture and I like the way you paint it but the fact remains that you are still here in my room, buck ass naked, with my parents in the same house. I really need to get you out of the house before we both do something that's only going to piss them off more." Trunks looked at the large bedroom windows in Pan's massive bedroom.

"I don't see what's the big deal. Why don't I just use the window at my liberty?" Pan stared at the man as if he had lost his wits. He stared back at her and said in a clueless voice,

"What?"

"Trunks, I have lived here for almost three years, have you ever seen me, my mom, or my dad fly out of a window?" The man thought for a moment and said,

"I don't think so. Why?"

"The windows are controlled by alarm. Remember this is my Grandpa Hercule's house. He's always had a weird paranoia thing and every window and main door has an access code. It just so happens that my parents changed my access code to my windows when we moved in and 'forgot' to give me the code."

"So you're telling they pretty much have you trapped in your room!?!" She laughed and said,

"The glass in the windows and the doors aren't made of titanium you know! And I leave my room and the house whenever I feel like! Come on, you of all should understand why the windows are sealed. You're house isn't exactly visitor friendly and I'm not talking about Vegeta either." Trunks laughed as he put on his pants.

"I guess you're right." He turned and watched Pan put on one of the many fluffy robes she owns and continued to dress himself in his overly wrinkled suit.

Once Trunks was dressed, Pan led him out of the room with impeccable speed and silence. She constantly peeked around every corner before tuning around it. Trunks, on the other hand, kind of wished that he would run into her parents, mainly Gohan. He wanted to see the man's face when he realized he couldn't keep the inevitable from happening. 

__

*Gohan, I bet you're going to shit in your pants when you find out all your overprotecting of Pan from me didn't stop us from being together.*

Pan blushed slightly, hearing Trunks' thoughts. She squeezed the man's hand as she said,

"We're home free. We just have to past the great room and dad never sits in there. He's probably still asleep. Come on." She pulled Trunks lightly indicating she wanted he to follow. Right before she got to the great room she looked, just to make sure no one was there. Just as she predicted, the room was devoid of any life forms. She let out a relieved sighed and continued to the front door with her lover in tow. 

Once the two reached the front door, she turned to Trunks and said in a slightly sad tone,

"I'll miss you." He smiled down at the woman and said,

"Not more than I will miss you." He bent down just enough to lift the petite woman into a hug and kissed her. Pan held on to his neck and allowed his hand to roam under the robe, causing it to open slightly. He turned so that she was pinned between him and the door and continued to roam all over her body with his hands while never once breaking the kiss. He could feel his manhood coming to life and truly considered taking her right there in the foyer, that is until he heard a very angry Gohan yell, 

"What in the hell is going on here!" The two lovers abruptly broke their kiss and turned to see Gohan with steam practically blowing out of his ears. Pan quickly attempted to adjust her robe while Trunks smirked at the fuming man. He said in a condescending tone,

"You're telling me you don't know? Gohan, how did you produce Pan then?" Pan looked at her mate with wide eyes and a flushed face and screamed,

"TRUNKS!!!!" She looked at her father and actually felt fear for the first time towards her father as she said,

"Daddy, please calm down. It's not what it seems, I mean it is what it seems, but it's not as bad as it seems. Oh man." She tried to move away from Trunks but he leaned closer to her, pinning her even more. By this time Videl came out of her room to the stairway to see what the all commotion was about. Once she saw the situation below, she said to her husband,

"Gohan, honey, calm down. We don't need to fight about this. We can talk about this like civilized people." Gohan totally ignored his wife and said to Trunks with his voice full of malice,

"I want you to stay the fuck away from my daughter! Do you hear me!?! Pan come hear now!" Pan squirmed slightly to free herself and go to her father, totally afraid of the possibly volatile events that could occur but Trunks held her close to him and said,

"Don't order my mate around Gohan!" Gohan and Videl's faces became extremely pale as Videl asked in a shocked voice,

"Your what?" Trunks held Pan with a sense of territorial pride and said boldly,

"I told your husband not to order my mate around. I don't care if she's your daughter, she's my life mate and no one, not even her own parents can order her around." Videl and Pan looked at Gohan and Trunks with worried expressions, then abruptly Gohan went into Super Saiyajin two and shouted,

"I'm going to fucking kill you!!!"

_______________________

Goten yawned as he looked up at the ceiling, following the hairline crack coming a corner to the center of the ceiling in an intricate design. He vaguely wondered how long the crack had been there and how it occurred in the first place as he mindlessly played with a sleeping Bra's hair. His attention shifted to the soft strands he was twiddling in his fingers and brought a lock of her hair up to his face and examined the unique coloring.

__

*Her hair is actually a mixture of turquoise, light blues, and silver. Hmm, I wonder if this is the natural color.*

"You've known me all my life and you don't know the color of my hair? That hurts." Bra looked up at Goten and yawned. Goten, in turn, smiled at her and said in a silky tone,

"What I meant was do you highlight your hair. It's so many different colors." She rubbed her eyes as she asked,

"And what do you know about highlights sir?" The man raised an eyebrow and said,

"Um, have you forgotten your, now fashion conscious, best friend happens to be my niece. Also, your extremely conceited brother is my best friend? I've had my share of hair education between the two of them." The woman ran her fingers through his dark, thick mane and said,

"Okay, so if you know so much about hair, why don't you do anything with yours guy?" Goten gave a playful frown and rebuttalled,

"Hey, I happen to like my hair the way it is; black highlighted with shimmering onyx." Bra laughed and said,

"Goten, that's black on black goof!" The man smiled as he exclaimed, 

"Damn, that's probably why I didn't see any results." Bra continued to laugh as Goten held her close to him. He looked at the woman as she finished her fit of giggles and said intuitively,

__

****I think I love you Bra. I mean, love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you.*****

Bra looked at the man with almost a fearful look and pulled away from him as she said,

"Geez Goten, why did you have to go and ruin the mood!" She looked around the room for something to cover herself with. When she couldn't find anything in plain sight, she grabbed the blanket that once covered her but was now covering Goten. Goten held on to the blanket as he asked in a genuinely concerned voice,

"What? What did I do?"

"You said you loved me!" He pulled the blanket more, causing her to come closer to him and the couch she was once laying on and said,

"What's so bad about that? I thought you were okay with us after last night!?!" Bra shook her head vigorously and said in a strong voice,

"No!!! I'm not okay with the bond," she turned away and said in a cold tone, "What happened between us last night was only to stop the rage within you." She turned back to looked at the man with a hardened face and demanded,

"You are not going to ruin my plan, I won't allow that." Goten looked at the woman with a blank expression and asked in a weakened voice,

"What plan are you talking about?" The Saiyajin princess gave up on trying to get the blanket away from Goten once she noticed that she was still struggling while he was merely holding the blanket as if nothing was on the other end, and sat down in the couch. She forced herself ignored the defeated look on Goten's face, although she felt guilt poking at her and said she sparkly eyes,

"We can use the Dragonballs to wish the bond away and any evidence that it occurred. Remember, they came back when your dad came back." Goten lightly nodded and said,

"Is that really what you want? For us to be just two strangers after sharing so much?" She shrugged her shoulders and said,

"Oh, come on Goten, we were never strangers. We would still be friends but without any attraction, you know like we were when we were younger." Goten looked down at the floor as her responded softly,

"Yeah, when we were younger." Just then he thought about a moment many years ago that took place between him and Bra,

###################

__

"Goten!!! Goten!!!" Whispered a twelve year old Bra as she stood outside the Son residence. She looked up at the window that belonged to her brother's best friend and fidgeted a bit.

"GO-TEN!!!" Little did the young girl know but the man she was calling was watching her from a near by tree. He smiled and finally decided to come and see what the girl wanted before she woke his mother.

"B-chan could you whisper any louder?" Bra spun around only to find the man slowly floating down to her. She smiled and jogged over to where he had landed. Goten looked at the girl and asked in a mock condemning voice,

"Shouldn't you be next door with Pan?" The girl frowned and said,

"Pan and Gohan snore too loud, I can't sleep in there. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" She blushed and looked down at the ground and mumbled something. This took Goten by surprise because he's known her all her life and never seen her blush once. He leaned a little closer and asked,

"What was that?" The young girl looked up at the him and said almost in a question,

"Love?" He sat down in the grass and looked at the preteen and asked as if the comment didn't phase him,

"So what do you want to know? Although, I'm not an expert in the field." Bra sat down next to the young man and questioned,

"How do you know you're in love with someone?" Goten sighed and looked up at the stars. He knew the silence made Bra think she had asked a dumb question but in actuality he was trying to figure out the simplest way to answer the question. Finally, he said,

"Well, I think it's different for everyone. For me, I can't stop thinking about that person, I think about her when I wake up in the morning, when I go to bed at night, and all throughout the day. When I see her I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would do anything to get her attention or to get her to simply say hello to me. Heck, I've even gone to the extreme of comparing other people to her." Bra sighed and hung her head low, making Goten feel concerned for the girl.

"Hey B-chan, you okay?" The girl looked up at the man and smiled,

"Goten, I think I'm in love with you." Goten eyes widened as he said,

"Hey, whoa!!! Bra are you sure? I mean what would you want with a old guy like me?" Bra's smile widened as she said,

"Everything you describe about love is exactly what I feel." Goten looked at the young girl and said,

"Bra, I think we are better off as friends. I mean, you are very pretty but you don't want a guy like me." Bra smirked and said,

"Whatever, we can be friends Goten but I'll always love you and one day you'll feel the same"

#############

"Goten, Goten? Did you hear me? We could start looking for the Dragonballs today." Goten looked at the woman that once proclaimed her love to him but was now causing him to feel pain and said with a defeated voice,

"Fine Bra, if this is what you want. I'll do whatever I have to make you happy." The man thought to himself,

__

*But is this what you really want? Or are you trying to convince yourself.*

But you?

You're not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

How was it? It sucked didn't it…. I know this chapter was mostly P/T but don't sweat it, the story still revolves around B/G. Review people, REVIEW!!!! Or I'll go into hiding again with the rest on my story and keep the twist and turns to myself. I know you think we're close to the end, I'm not telling you if you're right or wrong. ****

PEACE !!!!!! NaCoBe^_^


	14. The Pain and Consequence of Bonding

The Pain and Consequence of Bonding 

**HaHa!!!  You knew I wasn't going to repost this story without at least one new chapter!!!!  Come on people!!!  I've been gone much too long but I think I'm back…  Well I hope I'm back.  I hope you all review like you did before.  But if you don't, I just cry.  But I'll also get over it… maybe.**

**No more disclaimers for me!!!! Because I disclaimed my boyfriend once and I haven't seen him since.**

Pan looked at her father with full of awe as she saw the pure energy crackling around him.  She had always heard the story of when he became a Super Saiyajin 2, but could never truly imagine him as one.  Her father always seemed so mild mannered about everything, well everything but the subject of Trunks Vegeta Brief.  She squeezed out of Trunks' embrace and slowly stepped towards her father, hoping she could calm him down and said,

"Daddy, please calm down.  Everything will be okay."  Gohan looked at his only child and powered down to Super Saiyajin and said angrily,

"No Pan, everything is not going to be okay.  You've been duped by this arrogant son of a bitch and have probably ruined your life.  He played on your infatuation for him and trapped you into a bond!"  Pan felt the anger rise up within her but held her composure.  She continued to walk closer to her father and said as calm as she possibly could but it was easy to see she was getting angry,

"Dad, I have not been duped or trapped into anything.  I wanted this just as much as he did.  We've loved each for a long time.  It was bound to happen."   Gohan looked past his daughter and roared to Trunks,

"You've filled her head with what she wanted to hear from you to satisfy some sick, little fantasy you have!"  Trunks' ki rose although his posture remained calm as he hissed,

"If I only wanted to fuck her Gohan, I would have done that a long time ago!  Don't you think I knew Pan was in love with me?  If I didn't love her back, I would have fucked her when I initially had a chance three years ago?  Remember the room of spirit and time?  Hell, even the sleepovers at my house!  It wouldn't have taken much back then."  Pan turned to look at her mate with a shocked expression as tears lined her eyes.  He looked back at her with his hereditary stoic expression and said through their bond,

_*********************************_

_"Panny you know I love you.  I'm proving a point to your dad.  I would have never done that to you."  _ As she blinked, a tear fell and she asked,

_"But did you think about doing it?"_  His expression softened slightly as he replied,

_"Only when I wasn't in my right mind.  Sorry."_

_**********************************_

 Pan was about to reply but their mental conversation was interrupted by a gust of wind and a blur flying past her.  She heard her mother scream her father's name just as Trunks went crashing through the door.   Her eyes went wide as she saw her lover land in the rubble of the wall, door, and glass.  Once Trunks stood up from the blow, she released a sigh, although she knew he wasn't hurt.

_*This is just what I need today.  Great.*_

Gohan watched Trunks stand through the lightening crackling around him.  His mind was racing with a variety of emotions.  He was uncontrollably angry with a man who has been a part of his extended family for over 30 years but at the same time he felt betrayed.  He wanted to protect his only child but knew it was too late.  For these feelings, someone had to pay and that person was Trunks.

"You're not so smug now are you."  Trunks blew his trademark stands from his eyes and said,

"You haven't seen smug yet Gohan," and powered up to Super Saiyajin.

Vegeta watched Bulma type assiduously on her laptop while still in bed.   He was standing at the foot of their bed directly in front of her but he knew she didn't realize he was there.  He slammed his hands on the bed to get her attention, causing her to jump in surprise.  Vegeta sneered at his wife's reaction and said in his arrogant tone,

"You know, it's a wonder you've survived so long with you not being aware of your surroundings.  I have been standing here for over five minutes now."  Bulma glared at Vegeta as she gathered the papers that scattered across the bed as she asked,

"Shouldn't you be training or something?"  Vegeta sat on the bed as he asked,

"Do you know where your children are at?"  

"What Vegeta?  Trunks is 31 years old.  Therefore, I'm not concerned about where he is.  He knows how to handle himself.  As for Bra, she's most likely over at Pan's house.  Why do you keep asking me all this silly questions?  You're acting like an old lady!"   Vegeta gave his wife a slight smirk as he replied in a nonchalant manner as he said,

"Woman these are our offsprings we are talking about.  As catty you are I'm not surprised you didn't notice the boy leave with Gohan's whelp and Bra leave right after Goten's  'scene'.  Even Kakkorot took notice and he's most likely the dense being on this planet."  Vegeta got up from his initial sitting spot on the bed and walked over to the balcony, checking his children location via their ki.  Quickly, he noticed Trunks was in Super Saiyajin form just as Gohan was.

_*So Gohan has finally caught on, well acknowledged the bond.  It took the idiot long enough.*_

Bulma watched Vegeta walk to the balcony and frowned.  She moved the computer to the nightstand on her side of her bed and walked over to where her mate was standing.  Once she was about five feet away from him, Vegeta turned and gave her his 'I'm holier than thou' look.  Bulma placed her hands on her hips and asked in a confrontational tone,

"What are you insinuating Vegeta?  That Trunks and Bra are with Pan and Goten respectively?  You and I both know that is not the case.  Yeah, Trunks and Pan are developing a 'thing', but that been developing since Pan was a child. Even if they did confirm their feelings to one another Trunks would have never spent the night with Pan, even if Gohan approved!  Which he wouldn't I might add," she shifted her weight on to her other leg and continued.  

"As for Bra and Goten, they are just friends, nothing more, nothing less.  Bra looks at Goten in a big brother way, just as Goten looks at Bra as a little sister.  The two of them haven't expressed _any_ type of attraction to one another." Vegeta stared at Bulma with calculating eyes and simply said,

"Okay Bulma, you just might be right."  Bulma beamed and said,

"It's good that you agree with me for once."  She then turned to go back to her work.  As she sat back on the bed a flashback of Goten and Bra's little interaction from the night before played in her mind.  She quickly dismissed the thought and went back to her work.

Vegeta watched her go back to her work and shook his head.  He knew the thought of Bra and Goten being together played in Bulma's head but he also knew she was in denial.  He said to himself,

_*Fine woman, I'll allow you to delude yourself.  But when the truth comes out you shall not have the surprise ticket to play.*_

_____________________________________  
  


Bra looked through the clothes in Pan's old room to see if there was anything she could wear. Unfortunately for her, she wore the only good outfit Pan had over there yesterday.  The only thing left was pajamas and two pair of jeans that should be burned according to Bra's standards.  As she held the jeans up to examine them she thought idly 

_*Pan will keep clothes until they're so shredded and ripped that it would be indecent exposure if she wore it.  Hopefully Goten has something small enough to fit me.*_

She slid the strands of wet hair plastered to her face behind her ear as she held the towel close to her body and went to Goten's room.  As the entered the room, the images of she and Goten's lovemaking popped into her head but she quickly pushed the memory out of her head.  She went to the man's chest of drawers and pulled out an old orange suit.  As she held it up she realized the suit looked like Goku's training gi, it was just a little smaller.  In the back of her mind she saw an eleven-year-old Goten crying by a stream. It just so happened he was wearing the suit. 

###############

_"Why do I have to look like him!!!!"  Goten wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked down at his reflection in the stream.  The young boy frowned as he harbored a deeper hatred for his naturally wild and spiky black mane. _

_He made his mother cry again.  He's not quite sure what he did but he knew it had to remind her of his estranged father, Goku.  Ever since he was a young child, he knew his mother cried because of him.  He tried his best to be a good son by not running off like Goten and Trunks seemed to do but his mother's tears always seemed to shed but of him._

_As he looked at his reflection, he said out loud to no one in particular,_

_"I'm going to make it so that I never make mom cry again."  The boy grabbed a pair of long sharp scissors that were sitting next to him and looked at them with deep interest.  He brought the scissors closer to his face as he grabbed a lock of his hair and carelessly cut it. With each cut he took his anger towards the curse of his fathers looks out on his hair.  _

_As his anger subsided, Goten looked down in the stream and saw a different boy; one with extremely cropped hair.  No particular style, just short hair, totally opposite from Goku's hair.  The preteen ran his hand over his new mane and smiled, he finally looked somewhat different from the one that makes his mother cry.  _

_"Never again will I wear my hair like his, no matter how much I have to cut it."_

#################

Bra gasped as the alien memory faded to the back of her mind.  She felt every emotion Goten felt and literally could not handle it.  She mindlessly went to sit on the bed as she realized why Goten goes through such great lengths to make himself look totally opposite from Goku.  

_*That's why he deliberately wears his hair as a sloppy mop or really short.  I could never really understand that.  Wow, and you think you know someone.*_

"Bra!!!  Stop!!!"  The Saiyajin princess looked up at a water-glistened Goten, who had a deep scowl on his face.  " Why in the hell are you tearing my childhood gi?  Why are you in my room?" The man wanted to add,

_Since you claim not to care about me, _but decided against it.

Bra looked at the gi that was now torn at the seam and said with tear-rimmed eyes, not really answering Goten's question,

"I…I didn't know.  I'm sorry.  I never imaged it was that hard for you."  Goten looked at the woman with confusion written all over his face and replied,

"I can get my mom to mend it.  Don't cry over it."  

She looked up at the man and asked,

"Does it still bother you to look like him?"  He replied cautiously, realizing she was not talking about the gi,

"Who?"

"Goku."  Goten eyes now filled with tears as his answered softly,

"Sometimes, not as much since he's around for now."  Bra stood before the man and hugged him, forgetting about the towel wrapped around her as she now fully cried,

" Goten, I'm so sorry you had to ensure such pain."  He wrapped is arms around the young woman and said as tears fell from his eyes,

"It's okay, everything turned out fine.  Dad's here and mom doesn't cry anymore."  In the back of his mind, Goten thought to himself,

_*Bra's right, we can't keep this bond.*_

__

_You?_

_You're not allowed_

_You're uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

__

Gohan wiped blood away from the corner of his eye, wondering what was going wrong here.

*Okay, the last I remembered I was a lot stronger than Trunks when he's not fused with Goten.  Why is it I'm getting my ass kicked?*

Trunks remained in a defensive stance as he patiently waited for Gohan to shake the stars out of his eyes.  He was pretty thankful old man Satan, as he called him, was a private man who believed in extremely tall fences and open area on the estate.  He snapped out of his little reverie just in time to dodge Gohan's fist.  With ease he grabbed the hand and kicked the older man in the side causing him to fly a good twenty yards.

*Thank Kami dad 'insists' on my training.  I didn't realize I had become a strong Super Saiyajin 2 in the mist of all and beat downs.  I guess I should also thank Gohan for not training seriously for the past three years.*

Trunks didn't realize Gohan had fired a ki blast at him until it was too late.  The energy wave caught the man square in the chest, making it feel as though someone has opened up his chest and attempted to rip out his lung.  As he fell to the ground, he could hear Pan scream in the distance. He could also feel her fear.  The hard ground seemed to come much too soon as he fell awkwardly on his shoulder.  He felt the bone pop out of place and quickly popped it back in place.    He tried to get up but the burning in his chest prevented him from doing so.  He laid on his back with his eyes closed and thought,

*Okay, let me just get my wind back.  Gohan won't attack me while I'm down.  The Sons are too naïve to do such a thing.*

Just as he opened his eyes he saw Gohan standing over him with death in his eyes and a kamehameha forming in the man's hand.  His eyes widened as he heard word he never imagined from his life long friend,

"Now I'm going to kill your self-righteous ass."  Trunks closed his eyes and braced himself for the final blast but instead of feeling the heat of the turtle shot incinerating his body, he felt the slight pressure of weight on him.

"Pan move!!!"  Gohan screamed at his only child.  He looked at the girl and saw sheer determination of her face as she said,

"If you kill him, you might as well kill me too."  Immediately, Gohan dissipated the kamehameha and stared at his little girl.  At that point he realized he lost her to the one person he feared losing her to.

Videl ran to the area where her family and now extended family was at in hope to finally get a chance to handle this situation in a civilized, un-Saiyajin manner.  Just as she got about twenty feet from her husband, Gohan took off in flight.

"Gohan!!!  Wait!!!"  She knew he wouldn't stop, she just felt it.  She also knew her husband was crying; she didn't need to feel that, she saw it.

**It sucked, didn't it… Well even if it did review and flame me.  **

**PEACE!!!!!!**

**NaCoBe**


	15. Sometimes being a Son ain't easy

Sometimes being a Son ain't easy 

**Hey, it's been a while and I'm 'trying' to start back on my fanfics.  If you guys hate me or hate this chapter I so understand.  Anyways it goes, I still love each and every one of you.**

**Disclaimer:  Read a previous chapter.**

**"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback; is the song. Enjoy.**

Goku sat quietly at the kitchen table as ChiChi loaded his plate with his usual enormous breakfast.  Normally, the woman couldn't load the food onto the man's plate fast enough but today it looked as though he hadn't touched the meal.  ChiChi looked at the man with concerned eyes and asked with a hidden sense of panic in her voice,

"Goku are you okay? You haven't eaten any of your food!"  The man looked over at his wife and gave a slight smile as he said,

"Yeah, I'm just making sure Pan and Gohan is okay."  Before he could say anything else Chichi yelled,

"What do you mean!!!  Are they hurt or something?  Why wouldn't they be okay?" 

"Well Gohan and Trunks just had the fight."  ChiChi looked confused and replied, 

"The fight?  What's the fight?!?  Goku you're not making sense!!!"  

At that point, Goku felt a pang of sadness from his oldest son and knew that Trunks and Pan had proved the validity of their bond to him.  He knew in detail of the fear Gohan had of Pan and Trunks' relationship.  He also knew that this was one of those situations that Gohan would go to Piccolo for advice and consolation.  

*But Piccolo isn't here this time.*

Goku stood from the table and said to his wife,

"ChiChi, I'm going to our son.  He's upset and needs someone to talk to."  ChiChi looked at her husband with lines of fear and concern evident on her.  In turn, Goku gave a reassuring smile and said, answering her unspoken question,

"Don't worry, everything will be okay.  He's upset and needs someone to talk to."  He walked over to her and kissed her gently on top of her head and left to console Gohan.

_________________________________________  
  


Bra softly landed on the Capsule Corp estate and scanned the area for her family.  She was satisfied that she felt her parents in their room and Trunks was nowhere to be found.  She then entered the massive house and stealthily made it to her bedroom.  Once she entered her room she let out a small sigh of relief although she knew her father felt her arrival.  As she laid on her bed she heard an all to familiar voice ask,

_***********************************_

_"Did you make it home okay?"_ She rolled her eyes at the fact that Goten was actually utilizing their bond.

_"Yes I made it.  Couldn't you just call me on my cell?  I don't want to talk this way Goten."_  Immediately her cell phone rang.

***********************************

"Yeah Goten…" 

"How did you know it was me?!?"  The young woman gave a slight smile and said in return,

"I did just ask you to call me on my phone didn't I?"  

"I guess you did, didn't you."  Bra laughed whole-heartedly and was about to reply but was interrupted by another familiar voice that demanded,

"Where were you and who are you speaking to!!!"  She quickly sat up and said,

"Daddy!!!  Goten I have to go."  She hung up the phone and answered quickly,

"Hi daddy!  That was Goten on the phone."  Vegeta leaned against the door frame and said,

"I gathered that.  Where were you last night."  Bra shifted on the bed and smoothly said,

" I slept over Panny's house last night.  Sorry I didn't call you guys."  Vegeta looked at his little princess with calculating eyes and turned to walk away.  Before he left Bra's presence he said,

"If you're going to lie about your whereabouts you need to contact your alibi to tell then not to call looking for you."  As he walked away, Bra gulped and flopped back on the bed.

_*Why me?  I wished I had never taken that dare.*_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________

Goten looked at the phone as he heard the line disconnect.  His mind told him that he shouldn't be concerned about Bra because she's just his friend but his heart and instinct told him he needed to confront Vegeta and confess his love and need for Bra.  

*Well Goten that would be like walking into your own death.*

As he placed the phone on the holster, he decided to do a little training.  He went outside and immediately took off to his special clearing in the forest.  While heading to his destination, his mind kept wondering what he should do about his bond. 

*On one hand, this is a terrible thing.  I mean Bra is way younger than me.  She and I are 100% different and we'll probably end up drive each other crazy.  Anyway, if I remember what Vegeta said, I will have to fight the parent of my Saiyajin mate to prove I am worthy of their child's hand.  I would never win that fight.*

Goten landed in the clearing that used to be his and Trunks' playing ground so many years ago and began performing various katas.  Again, his mind began wondering towards his dilemma despite his wishes.

* Bra is high maintenance and superficial. But at the same time, she's smart and beautiful, funny and great in bed.  *

As Goten completed his katas he thought to himself,

*As far as Vegeta's concerned, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.*

 He began fighting his imaginary assailant and his emotions grew stronger with each kick and hit.  

*Hell, I just may be able to beat old man Veggie!!*

Once he mentally made that remark Goten stopped in his tracks and said out loud, 

"Um, yeah, okay.  That was a stupid remark.  I think I need to talk to someone about this.  I can't keep it all bottled up.  Dad knows about the bond so I'll talk to him."  The demi-Saiyajin searched for his father's ki and found him in a secluded area with Gohan.

"Great, Gohan's with dad.  I might as well get his advice also."  The man took off towards the location of his father and brother.

_________________________________

Gohan sat on the edge of the cliff in the area where Piccolo trained him many years ago.  Over the years this area has become a place of solitude for the man.  Normally, his mentor and best friend would always seem to show up on right at the perfect moment but he knew that wasn't going to happen this time.

"Piccolo, I think I need you most today."  Gohan heard a familiarly soothing voice reply,

"How about having your dad instead."  The younger man gave a slight smile and said,

"That'll work just as well."

Goku sat next to his oldest son and looked at the desert-like area.  The two wear silent for a good while until Goku asked,

"So what brings you out hear this morning?"  Gohan continued to look at the tan colored land and gave a heavy sigh in reply to his father's question.  After another moment of silence Gohan said,

"Dad, I've lost my daughter."  Goku responded in his normal gullible attitude, although he knew what Gohan meant,

"Where did she go?"  Gohan knew his father wanted him to say what he meant but he didn't think he could.  He was afraid he might break down in tears because he failed.

Goku looked at his son and repeated his question,

"So where did she go?   Is she coming back?"  Gohan looked up at the sky and said in a barely audible voice,

"She's bonded." 

"Whatcha say son?"  Gohan sighed again and said louder,

"She's bonded, dad, to Trunks."  Goku nodded his head in understanding and thought for a moment.  When he gathered his thoughts he asked, 

"So why are you hear upset?  Shouldn't congrats be in order?"  Gohan looked at his father as if he'd lost his mind.

"Dad, she's bonded to Trunks!  She's ruined her life."  Goku smiled and asked,

"Says who?  Trunks has been in love with her for a long time and she's always loved him.  I think we all knew it would happen eventually."  Gohan looked at Goku with a subjugated face and blinked repeatedly to fight back and tears that tried to unfurl his emotions.  He replied to his father with a pained tone,

"Dad, she's my 18 year old daughter.  I can't possibly see her being ready for a relationship to this magnitude!!!  She's going to be ridiculed and constantly put into the public eye because of the age difference between her and Trunks, Trunks' corporate position, and Kami knows what ever else!  How's she going to handle that!!!  She can't even make it work on a consistent basis!"  He quickly turned his head because one stubborn tear escaped the emotional wall he tried fruitlessly to hold up.  

Goku allowed the words his oldest son spoke absorb as he looked at a baby dinosaur scuttle across the dry, crackled ground.  He then looked over at his son and said,

"Gohan you know how old your mother and I was when we were married right?"  Still looking away, the man nodded his head and answered,

"You were sixteen."  Goku retorted,

"That's right.  Now although we both agreed to the marriage, I didn't think I was ready for marriage but it all worked out in the end.  I don't believe that fate would allow Pan and Trunks to enter into something that they couldn't handle.  They've both dealt with hard thing their entire lives and looked to each other for support a great deal of those times.  Gohan, if you look past the fact that Pan's your daughter and the age difference, they are really made for each other."  Gohan sighed and was about to reply until he felt a presence coming towards him and his father.  He looked down at the ground and said aloud to himself,

"Goten's gonna flip out too."  Goku hearing the remark replied in the same manner,

"I don't think he will."   

Within seconds, Goten landed and said to his brother and father,

"Um, hey.  I really need some advice."  Both Goku and Gohan turn to look at the youngest Son male.  Goku smiled and said,

"Well it looks like you're in the right place.  What's wrong Goten?"  Goten sat down on the other side of Goku and sighed,

"I need to find a way to break a bond without hurting anyone."  Gohan looked fixedly at his little brother and said,

"Why didn't I think of that!  I wonder can it be done though.  Maybe we should ask Vegeta!", but then asked himself,

*How does Goten know about the bond?  Hell, he probably knew before I did.  After all, Trunks is his best friend and he and Pan are very close. *

Goten quickly interjected and bellered, 

"No! We can't ask Vegeta.  This is something that he can't know about, for everyone's sake." He also wondered,

*How does he know about Bra and me?  Why hasn't he said anything?  I would've at least thought he would have flipped out, knowing how he fells about Panny and Trunks' friendship.*

Goku, knowing Goten was talking about Bra and himself and Gohan was talking about Pan and Trunks, chimed in and said,

"Well guys, Vegeta is going to know about this.  It's only a matter of time."  Gohan shook his head and said,

"No dad, if we use the dragonballs, we can keep everyone that doesn't already know out of this.  We can also wish that everyone forgets about the bond."  Goten said, agreeing with his brother,

"Exactly, then this whole ordeal can be over."

Goku sighed and closed his eyes.  Ever since Shenlong allowed him to come back to Earth, he has been very protective about the dragonballs.  He had scattered the dragonballs all over the world in very discreet places that only he and Dende knew about.

"Boys I don't know about that.  I mean, you're asking Shenlong for a pretty frivolous wish.  A bond is something that is written in someone's destiny and trying to wish it away is defying the fates."

Goten looked at his father with pleading eyes and said,

"Dad, this is no frivolous matter.  This bond is going to ruin my life.  I can't have Vegeta trying to kill me!!!"

"Hold on, why would Vegeta be after you because of the bond?  That doesn't make any sense."  Goten replied back to his brother in a lofty tone,

"Well would you be after the man who's bonded to your daughter?  That's the Saiyajin tradition.  Gohan, you should know this."  Gohan's jaw almost drop to the bottom of the cliff as he yelled,

"You're bonded to Bra?  Kami, what's wrong with you and Trunks!!!  Do you two have any control and morals?!?" 

"What the hell are you talking about Gohan?  I didn't intend on bonding with Bra, dude, it was totally by accident.  And what does Trunks have to do with this?"

"He and Pan are bonded also.  I tell you, you four have caused a heap of shit for our lives.  How do you bond to someone by accident, anyways?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."  Goku looked up at the sky and finally spoke to his sons.

"If you want to try to break the bond, that's fine.  But I think this is beyond Shenlong's power.  However, I'll allow you to try Goten.  But Gohan, no you cannot do it.  Pan and Trunks wanted this and you know they did.  But you can help me gather the balls for your brother."  He then turned directly to Goten and said,

"You, you need to get Bra and meet back here in two hours.  During that time you really need to make sure this is what you two want."  Goten nodded and said,

"Thanks dad.  Bra will be happy." He then took off towards Capsule Corp.

Gohan looked at his father with a hint of anger in his eyes and asked,

"Why are you letting Goten go through with the wish and not me?"  The older man smiled and said,

"Goten doesn't want to break the bond.  But I should let him come to that realization on his own.  Come on, let's get the balls ready for them."  The two remaining Son men took off in a southeastern direction in silence.  After a few moments, Gohan finally said,

"There had to be something in the air for them to act so stupid!!!"  Goku smiled and said,

"I don't think it was in the air.  It was their hearts." 

___________________________________________

**_**

**It sucked…  Well, I tried.**

**Please review and tell me my downfalls.**

**PEACE!!!!!**

**NaCoBe**


	16. The best ally and the wrost adversary in...

The best ally and worst adversary in the world 

**(NaCoBe walks through the flames of hell)  Ahh it feels good to be back from the dead.  I am now the undead.**

**Disclaimer:  I will bring you to my dark, dark world…**

**Other disclaimer:  I'm just playing.  I own some things but not DB/Z/GT or N*Sync**

**"…" is spoken; *…* is thoughts, ***** is a telepathic conversation; ##### is a flashback; is the song.******

Videl paced back and forth in front of her daughter and newly acquired son as she frowned.  She had been doing this for over a half hour and had yet to say a word.  The two lovers knew she was angry by the slight rise in her ki and the expression on her face.  Trunks grew tired of the quiet lecturing and said to Pan,

"Babe, I'm out of here.  I'll see you later."  As he began to stand, Videl stood directly in front of the man and yelled,

"Did I say leave?!?!?  You will stay seated until I say so!  SIT DOWN!!!!"  Trunks looked at the woman with a smirk but obliged.  Videl started her pacing back and forth again but again did not say a word.  Trunks looked at Pan and asked telepathically,

_***********************_

_"What's your mother doing?  _Pan looked at her mate and replied in the same manner,__

_"She's beyond pissed.  When she's this upset she won't speak until she's calmed down but I usually have to sit here until she does.  It's like the ultimate torture."  _Videl, who finally decided to speak, interrupted the two.

_***********************_

"What in the hell were you to thinking!!!!  You both do realize you've just caused a world of trouble and I'm not just talking about Gohan and Vegeta!!  Trunks have you thought about the investors that will pull their money out of Capsule Corp. once they find out your relationship with an 18-year-old woman?  Did you think about how the journalists and tabloids are going to exploit Pan and how drastic her life is going to change?"  Trunks shifted in his seat as he began to speak but Videl held her hand up, indicating she wasn't finished and continued,

"And as for you young lady, how dare you!!!!  I understand love and that there are feelings that must be expressed but you obviously didn't think about how this union affects other people in your life.  Your father would have acknowledged this relationship better if you had waited and actually tried to go about this in a sort of traditional relationship!"  Trunks quickly spoke up as soon as Videl allowed the opportunity and said and his 'I am son of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyajins' voice,

"Videl, despite what you think, both Pan and I have thought about how this relationship will affect everything around us.  I know that the investors will look at me differently, most likely in a negative light, but all this is going to do is confirm that I am Bulma and Vegeta's 'lovechild'.  Hell, they've dealt with my brilliantly addle-brained grandfather exploding the compound on a weekly basis, my mother's temper, and my father's destructive attitude and they're still here!  The investors think the Brief family is a bunch of coots that have a great scientific and business sense."  Videl looked at the man with a blank expression as he continued,

"As far as Gohan, he wouldn't accept this relationship if we were betrothed to each other Videl.  He hates the fact that I love Pan and have for the longest. He would have done anything outside of death to keep us apart if we hadn't bonded.  Besides we did this as Saiyajins would."  Videl's blank face contorted into a deep frown, making her look almost Saiyajin.

"Don't give me that Saiyajin shit Trunks!!!  Pan is more human than Saiyajin and you are half Saiyajin and that half only shows in your strength.  You're attitude is more human than mine sometimes!!!  You two did this because you were going to do what you were going to do.  There was nothing else to it.  Also, I 100% understand my husband's disapproval.  You are 11 years older than our daughter!!!  Depended upon what light you look at this, you've committed statutory rape!  Pan isn't 18 just yet."  Pan stood and pleaded,

"Mom, you and dad were bonded at 19, married at 20 years old, and had me six months later.  You two made it through just fine and me and Trunks will too.  I know you and dad are angry but you should understand why we did this."  Videl's eyes widened as she inquired,

"Are you pregnant?!?"  She looked at Trunks and yelled, "You son of a bitch!!!"  Pan quickly interjected and exclaimed,

"Mom!  No I'm not pregnant.  I'm saying that we did this because we couldn't wait any longer.  Trunks didn't seduce pressure me into bonding with him.  It's just that we've been in love for so, so long that it was painful just to be in a room together."  Pan stepped closer to her mother and said in a lower voice,

"Mom you've been in me and Trunks' corner for a long time about our friendship.  Can you stay there when I need you most?  I'm about to go through a great deal and I'm gonna need you to be here for me."  Videl looked in the younger woman's eyes and saw the tears welling up in the corner. Trunks came up behind his mate, placed his hands on her shoulders, and began to message them.  He leaned down and whispered in her ear words of comfort then kissed her on the cheek.  Pan, in turn, closed her eyes and leaned into the man's broad chest.  She looked as if she physically wanted to meld into her life partner.

Videl watched Pan's reaction to Trunks' touch and gentle kiss and immediately knew what her daughter was feeling.  She, too, had felt this way when she and Gohan began dating.  Every touch, kiss, and smile she received from her husband when they first bonded could ignite a fire inside her that needed to be fed by only one person.  She also remembered how aroused and tempted she was just by the sight of her then boyfriend before they bonded.  Videl understands the pain that her daughter spoke on moments ago because she has felt that pain as well for the father of her child.

As she watched her daughter and new son she knew that what has occurred is something that was well beyond them.  It is something that is beyond the nature of a human, also that of a Saiyajin.  She knew that there was no word to explained their reactions and feeling towards each other.  She only knew it could be called love.

"I have and always will be in your corner Panny.  I'm just afraid for you and the things that can happen to you."  She looked at the man holding her only child and said,

"I'm afraid for you too.  You have my only child in your life in such an intimate way that only a mother can understand.  You have to take care of her Trunks."  Trunks' face softened and said in a raspy whisper,

"Videl, I love Panny and will die protecting her."  Pan replied to her mate and said,

"And I for you Trunks."

__

_You see I toss and turn when I'm alone_

_And I just can't wait 'til you get home_

_Waiting for your call_

_'Cause tonight we're going to do it all_

_Girl it's just the two of us_

__

_________________

Goten floated in front of Bra's bedroom window and watched the young woman thumb through an old photo album.  He forced himself not to dip into their bond although he was highly curious of what she was thinking as she smiled at certain pictures.  He watched her stop on a certain page in the album and run her finger over a picture.  Her eyes clouded over and Goten could feel her reminiscing.   In an effort to keep her feeling from growing inside of him he gently tapped on the window.  Bra got off of the bed in a fluid motion and opened her window.  As she walked back to her bed she said in a far off tone,

"I was wondering when you were going to knock or just come in."  Goten smiled and scratched his head showing his slight confusion and was about to ask a question but Bra answered his question before it left his lips by answering,

"I can feel you Goten, that's how."  Goten sat in a chair that was by the window and said,

"Oh, so you can use the bond for your advantage but I can't?"  The aqua-haired young woman sighed and said,

"There are certain things with this bond I can't control.  Trust me if I could I wouldn't use them."  She glanced over at the man lounging in the chair and could help but notice his muscular pectorals protruding through his thin training shirt.  She unconsciously licked her lips as she thought,

_*I would mind having those pressed up against me right now. With me feeling those strong arms around me and his lips on my… Bra stop!!!*_

"So, um, why are you here?  My dad may already know you're here."  Goten gave a slight smirk because he heard her thought.  He pondered if he should reply to it but instead said, 

"My father and Gohan are looking for the dragonballs as we are speaking.  We have to meet them in about an hour and a half."  Bra's eyes widened as she said,

"Your brother knows about this too!?!  Great, just fucking great Goten!  Why don't you just go downstairs and tell my parents too!"  Goten stood from the chair and said,

"Fine, your mom's downstairs but your dad is nowhere to be found."  He started for the door but Bra quickly jumped in front of him and said,

"No, I was being sarcastic.  Let's just go… out the window."  She pulled her mate by the arm and led him towards her window. Goten allowed himself to be carted off by the young lady as he whispered to her,

"You know we have time for a little parting gift before this wish.  After all, you don't mind my strong arms around you and my lips on a certain spot."  Bra looked at the man with a mixture of shock and covetousness.  She quickly replied,

"I'll think about it on the way.  Let's go."  As the two took off toward the set reconvening area that the Son men agreed on, Goten asked,

"Hey did you know Pan and Trunks are bonded?"

On the other side of Bra's door a certain Saiyajin prince was sitting on the floor with his power suppressed so low that he was not allowed to stand.  When he felt his daughter and her mate leave he stood up and decided that their diversion has lasted long enough and it was time he did something about it.

**Yeah you'll get another update in 6-9 months…  okay maybe sooner**

**By the way I got all of your reviews and I thank you very much**

**Peace… NaCoBe**


	17. The things between Fathers and Sons

**The Things that are Between Fathers and Sons**

_…Peeping around the corner…_

_'I've been here before. It looks familiar but I don't know from where… Oh!! This is the fanfic world!! Wow, it's been a good while since I've been here. Well since I am in the neighborhood I guess I'll leave something.' (Looking around) The neighborhood looks a little different…_

_Disclaimer: You know I don't own it so don't ask me…_

* * *

Trunks walked slowly into his home as he replayed the morning events in his head. He was happy that he no longer had to hide his love for Pan but was also saddened at the fact that he would never have the same type of relationship with Gohan. Trunks has always revered the oldest son of Goku, not only because he was his best friend's brother but also because Gohan was his real model of what a man was to become. Yes, he loved and idolized his father but he learned at a very early age that living life like Vegeta would lead you with few options; dead, Vegeta's been there, highly angry at the world, Vegeta's is that, and highly ascetic, Vegeta again… In essence, if it had not been for Gohan's influence in his life, Trunks would've grown up to be a hooligan with extreme strength much like his father or an overly eccentric genius like his grandfather.

_I hope Gohan will be able to accept me and Panny's bond and realize that it is not something developed out of lust but of love. I loved her for so long and pretty much waited until she was old enough to know what she was getting into…_

The love-struck man climbed the stairs to go to his wing of the massive house that he shares with his parents and sister. Out of habit he looked down the hall to the area where his sister's room is and saw his father lying on the floor with his head pressed against her door.

_What in the world is he doing? He is so weird sometimes._

He initially decided against going to find out what oddity his father was indulging in but his curiosity got the best of him and he turn opposite of his original destination and went towards his father.

Vegeta saw his eldest child slowly waking towards him and signaled for the younger man to be quiet as he continued eavesdropping on this youngest child's conversation. He noticed that his son was still wearing his tuxedo from the night before but now it was ripped and stained with blood and dirt. He looked over at the man and simpered, giving recognition to the fact that he knew what had occurred. In return, Trunks smiled, folded his hand behind his head, and leaned against the wall. Had he not been in his own little world, he would've recognized his best friend was in his little sister's room.

Vegeta then stood up and faced his son and said,

"So… you're still alive." The younger man closed his eyes and stretched as he said,

"Yep, still alive." He lifted himself off the wall and asked his father the question that caused him to deter him from his original destination,

"Dad, why were you on the floor eavesdropping on Bra?" It was his father's turn to lean on the wall as he replied in his emblematic imperial fashion,

"Didn't you sense someone else in the room with your sister?" Trunks raised his eyebrow and said sheepishly,

"No, I didn't think to check." Vegeta shook his head as he thought,

_I'm surrounded by horny idiots…_ Then started walking down the hall to his own room.

"Dad, who was with Bra? I want to know." Vegeta turn to his son and said,

"Fine, go shower and be ready in ten minutes. You smell like your mate and sex." Trunks laughed loudly and started towards his room as he replied to his father,

"I know, and it great?" The Saiyajin prince said as he entered his room,

"No, it's sickening," then slammed his bedroom door as he began conversing with his wife.

* * *

Gohan watched Goku squeeze his hand through the tiny opening at the tip of the icy mount, being mindful of the vast amount of snow that threatened to cause an avalanche at the slightest disturbance. They had been searching all over the world for about twenty minutes and already gathered four dragonballs; thanks to Bulma thinking Gohan should have his own radar in case something should happen. It also helped that Goku and the balls' share the same energy pattern since his last return. Gohan floated above his father cradling the four acquired dragonballs and idly watched his father as he replayed in his mind the events that ultimately brought on this impromptu dragonball hunt.

_My baby girl is bonded... She bonded to 'him' despite all my efforts to dissuade the love she had for 'him'. Despite me trying to be involved in her life and provide other options outside of 'him'. I even acted as though I didn't notice she was dating four different men at the same time in hopes that she would forget about 'him'. I prayed that their individual lives would cause their friendship to diminish to a passing acquaintanceship, or at least just old family friends. I guess me trying so hard to keep them away only drove them closer together._

"Gohan catch!" The man drifted out of his deliberation and easily caught the fifth dragonball in his arms. He looked at his father who had his archetypal smile plastered on his face but with sympathetic eyes. He knew his oldest son would eagerly use the magical orbs to dissolve his daughter's union with Trunks if given the chance. His also knew his son was most likely berating himself for somehow being the cause of the two growing to love each other intimately.

"Come on, we still have to find the other two balls. Gohan and Bra are probably already waiting on us."

Gohan looked at his father with a mixture of wonderment and anger as he thought about how wise his father really was. He knew Goku was right about Pan and Trunks but his heart could not, or would not, accept the fact that his only child was bonded to someone twice her age; someone who was practically a part of his family and just as much a brother as his own brother. He also knew that his father knew about the connection that Pan and Trunks held and didn't lift a finger to help stop it but at the same time, here they are gathering the now 'dreaded' dragonballs to help Goten and Bra release their bond.

Goku acted as though he wasn't watching his son's animated face and didn't hear the sporadic thoughts Gohan was throwing at him. That is until he had hear the man's thought on whom Goku really loved. The older Saiyajin turned to face his son and said in an eerily calm voice,

"Gohan, this is not a matter of who I love more; because I love both you and Goten the same. This is a matter of learning a lesson. Goten loves Bra openly and despite her own will, Bra loves Goten more than she can express. Gathering the dragonballs will force them to make a decision on what they really want to do. I don't totally agree with the fact that neither Goten and Bra nor Pan and Trunks have bonded because they have always been like family to one another but it's something that was out of our hands from the start. If you step out of the standpoint that you are Pan's father you can actually see that the bond form long before the GT trip." Gohan looked at his father with an expression that only emitted a state of confused anger as he replied,

"I can't step out of the father standpoint dad!! I am her father, I helped create her, I watched her come into this world, I experienced her first smile, first step, first word, first day of school and watched her grow before my eyes. She is my baby, my world, and I can only see pain coming from this union. I can't just brush this under the rug and hope for the best like you, dad. She hasn't lived her life yet and she's already in over her head," Gohan sucked in a deep breathe to muster up some sort of control and continued,

"She's only 18… and you won't help her dad. So yeah, I have doubts that your love is equal right about now and I feel it's very justified. Goten is 30 years old!! He knew what he was getting himself into but we are gathering the dragonballs to 'teach him a lesson'. You haven't been around to realize that the only lesson he's going to get is 'I don't have to think about my actions because dad will show up at the right time to bail me out'. That's not fair!!"

Goku looked at his son and noticed for the first time he was angry with him. He also realized that this wasn't about Pan and Trunks; it was about Gohan and Goten. The older Saiyajin's face contorted into a scowl as his said almost Vegeta-like,

"Why don't you say what's really on your mind." At that moment, Gohan's face mirrored his father's as his ki spiked as he growled,

"You allowed me to feel like a failure, left me with a mother that cried constantly and a little brother that looked just like you, a reminder of my failures. You then decide to show up out of the blue and become a superhero to him only to leave again. I had to clean up your mess and I had to play dad to him, I had to hold my mother as she cried to sleep night after night. Then of course here you come again and played superhero to not only him but my own child, but you left yet again, and I had to clean up the shit you left!! Not only do I have to hear my mother cry again, I had to deal with Goten shutting down again and my daughter looking for another avenue of love." Goku looked at his son and said very uncharacteristically,

"Gohan, get over yourself!! I didn't leave you to feel like a failure, I was with you the entire time; you know this! Nobody told you to make me into an idol to Goten or Pan. I did what I had to do to save you, your mother, Goten, Pan and the rest of the world from destruction. Do you think I wanted to make those sacrifices? Do you think that I wanted to be away from your mother? I was given this responsibility from the start. It's not something I choose. People come to this planet in search on our powers and for some weird reason I was chosen to be it's champion. If I didn't protect it, who knows what would have happened". Goku's face softened ever so slightly as he moved closer to his son and continued in a compassionate tone.

"Gohan, you are my first born and you have to know I love you. If for some reason I believed that Pan and Trunks wanted to dissolve the bond they had I would easy give the dragonballs to them as well. But the fact of the matter is that they both wanted this for a long time and would never deny this fact. Goten still battles with the fact that I wasn't there for him the way I was for you and I will probably deal with that for the rest of my life, but he does know I don't love him any less than I love you. This is probably me trying to make up for those lost times." Gohan glared at his father and attempted to retort but his voice and spirit faltered. He sighed and felt the burning sensation of tears threatening to fall for the second time today. Goku smiled at the man as he patted him on the back and said,

"I know son. It will get easier over time, trust me." The Saiyajin hybrid nodded his head and inhaled unequivocally to force the tears from falling and said to his father,

"Let's get the other two Dragonballs."

* * *

As Vegeta walked into his bedroom, his wife was fastidiously placing the last hairpin in her now curly hair. The man watched her take her time, making sure she gathered the few stubborn strands into the pin to create her look of the day.

"You know, it's pretty late to be doing your hair. You should've just left it down." Bulma turned and smiled at her husband as she said,

"Just decided to play around with my hair. I saw so many nice hairstyles last night that I wanted to see if I could create some toned down, everyday versions of them. How does it look?" he looked intently at her hair and nodded.

"It'll do, it's too many curls but it'll do." Turned around to the vanity mirror and inspected the look and said,

"I agree, next time I won't put so many in."

As she finished her statement she saw her husband walk over to the balcony and look up at the sky. His facial expression and body language was normal but she could feel a sense of concern radiate from him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she nuzzled her nose into the nape of his hair and asked,

"What's bothering you?" The man grumbled slightly before he replied,

"Our children have bonded and I'm concerned." Bulma lifted her head as Vegeta continued his vent to his companion,

"I know Trunks can take care of himself and Gohan's whelp but is he ready for all that comes with this. Feeling her even when she's not there, needing to comfort her when she can't be; it's only a matter of time before Kakkorrot does something stupid to get himself killed again." By this time Bulma was in front of the man listening intently. She saw he has began withdrawing into himself and said,

"Vegeta, I think you don't give Trunks enough credit. I think he has been preparing for the day when he and Pan would be together for at least six or seven years. Even though she didn't realize it, Pan was doing the same. They recognized the attraction between themselves early on. After all he is your son; you said you knew you wanted me on Namek so he probably recognized that she was the only one for him early on." The alien man looked at his woman as if he was burning the way she looked into his mind. She smiled and said,

"As for Bra, we know she's playing the field, well at least I knew. If she having sex she's not considering that bonding." Vegeta released himself from his lover and rejoindered in his typical intonation,

"Woman, I know the difference in our daughter simply fucking around and being bonded. I'm telling you she's bonded." Bulma placed her hand on her hip and countered,

"How is that possible Vegeta? I thought this bonding thing was a Saiyajin thing and the only other Saiyajin…oh my…" As the words her spilled from her mouth a vision of Goten and Bra's peculiar behavior at the party last night flashed in her mind. She paled as she leaned on to the railing and looked out toward the direction of Mt. Paozu.

"…Goten." The Saiyajin prince moved closer to Bulma and said,

"Yes Goten, how's he going to take care of her and keep her safe? He's exactly like his insufferable father." If Bulma heard the man she didn't give any indication to the fact, instead she shot up and said,

"I've got to call ChiChi!"

* * *

_Okay… this is what you call a filler. I haven't really written in a log while and it's taking me a minute to get back in the groove of things. Hope you enjoy!_

_PEACE _


	18. No Such Thing as Secrets

**No Such Thing as Secrets No Such Thing as Secrets**

_**I told you I would update!! See? I wouldn't lie about this (much). Well I thank you for the nice reviews. I hope to see more soon.**_

_**No disclaimers just warnings…STAY AWAY FROM WASABI!!**_

* * *

Pan was sitting in the kitchen listening to the hypnotizing hum of the dishwasher. She chose this room to hang out in because it was indeed the only room she knew she couldn't hear her mother give all the squalid details of this morning's incident to her grandmother. Granted, she knew she really shouldn't be embarrassed because she's heard the two women talk about everything under the sun. But this time it was about her and she would rather not hear the topic of her sex life and her from her own mother and grandmother, or anyone's mother or grandmother for that fact. The young woman looked at their housekeeper, Julie, work diligently on preparing a lunch for the Son family. She smiled to herself and realized that Julie as always been a sound voice of reason over the past two an a half years since she started working for them. As Pan walked over to the mild mannered woman, she smiled. Julie never looked up from what she was doing as she asked,

"What's bothering you Miss Pan?" Pan sat on the stool across from the porcelain-skinned woman and asked,

"Julie, with all that's going on, do you think I was wrong for this morning?" The servitress looked up at the younger woman and said,

"I don't necessarily think you and Mr. Briefs were wrong in confessing your love for each other but I do think the little make out session in the foyer was out of bounds especially with you knowing your father doesn't approve of your relationship with the man." Pan looked down at the woman's incessant chopping as Julie continued,

"You know, I've only been around for a couple of years and I have noticed the relationship between you two is very trusted despite the gap in age. If I were a parent I would be concerned like your father and mother have been, but I also know that you tend to be wiser than your age and Mr. Briefs younger than his at times so I think you two even each other out somehow." The woman stopped her chopping and walked over to the younger woman and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Pan, your family and friends are so different from anything I have experienced but you all are also the most genuine people I've ever met. If you truly feel that you and Mr. Briefs are meant to be together then I support and embrace your union. I have been around enough to know that love transcends color, age, culture and in your family's case worlds." Pan looked up at the woman and smiled,

"Thanks Julie, you are so wise."

Pan left the woman to prepare the enormous lunch for her family and went to find her mother and grandmother. As she entered the family room Videl immediately stopped talking and ChiChi looked at her with an odd, knowing smile. She oldest woman of the bunch patted the seat on the couch beside her and said to her granddaughter,

"Pan, honey, come sit here next to me." The quarter Saiyajin sighed, knowing what the conversation was going to be around, and went over to the spot where her grandmother touched and flopped down. She looked at the two women and said with a drone,

"Okay, let's get this over with already." Videl began to giggle and ChiChi soon followed, leaving Pan confused as to what was going on.

"What's so funny?"

Videl looked at the young woman and said,

"You look like you're coming to sign your own death certificate. You should be beaming with joy. You're finally with the man you've loved since _forever_." Pan glared at her mother due to the teasing tone in her last remark. She was also a little confused of how the woman could seem so happy all the sudden when she was ready to choke the living hell out of her and Trunks earlier. She gave a weary smile and said,

"Well, I am very happy. I just don't know how you all feel about it. I mean, I'm positive Dad is livid and I know you were angry." She turned to her grandmother and said,

"I don't know how you or grandpa feel about this."

ChiChi waved her hand and said, "Oh Pan, me and your grandfather saw this coming a mile away even though I didn't expect you two to get together just yet. I was thinking after you finished college and started a career but, hey, that's just me."

Pan looked at her grandmother wide eyed, knowing that ChiChi's tone and sweetly sarcastic remark meant an outburst would be impending if the wrong statement was made, and said softly,

"Well, Dad and Mom got bonded before they finish college and they're okay. Besides, me being bonded won't stop me from my career goals." Both ChiChi and Videl gave each other knowing looks as Videl said to her daughter,

"Honey, I hate to admit this to you but you're going to be pregnant within the year, if not sooner." Pan's face blanched as she replied,

"Mom! Trunks and I haven't even talked about children! I mean, really, he knows that I have to finish school and I am going to be working at grandpa Hercule's dojo with Uncle Goten. He will respect that and wait until I'm ready to have kids, just like he waited until I was ready to bond with him." ChiChi gave her only grandchild a motherly smile as she said,

"Sweetie, I'm going to tell you this. I was sixteen when I married your grandpa and was pregnant a month later. We didn't intend on starting a family so soon but it happens. Bulma and Vegeta bonded and Trunks was born exactly nine months later. When your Mom and Dad informed me that they bonded your mom was pregnant like seven months later. So history and experience leans to you getting pregnant within the next twelve months." Pan's already pale face whitened even more after hearing the statistics of the Saiyajins 'potency factor'. Videl stood up to answer the phone as she added,

"Not to mention you two will most likely be going at it like rabbits." Pan looked clown like as her color-drained face blushed over leaving her cheeks bright pink as she screamed,

"MOM!! I don't want to hear that from you!"

As Videl went to answer the phone ChiChi looked at the newly bonded woman and said,

"So have you packed?" Pan looked at her as if she grew a new head and said,

"Packed what?" The older woman smiled knowing the young woman had no clue what she was talking about and said,

"Your belongings. You know Gohan isn't going to let Trunks stay here." Pan placed her head in her hands and moaned,

"Grandma, we're not getting married, we're just bonded." ChiChi placed her hand on the woman's back and said,

"Pan, being bonded is like being married times fifty," she chuckled lightly and said,

"You will find out soon enough."

* * *

Bulma was speeding down the road and cut another car off while changing lanes as she waited for Videl to give ChiChi the phone. Since she made the realization, her mind's been going a mile a minute about how both of her children managed to change their lives so drastically in the past twenty-four hours, at least she thinks it's twenty-four hours.

_How long have they actually been bonded to Pan and Goten? How come I never noticed the signs?_

She made a sharp left turn just as she heard ChiChi's voice on the other say,

"Hey Bulma, you called to give me the news I bet." Bulma pressed down on the accelerator and said,

"So you knew too? How come you didn't let me in on the knowledge?" ChiChi replied,

"Well, I thought Trunks would have told you." The aqua hair scientist slapped her head as she realized the woman only knew about one of the bonds and said,

"ChiChi, I'm not talking about Trunks and Pan, I'm talking about Goten and Bra." ChiChi laughed on the phone and said,

"Yeah, they were weird yesterday. I know Goten is going through something with whatever floozy he's messing with and I guess Bra…" ChiChi was cut off with Bulma screaming,

"ChiChi, it's no floozy this time, it's my daughter!! They're bonded!" ChiChi screamed causing Bulma to hold the phone away from her ear,

"WHAT!! How do you know?" Bulma shifted in the air car's bucket seat and replied,

"Vegeta told me and he said Goku knew before he did. You mean to tell me he finally kept a secret?" She heard ChiChi snarl,

"Well he pick the wrong fucking time to keep a damn secret from me!" Bulma quickly interjected, knowing the woman on the other end was about to blow a gasket,

"Well, this is what I propose because both of our children kept this from us, we find them I force them to tell us what the hell was on their minds. I never saw a connection between them and then… POW!! They're life-mates?"

ChiChi was on the same page, as she listened to Bulma's plan she asked her granddaughter,

"Can you locate where your uncle and grandfather are? Pan nodded and closed her eyes after a couple of moments she said,

"Grandpa and dad are far away and Uncle G is in the desert mountain terrain with… Bra? That's weird…" ChiChi turned her attention back to the woman on the phone and said,

"Bulma get over here so Videl and Pan can take us to our children." She hear the woman reply,

"I'm one step ahead of you," as the doorbell rang.

Pan looked at her Grandmother confused as to what was going on as she went to open the door. To her surprise Bulma was standing there with the same fire in her eyes as ChiChi. She stepped out of the woman's way and said as casually as she could,

"Hey Ms. Bulma!" Bulma looked the raven-haired woman and said softer than what her expression showed,

"You should call me mom now Panny, I know too. Where's your grandmother." As Pan pointed to the family room ChiChi came into the foyer with Videl hot on her trail. She looked at her friend of several years with a look that only the other could understand and said,

"I'm guessing you want Pan to carry you since you too have so much to catch up on." Bulma stared at her new daughter-in-law and said,

"I sure do." She grabbed the Quarter Saiyajin's and said,

"Take me to wherever Bra is." Pan quickly obliged, a little fearful of the look in her new mother in law and grandmother's eyes. As Bulma jumped on her back piggy style she flared her ki and lifted off the ground she wondered to herself,

_What did Bra and Uncle G do to make grandma and Bulma so pissed?_

* * *

Trunks took off with Vegeta, flying faster than he flown in a long time. He looked over to his father and noticed something a little different about the man's usual scowl and wondered who was Bra talking to in her room. As the two men zoomed out of the West Capital City area and started towards the desert mountain terrain he felt his mate's ki flare up and asked telepathically asked her,

"_Panny, is everything okay?" _She quickly replied back,

"_Honestly, I don't know. Your mom and grandma are mad at Goten and Bra. We're going to the desert mountain terrain." _Trunks eyes widened as he thought,

_Was Goten in the room with Bra? Why!? What the hell is going on here? _He then riposted,

_Me and Dad are going there too. I wonder what is going on. _

When he didn't hear Pan respond he figured she was in deep thought and turned his thoughts back to his father's expression. But before he could really get good into his thoughts he heard Pan yell through their bond,

"_Trunks, they're bonded!! Bulma just told me!!_

Before he realized what he was doing Trunks went Super and increased his speed to the spot where his little sister and her new mate were.

_I'm going to kill them both!!_

Vegeta noticed his son stealing glances at him trying to figure out was wrong. He also heard the man talking to his new mate, although he doesn't do it often he can talk to his oldest child through his paternal bond. So it was no surprise to him when the man turned Super and pelted off to their destination.

* * *

Goten sat at the edge of the cliff with his head in his hands. He looked at the ground below and wondered if he jumped off the cliff would he injure himself enough to avoid the wrath of the six people coming his way as well as the fury Bra was giving him right now.

_It would be just my luck I break the ground instead of myself._

He continued to ignore the woman slapping him on the back screaming the obvious; their families were heading towards them. Trunks and Vegeta just turned Super and their moms seemed to be really pissed.

He then looked up at the sky and whispered,

_Dende, you hate me don't you?_

* * *

**I'm having fun now... I think I'm back in the swing of this whole writing thing... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Hell I'll even take a flame. Just let me know what on your mind...**

**PEACE**


End file.
